Naruto: Shinobi of Peace
by PeezyNguyen23
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Savior of the Ninja World is ask once again to save the world. But not his world but a whole new world where devils, angels, youkai and gods lives in. What will Naruto do when a Shinto goddess ask him to save their world? Now watch as the Maelstrom rages prevail evil. What kind of challenge will he face in this new world. StrongNaruto Naruto/Harem? Naruto/? Lemon!
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning of a New Life**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or High school dxd they both belong to their rightful author.**

 **AN: Yo everyone its me again with another story out. You may be asking why I'm writing a new story and not updating my 'Gremory Flaming Devil' story. Well I have writer block, its been so long I updated it so I forgot what I was about to do next so I began to reread the story but I got an idea for a new one but this time it's a Naruto/Highschool dxd crossover.**

 **I hope you like the idea of the story and please review. Your reviews give me strength!**

 **Update: Fix some stuff, enjoy**

 **(Read AN down in the bottom after the chapter.)**

"Ugh… I hate Diplomacy missions… they always boring, having to listen to old geezers discussing about politics and stuff… it's to… _ugh,_ what the word Shika always use…? Oh right, it's too _**troublesome**_." A figure said, jumping through the forest in fast pace.

The figure is none other than Naruto Uzumaki, hero of the fourth Shinobi war and savior of the world. It's been one year since the war and the people of the Elemental Nation are still recovering from it. Now 18 years old and standing in 177cm tall, Naruto appearance has drastically changed, his hair that was once spiky and wild is now cropped short with his black leaf headband. His outfit also changes as he now wore black uniform-style jacket with an orange zipper that features several buttons on the waist and sleeves, allowing him to fold up the left sleeve and rear coattails. He wore a red armband with an Uzumaki crest on his left arm with his prosthetic forearm made of Hashirama cells wrapped in bandages in the sleeve, along with black ANBU pants and sandals.

Recently he has just finished a diplomacy mission at the 'Land of Flower'. Of course his mission was successful giving his status as the hero of the Fourth Shinobi war, everyone around the Elemental Nation respects him. Adults praise him for his heroic bravery in the frontline, Musicians wrote songs about him, and the children look up to him as an idol. But Naruto started to notice the female population ogling him intensely, having him shiver every time he greet them walking down the road. He even asks Kurama about it but the biju always laugh at him, witch irritate Naruto to no end.

" **Ha, you better get used to it too, if you still want to become Hokage you'll need to learn how to handle politics and other important matter."** A voice said inside his head causing Naruto to smile widely. It was none other than Kurama the Kyuubi itself. Ever since the war ended Naruto and Kurama has develop a strong bond together. They sometime argue over different matter but Naruto and Kurama are both brothers, even if Kurama doesn't want to admit.

He such a Tsundere that fox is…

" _You're finally awake, you damn fox! You've been sleeping since I receive this mission and that was_ _ **TWO**_ _weeks ago! Stupid fox, you left me to these old geezers talking nonstop for hours, you bastard!"_ Naruto mentally yell at his tenant, to which the fox just smirk in return but his face turn serious.

" **I didn't feel like listening to them and your mission was boring, but…"** Kurama said seriously, picking up the serious in Kurama voice Naruto listen closely. **"I know you can it feel it too, stay alert."** Kurama state getting a nod from Naruto as his body started to tense up.

While Naruto making his way through the forest with both Naruto and Kurama staying alert for any surprises they might stumble upon. Naruto continues his travel towards Konoha; a bright light appears above Naruto.

"WHAT'S GOIN-"Naruto was cut off when the light started to engulf him before disappearing from the area, or should I say world?

 **XLimboX**

The light died down showing Naruto standing on something. Once the light cleared up Naruto opens his eyes and saw nothing but endless void around him.

" _Kurama! Where the hells are we and what was the light just now_ _dattebayo!"_ Naruto yell out as his voice echo through the void.

" **Calm down** _ **kit,**_ **I think we're in limbo right now, and the light was a transportation technique, but judging from the power that utilizes the technique I'll say it's not chakra, but holy magic."** Naruto looks surprise and confused at this new information, what is magic and why the hell is he in limbo. Did he commit a deadly sin recently? It can't be he didn't do anything bad except accidently bur-

"AHHH I knew it! I knew it, I committed the ultimate sin in the face of mankind *sob* I guess I deserve it *sob* I did something bad Kurama something awful WHAAAAAA! I'm ready to die now, oh Shinigami-sama please take this sinner to hell for I have committed a crime against the gods! WHAAA"Naruto fell down on his hand and knees as he continues to sob from his crimes.

" **Oi** _ **kit**_ **, what did you do!? Did you kill someone huh? Never mind that, someone from the heavens must send us here for a reason."** Kurama said calming Naruto down as he starts wiping his snot from his nose.

"You said something about holy magic. I thought magic was from the fantasy story the parents told their kids back home." Naruto deadpanned though you can hear a hint of sadness in his voice.

Kurama could tell his host emotion so he decided to explain **"Well you idiot."** Kurama started ignoring Naruto shouting for calling him an idiot **"don't be naïve, a lot of fantasy and myth that you human like to tell contain some truth. To be honest I thought Old man Sage was lying when he said the gods bless him some of their powers."**

"So there's another story about the Old Man Sage? I thought his power was originally from his mother Kaguya that got from the God Tree 'Shinju'." Naruto said remember the history of Shinju and Kaguya.

" **Very good, you're not all that dumb after all."** Kurama commented getting a pout from Naruto. **"It's true the Old Man got his power from his mother that got it from Shinju. When the Old Man created us he told us that he met two gods during his travel around the world spreading ninshu. Those Gods told Old Man Sage that they are the gods of Shinto** _ **(The Way of Kami)**_ **and came to bless him with a piece of their power."** Kurama was about to continue but Naruto interrupted him.

"Wait so you're telling me that those two gods bless the Old Man with their power? Why the hell would they do that and where did they come from?" He asked.

" **If you didn't interrupt me you would know now would you idiot!"** Kurama roar in his head before calming down a bit. **"Apparently the** _ **Shinto**_ **gods has a lot of influence in this world and many others. Also the Shinigami is also one of these** _ **Shinto**_ **gods. Anyway the goddess of the two gods has a vision about 'Child of the Prophecy' as in you and your Uchiha friend, who will help bring peace in the world, you know the rest of the prophecy already so I'll cut to the chase. The two god's names are, Amaterasu the goddess of the sun and universe, she's also the ruler of the heavens. Susanoo is the god of sea and storm and also Amaterasu brother."** Kurama explaining

"Wait a damn minute it, those are the name of the techniques that Sasuke uses! How come he gets the power of Shinto gods and I didn't! That so unfair I mean c'mon why he gets the cool stuff _!"_ Naruto started complaining causing Kurama to rolls his eyes.

" **SHUT UP!"** Kurama roar making Naruto shut up not before flipping the giant fox off. **"I don't know why the Uchiha got both power from the gods but that doesn't matter now, you're still stronger than him."** Kurama smirk, of course the fox was telling the truth too, the reason why Naruto always struggling fighting Sasuke was because he wasn't trying to kill his first best friend but to stop him.If you're talking about power wise than Naruto still got the upper hand as he still got the other eight biju chakra in him and with both Kurama yin-yang chakra in him, he's two times stronger now. **"But that's all I know from Old Man Sage, apparently there more of them and that those Shinto's has influence over different worlds, ours included. Hmm if I remember correctly the old man bases some of our bodies from those Shinto youkai that he told us from the Shinto religion. Of course the Kyuubi a.k.a me is the strongest youkai out there! Best fitting for me right."** Kurama puff up his chest proudly until he notice Naruto wasn't paying attention, he was about to shout at him but another bright light lit up the area causing Naruto to shielding his eyes. 

Once the light died down Naruto opens his eyes but started blushing when he saw a figure standing in a few feet away from him. The figure was a women, a beautiful women if you ask Naruto, she have lustrous raven black hair that flows down to her lower back right above her bubble ass. She wears a loose fitting shrine maiden outfit that shows off her DD-cups breast and her light tan luscious creamy legs. Naruto noticed she has three whisker mark on each side of her cheeks like his, her eyes color was golden that holds much power as her pupils were slightly cat-like, the finally thing he noticed was the two black fox ears sticking out of her head with nine white, fox tails behind her.

" _Kurama, she has nine tails behind her, does that make her Kyuubi like you?"_ Naruto mentally ask his tenant who suddenly became quiet. Naruto didn't get any response from the Kyuubi so he shows Kurama an image of Guy and Lee in their green spandex.

" **YOUTH!"** The two teacher and student yell out giving Kurama their 'nice guy pose' blinding Kurama with their white teeth.

" **GARRR MY EYES! IT'S BURNS MAKE IT STOP!"** Kurama wailed out which Naruto did as the image started to disappear. **"I'll kill you Naruto!"** Kurama roars causing Naruto to chuckle nervously

" _Well you didn't reply and I got a beaut- I mean a pretty lad- I-I m-mean this fine ass- I-I-I m-m-mean, you know what someone in front of me dattebayo."_ Naruto stutter out as his head turn red with steam coming out. Taking a glance at the fox lady he could see she was looking at him with an amusing expression on her face making him turn brighter. Inside his head Kurama began laughing as his giant body began rolling around his mindscape. _"SH-SH-SHUP YOU DAMN FOX!"_

" **HAHAHAHAHA t-the** _ **kit**_ **got a crush HAHAHAHAHAHA oh this is rich HAHA!"** Kurama continues laughing as Naruto face started to get hotter. Naruto was about to resort, but a soft melody giggle caught Naruto ears, taking a glance at the women he could he saw giggling in her hand as her tail moving freely.

She caught him looking at her so she started to walk towards him. Naturally Naruto body starting to tense up as Kurama who was done laughing was now on guard ready to give his host power if he needed it. When the goddess was right in front of him she brought her hand up, and Naruto was ready for an attack but was surprise when she gently stroke his birthmark. His birthmark was always a sensitive spot so he lean against her soft hand while purring softly, causing her to giggle again.

"Naruto-kun~" her melody voice rang through his ears as he look slightly down at her. "Do you know who I am Naruto-kun?" She asks softly causing Naruto shaking his head. Giving him a beautiful smile she leans up to his ear and whisper softly. "My name is _Inari Okami_ goddess of foxes also goddess of fertility, rice, tea and sake. It's nice to finally meet you Naruto-kun and Kurama." The mention of Kurama caught Naruto by surprise but not Kurama, as he was about to ask her how she knew, she pulls him into a tight hug, pulling his face down to her buxom causing his arms flailing around. " _Mou~_ , Naruto-kun please stop moving around so much, your hot breat- _ohhhhh~"_ Inari moaned, taking advantage of the situation Naruto grab Inari shoulders and pulling his steamy red face back.

" **He-he-he kit, although she's a goddess I'll vote for you to mate her! Do it he-he-he…."** Kurama suggested giving out the familiar pervert giggle causing Naruto eyes to twitch.

" _Shut up dattebayo! You damn pervert fox when the hell you became perverted like kakashi-sensei and ero-sennin."_ Naruto mentally shouted out, but was ignore from the fox as he was still giggle.

" **I get bored in here and I went through your memories when you read one of his books, he-he-he you hairless monkey are at least good at one thing he-he."** Kurama shrugged his shoulder and Naruto was about to resort back but Inari decide to speak up.

"As amusing as it is on listening young Kurama teasing Naruto-kun I came here to discuss something important." Her voice sound serious so Naruto became serious as well. "Though~ I don't mind becoming Naruto-kun mate at all~" She wink at him causing him to blush and Kurama roar in laughter. "But I'll introduce myself again; my name is Inari Okami, goddess of foxes, rice, fertility and sake."

"Name Uzumaki Naruto the badass ninja in the world and the next Hokage! And my partner Kurama the Kyuubi." Naruto introduced both him and Kurama.

" **Show some respect in front of Lady Inari you idiot! She's a goddess that could kill you any second dumbass!"** Kurama roar in his head.

"Humph I respect no one until they earn it from me." Naruto shot back.

" **You idiot I'll devour yo-"**

"That's enough Kurama I know how Naruto-kun is, the others and I have watch over you since he were born after." Inari said surprising not only Naruto but Kurama as well.

"Wait so you've been watching since I was born?" he asked, getting a nod for an answer. "Why? I mean why the Shinto gods watching over me would?" he asked

"Hmm, well there was a lot of reason why but it's not my place to tell you but Lady Amaterasu. But one reason was because you were our champion Naruto-kun." She said earning at shock look from both Naruto and Kurama. "And you also interested us."

"So the reason you guys watch over me was because I was some kind of entertainment?" Naruto ask in a softly but if you listen carefully, you could hear how angry he is. "You guys think it's interesting watching me struggle in life and how I have to face hardship throughout my life because you THINK ITS INTERESTED HUH!" He roared out and would've continued if it wasn't for a pair of warm arms holding him tightly and a kiss on the forehead.

"Naruto-kun we Shinto gods didn't watch your life for entertainment at all, we were watching you, a lonely little boy who lost his parent during the night of his birth, who endured pain and loneliness throughout your childhood. A child who always gets in trouble so he could be acknowledge by others. Then that little boy turn into a brave little ninja who faces many difficult challenges despite the odds stack against him. Then we watch our little brave ninja change his ways to protecting his precious people.

As we continues watching our little brave ninja, as he went out adventuring around the world saving countries and forging new bonds…times flew by and before we knew it our brave little ninja, became our brave champion who has the determination to never give up on his nindo. You, our champion became the target of a terrorist group that will stop on nothing but to capture you, but yet you didn't waver, but became stronger. Our brave champion who dreams the impossible peace in the war filled world, but yet he never gave up and walk down the road of peace. Then our brave champion fought in the war, he who stand in front of his comrade and lead them to battle, fighting for the future of his world. Soon with the war ended our brave champion has one more fight to attend, our brave champion pour his heart and soul to save his friend from the darkest path he was about to take that was filled with nothing and despairs. Finally our champion came out on top with the victory that even the heavens roars in happiness. Our champion went through loneliness and suffering, to achieving the impossible peace of happiness, it was you Uzumaki Naruto that's the reason why we found you interesting our brave champion." Inari finishes her story, Naruto who face was full of surprise but she could tell he was happy.

"I-I d-don't know what to say, really I'm kind of embarrasses that the Shinto gods took interesting in me and all but what do you want from me?" He asks and Inari face change from being lovely to anger then sadden. He was about asked what happen but Kurama beat him to the punch.

" **Is something wrong Lady Inari?"** Kurama ask politely, which surprise Naruto since the fox was like him who doesn't respect anyone beside Old Man Sage. Maybe it's because she a Goddess of foxes and Kurama is also a fox so he must respect her and obey her…

Naruto you're a genius….

"Naruto-kun we Shinto gods need your help!" Inari said seriously shocking Naruto as Inari continues talking. "You see Naruto-kun there one world where we Shinto gods have little influence in and is in great danger." She explained.

"What do you mean Inari what's going on there _?_ " Naruto asked worried.

"The reason why us Shinto gods has less influence there because this world is where different gods from different pantheon ranging from Muslims, Greeks, Norse, Hindus and much more. But the biggest influence religion that holds mostly all influence is the Christians and their Biblical God. But the Judeo-Christian religion was made up by three fractions, Angels from the heaven who side with their lord, Fallen Angels that fell from grace, and Devils who came from hell with the Four Great Satan as their leader. A Great War broke loose as the three fraction fought each other's, many lives was taken from the war especially innocent people as well who was in the cross fighter."

"That's awful how the war could cause so many innocent lives from the people who weren't involved in it! Why wasn't the Biblical god there to stop this?" Naruto clenched his fist in frustration.

"He was busy fighting the Four Great Satan's, and the Leader of the Fallen Angels. But the point is Naruto-kun the Biblical God died along with the Four Satan's during the Great War." Shocking Naruto

"Gods can be killed? I thought you guys are immortals _!_ "

"We're not immortals Naruto-kun we're just have long-lived, with lifespan to millennia. We can grow olds and weakening when we reach our old age."

"…so how old are you." Naruto ask, only to receive a slap to the back of his head from Inari with mock angry face. "What was that for _?"_ Naruto yells pointing an accused finger at Inari.

"Humph, you don't ask a lady for her age! That's just rude." Inari scold Naruto causing him to scratch his head sheepishly.

"Ha-ha uh…sorry?" Naruto laugh nervously while apologizing.

"Humph I can forgive you this time." Inari said causing Naruto to cheer as she continuing her explanation "After the Great War, hell started to have a civil war between the Old Satan Fraction and the New Satan Fraction. I won't go into detail but the New Fraction won and Four New Satan was elected. But anyway the reason why we need your help because something big going to happen in that world, and one of our gods has broken free from his imprisonment and we need your help to stop his revolt.

"Wait, wait, wait, you want me to fight a god?! I'm only human, sure I fought the Juubi, and Kaguya, and even Madara and Obito when they were Ten-tails Jinchuriki but I had Sasuke and team 7 back with me." Naruto tried to explain causing Inari to frown.

"It's true you had your comrade with you but even if you were fighting alone against them we the gods knew you would still having beating them. Plus you're stronger now, and beside us gods will help you along the way." Inari tried to reassure him.

" **Lady Inari if I may ask but what kind of god are we supposed to fight?"** Kurama ask since he was curious, Naruto nodded his as well since he's also curious.

Sighing a bit Inari began to speak. "The god you're supposed to fight is Tsukuyomi, god of the moon, he's an evil god. He's the brother of Amaterasu and Susanoo. If you want more information you have to speak to Lady Amaterasu who is currently in the world that we were speaking about." She explained as Naruto began to think it over with his partner.

" _What do you think Kurama? Should we go, I mean it's kind of boring here since the war ending at all and I want to put my training into good use."_ Naruto mentally ask him partner.

" **Looking at this in an intelligent way, we're going to a world where we know nothing about it, or the danger we'll face. But in your short minded you wouldn't care and charge right in…so I say we go!"** Kurama answer getting chuckle from Naruto. He was about to give his answer to the goddess of foxes before something pops up in his head.

"Inari would I be able to return back to the Elemental Nation when I'm done with my mission?" Naruto ask getting a sad smile from Inari.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun but it's only a one way trip from here to there or here back the Elemental Nation." Inari said getting a horrific look from Naruto.

"WAIT SO I WON'T SEE ANY OF MY FRIENDS AGAIN! WHAT ABOUT MY DRE-"Naruto stop his ranting before coming down surprising Inari and Kurama. It's true he won't see any of his friends again or his dream to be Hokage in his village. But Naruto stop and thought of the danger in the other world that could use his help. It clear to him that the world need help, since Naruto finally achieve peace in his world didn't mean he couldn't bring peace to that world as well. So his choices are his friends or getting involved in something that not related to him.

Taking a deep breath Naruto look straight in Inari eyes making her blush a little when she say how serious and determined he is. "I would like to help the Shinto gods, even though I won't be able to see any of my friends again I know they will understand why I made my choice." He said getting a smile from Inari.

Walking up Naruto, Inari suddenly gave him peck on the lips making Naruto stumble back with a blushing face. "WH-what w-was that f-for dattebayo _!_ " Naruto stuttered out getting giggle from Inari and a perverted giggle from Kurama.

"I just gave you my blessing Naruto-kun." She smile at him before her smile turn into a seductive one "Or were expecting me to add a little tongue~" She lick her lips slowly getting a shiver from Naruto.

"But to answer your question I gave you my blessing to summon foxes as you command." That got Naruto to perks up.

"Really so now I can summon foxes now, sweet!" Naruto cheers out

"Yes but your toad contract was voided since my blessing took effect so you can only summon my kitsune now." She said getting a nod from Naruto, sure he'll miss his toad buddies but it's only for the best he guess. "It's time for you to leave Naruto-kun." Inari said as a portal open behind him, grabbing his hand she lead him in front of the portal. "Naruto-kun when you reach the other world I want you to head toward Kyoto in Japan that's where you will find Lady Amaterasu, she will tell you everything you need to know okay."

Giving her a nod, Naruto gave her a thumb up. "Don't worries Ina-chan leave it to me dattebayo!" He said getting blush from the goddess for using ' _chan'_ after her name. Naruto was about to enter the portal when he felt someone grab his hand and turn him around, the next thing he knew was his lips were touching something soft and he could smell a scent of sake? Looking down he blush when he Inari giving him a deep kiss. Not knowing what else to do he grab her waist and start kissing her back with the same affection.

Feeling him kissing back Inari slightly open her mouth to let her tongue through poking his lips asking for entrance. She got her answer when his mouth slightly open letting her tongue push through into his mouth as she start exploring it. She soon met his tongue as they both began to fight for dominance in Naruto' mouth. It lasted ten minutes since Naruto was inexperience Inari won the battle and starts resuming exploring his mouth. Five minutes later both of them broke the kiss with a satisficing Inari and light headed blonde hero before she could reacts Naruto stumble back through to the portal where Naruto would bring peace and chaos into the world.

"Kukuku he's so cute when he's blushes kukuku I can't wait for him to become one of us~" Inari started to giggle before flashing away.

 **AN: So how you guys like my new story? You guys like the idea? Highschool dxd focus on western religion in a country where Shinto was created. So I decided to put Shinto gods in my story with Tsukuyomi (moon god) as an evil god. Since Amaterasu called Tsukuyomi an evil god for killing Uke Mochi (Goddess of Food) I've decided to make him a permit evil god.**

 **For pairing it will be a harem not a big one I'll say about 5-6 or it could be a single pairing. Review your thought about.**

 **If harem it will be**

 **Amaterasu**

 **Inari**

 **Yasaka**

 **?**

 **?**

 **?**

 **Who do you guys want to be in the harem review to let me know.**

 **Well I got nothing much to say but review since I like you guys giving me ideas and correct my mistake if I have any since I don't have a beta but anyway I'm out**

 **Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 2 Saving the Crimson Princess

Saving the Crimson Princess

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these anime's they belong to their rightful author blah blah.**

 **AN: Yo! Thanks so much for the reviews, I really enjoy them and looking forward for more. You guys point out some mistake and give some tips and I appreciate it. Naruto is mature and smart but he will have his moments. He still childish even he's Hokage. But he won't yell out much anymore.**

 **Shout out to Jose19 for the information about DXD character it will help me compare Naruto level to them.**

 **Harem well it's still Amaterasu, Inari and Yasaka with three empty blanks.**

 **But I need to decide the last three girls quick.**

 **Rossweisse 12 votes/Rias 11 votes/Gabriel 17 votes/Akeno 15 votes/Kuroka 22 votes/Serafall 12 votes/Grayfia 7 votes**

 **Right now the top three girls are Kuroka/Gabriel/Akeno with the highest votes**

 **Please reviews the vote so I can decide who the last three girls are in the harem before next chapter. BUT I won't put Rias or Akeno together it has to be one of them not the both, in Naruto Harem it's the same with Serafall and Grayfia it has to be one not two.**

 **AND for my story goes well, the Shinto gods will be powerful in this story. Not as powerful as Great Red or Ophis but stronger than the minor gods. Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susanoo powers will be in pair of the 10 top strongest beings in the Dxd, I won't say how powerful but know this it for the sake of the plot. For the reason why Amaterasu is the leader of the Shinto so that's make her the strongest in the religion, with Tsukuyomi and Susanoo falling behind. Tsukuyomi will be the main villain for Naruto in this story. The Shinto gods will not intervene often but they will have the spot like, they are peaceful gods so they won't fight until they are force to or have good reason.**

 **AND for you guys who said that the harem won't work for Amaterasu because he's human well I agree with you BUT who say he will stay human heh? IF you read the last sentence in Chapter one Inari gave you guys a HINT, so look underneath the underneath I think that how it goes right?**

 **Well I'm done so enjoy the chapter!**

Saving the Crimson Princess

 **Underworld**

The underworld is an unusually place; when a human think of hell, they would say where the soul goes to be punish and torture for their sins. Hell would be picture as a dark world where the sky is pitch dark as the river cover in bloods, not a place where cities or trees would be found. And even devil who people picture them as evil creatures with horns on their head and tail from behind, not devils that look like human walking around the cities minding their business and what not.

Yep, hell is an unusually place

 **Phenex Mansion**

Rias Gremory was not a happy young devil. Why you may ask? Because she was force into a fate against her will by her family. Despite her protest her family wouldn't give in, so she made a desperate decision and challenge Riser in a Rating Game match. If she wins, her engagement with Riser will be voided and if Riser wins he would marry her immediately. But despite all the training her peerage and her went through, she fell short on victory when she has to surrender the match to save her precious pawn Issei.

Sighing to herself she gaze at the mirror in front of her, Rias is a beautiful young woman in her late teens with white skin, blue-green eyes and a buxom figure. Her most distinctive feature is her long beautiful crimson hair that reach down to her thighs, with a single strand hair sticking out from the top with loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. She is currently wearing a revealing white dress that show off her upper breast. Her gaze was interrupted when yellow flames lit behind Rias and her maid, and out came Riser.

"Rias my dear, you look lovely in that dress." Riser commented with a smug smirk causing Rias growl at him. "Come on Rias that isn't lady like is it?" His comments earn a glare from Rias this time.

"Riser-sama this area is off-limit for men." One of the maids stated.

"It's fine, I'm the star of the party, and I'm only here to see my sexy wife." Riser shook off the maid statement, making his way in front of Rias.

"I'm not the bride yet Riser." Rias snap at him. "And beside what's up with this dress?"

"It's perfect; it shows the demon world the bonding between the Gremory and Phenex household." He leans closer to Rias, "beside it will be easier to take off, for _our_ bonding time." Riser back off to leave, laughing along the way with Rias glare at his retreating body.

"I will never do such thing to the likes of you." Rias growled, Riser just started to laugh harder.

"But my dear Rias you will, because you lost and it's your fate to marry me!" Riser spread his arms out and showing off his superiority. "Or are you waiting for a hero to show up and save you tonight! It's over Rias you lose!" With that said his body was surrounding by flames then vanished, leaving Rias alone with her maid.

Looking back at the mirror, Rias gave a sad smile, "a _hero_ huh? That would be nice." Rias said touching the mirror. "I could use one right about now."

 **X**

"DAMN HIM! DAMN THAT YAKITORI, STEALING BUCHOU AWAY FROM US!" Issei roar as he repeatedly punches the wall with the rest of the peerage near him. After the match Grayfia personal heal the group so they could attend the ceremony, not before warning them not to do anything that might dishonor the Gremory household.

"Ise-san please stop your hand is bleeding!" Asia panic as she rushes to heal Issei hand.

"Kiba, you guys, can't we do something to prevent buchou from marrying that bastard!" Issei asks the group with a pleading look.

"We can't do anything or Rias and the Gremory will lose face among the remaining pillar." Akeno sadly said making Issei clench his fist in frustration.

"We were so close also, if only we had more time." Kiba frown

"We lost…." Koneko said in her monotone voice.

"DAMN IT!" Issei roar as he punched the wall one last time, leaving a crack behind.

Looking at the scene sadly Akeno couldn't help but blame herself, if only she was stronger then maybe just maybe they would have chance of winning. If maybe she was to you that power they might have a better chance, even if that power came from that _man_.

"Something on your mind Akeno-san?" A voice said causing Akeno and the other to look behind them to see Sona Sitri, heiress of the Sitri Clan and also Kuoh Academy student council president.

"Ara, its nothing Sona-sama." Akeno bow slightly to Sona.

"If you were thinking of the match, I would say you guys rather did an impressive job despite the result in the end." Sona praise the group.

"If we had more time to prepare we could've gotten stronger and we would have won." Issei comment roughly getting a sad smile from Kiba and Akeno as Koneko nodded her head.

"Maybe your right, but it looks like Rias is in a very tight situation, do you guys have a backup plan?" Sona asks only to receive a frown for an answer. "I see, its pain me to see Rias like this please give her my-"Sona was interrupted when a giant yellow flames appears in front of the ballroom showing Riser standing there.

"Welcome, all nobles from the honorable household, the Phenex family are honor with your attendance tonight party. Tonight we're here to witness a historic moment in devil society, tonight I, Riser Phenex, and the heiress of the Gremory Clan, Rias Gremory has announced our intention on marrying." Riser declares through the ballroom." Now without further ado, I present you my queen, Rias Gremory!"

A red magical seal of the Gremory family appeared next to Riser, and Rias appeared out of it.

Seeing his buchou, Issei attempt to make his way to her but two hands stop him from moving. Looking back Issei saw a frowning Kiba and sad eye Koneko holding him in place.

"Let go Kiba, Koneko-chan I have to save Buchou." Issei hiss out quietly. Getting apologize from the two as Issei struggle to free himself from them. Having enough Issei started to yell. "BUCHOU! I'M HERE TO SAV-"Issei stop mid-sentence when he and everyone felt a high pressure magical power in the room. Everyone felt a light sting when they felt a trace of holy power in it and before anyone knew it a huge magic portal appears in midair before disappearing when a silhouette shot down to the floor making a crater in the progress.

The household guard started to surround the crater preparing for an attack if need to. As the smoke start clearing up, the devils in the room could hear groaning coming from the crater as a figure started to walk out of the smoke. Leaving the crater, the devils saw a tall lean handsome young man in his late teens with short blonde hair with blues eyes and whisker like mark on his cheeks appear in front of them.

X

Naruto Uzumaki looks around the room full of people wearing fancy clothes, but what surprise him was strange dark energy coming off of them. Calling in the natural energy from the world, Naruto started to sweat lightly, so much hatred and bloodlust in this world. It looks like Mother Nature herself is angry at the world for polluting her air and water. The land that once filled with green forest is now replaced by buildings. As a Sage he couldn't help but sadden as how the world has abandoning Mother Nature and took a mental note to meet her personally.

Lucky for him he could ignore the hatred and bloodlust in his head, thanks to a giant fox in him that was once fill with hatred and bloodlust. Now entering sage mode he could feel different kind of energy around him.

' _Hmm, these people have a lot of dark energy in them; these people aren't human maybe devils, since they hold dark energy? What do you think Kurama?'_ Naruto mentally ask him partner while taking glances around the room with the guards started to circle on him. He soon narrows his eyes on Rias group.

" **I have to agree with you, these devils look human in this world. We have to do a lot of research if we want to know about this world and the beings in it."** Kurama stated, looking through his host eyes, he saw Naruto looking at a group of teenagers.

Looking at Rias group the first person he noticed was a young woman with a breast that could rival or even suppress Tsunade breast. She is about the same age as him with very long black hair with violet eyes with her hair tied in a long ponytail reaching all the way down her legs with two strand sticking out from the top of her head sloping backwards, with an awesome orange ribbon keeping it in place. He could feel her demonic power along with…holy power? Now that's interesting. When their eyes met Naruto saw her giving him a curious look with amusement. But her eyes told everything that Naruto needed to know about her, she went through pain, suffering and loneliness. She's very good at putting up a strong mask but she couldn't fool Naruto, he knew that she need someone to depend on to stay by her side and support her along the way or she'll fall in deep despair.

Moving on the next person of the group he saw a pretty boy with short blonde hair, grey eyes and a mole under his left eyes. Naruto could sense large amount of negative emotion coming from him. Naruto would look into that.

His eyes wander down to see a small petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes. As the front of her hair have two long bangs going down her shoulders with several loose bangs hanging over her forehead. She has a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair. To Naruto surprise she got chakra in her but the weird part is she only has the yin-release of the chakra.

" **The chakras in this world only have Yin charka, while the Yang is a different source of energy I presume."** Kurama explain.

' _So both Yin and Yang chakra are separated?'_ Naruto ask and getting a nod from the Kyuubi. _'Damn… I want someone as an apprentice too.'_ Naruto pouted getting an eyes roll from the Kyuubi

" **You're too stupid to teach anyone, and beside we need to worry about yourself, I can sense powerful energy making its way here soon, I know we could take them but right now we're in enemy territory so don't do anything stupid."** Naruto nodded his head he eye the last two member of Rias peerage.

' _Kurama can you feel it? There's a powerful aura coming from that boy left hand, and it's alive as well.'_ Naruto narrows his eyes on Issei.

" **It's seem like he has something seal inside his body as well."**

' _Like a Jinchuriki?'_

" **Possible that nun girl and the pretty boy got something inside them too, enough looking around we might have to fight our way out of this one, kukukuku let's see how these devils match a Jinchuriki."** Naruto smirk when a blonde hair guy walks forward with a piss off expression on his face.

"YOU, how dare you crash this historic event in the devil society!" Riser yellsout causing Naruto to scratch his head sheepishly.

"Uh…sorry…" Naruto awkwardly apologize, causing everyone to face fault. Before Riser got up and unleash his flaming wings and was prepare to attack Naruto when a voice interrupted him.

"Hohoho this turn out to be quite interesting hasn't it Grayfia?" A male voice said

"Yes it has Sirzech-sama." A stoic voice replay

Everyone turn around to see the ruler of the Underworld with his queen standing next to a surprise Rias.

"LUCIFER-SAMA/Nii-sama!" Everyone exclaim out while Naruto tense his body.

' _So the high energy was coming from them huh? I might need an escape route if things get ugly here, though I don't mind fighting.'_ Naruto thought.

"Well looks like something interesting shows up." Sirzech said walking towards Naruto with Grayfia following behind him as Naruto prepare for any sort of hostilely. "Relax young man we aren't going to attack, just to ask some question." He said with a gentle smile.

Sensing no lie in his voice Naruto lower his guard a little. "Ok, but I want some question answer as well." Naruto said getting a nod from Sirzech.

"Sirzech-sama you mustn't waste your time with this low life trash of a human boy, I'll say we just kill him and continue on with the party ceremony." Riser suggested, preparing a fireball to kill the human but stop when Sirzech put his hand up telling him to stop.

"Relax Riser-kun we're not heartless creature anymore we should welcome our guest with open arms." Sirzech cheerfully said with a glint in his eyes. "Beside you wouldn't have hit him." His words left everyone in the room confused before Riser felt a sharp kunai against his throat. Looking behind him he saw Naruto holding a kunai with his wind affinity against his throat with the second kunai near his…ass.

' _fast'_ was the thought of every devil in the room beside Sirzech and Grayfia who saw his movement as they were very impress by the human speed.

"I suggested you don't look down on us…human, or I might give you hemorrhoids." Naruto threaten as he grip both weapon tighter.

"…"

"…"

"Bahahahahaha, do it!" The silence was broken by a sound of laugher, glancing at the source of the laugher Naruto and the devils could see Issei laughing his ass off, while Akeno giggle in her hand, Asia got a blush on her face, Kiba just laugh lightly, and Koneko got a small smile on her face.

"As entertaining as the threat seem, I think it's time for our questions to be answer, am I right?" Sirzech said getting a nod from Naruto as he back away from Riser, not before dodging a fireball aiming at him from Riser.

"How dare you, a human touching me a noble high class devil, I will turn you into ashes!" Riser roars as he sent multiple fireballs the size of basketball. Before it could reach Naruto an ice wall appear in front of the incoming fireball and cancel the attack.

"Riser-sama, Sirzech-sama said to stand down and I won't hesitate to enforce my king order." Grayfia warn as her voice mean pain and suffering.

"Tsk, if the strongest queen said so." Risers scowled before facing Sirzech and slightly bow to him. "I'm sorry for my rude display earlier Sirzech-sama." Riser said politely

"It's fine Riser-kun, now for the important matter." Sirzech wave Riser off before facing Naruto. The both of them stare at each, sizing each other up; it lasted for a few minutes before Sirzech decided to speak first. "Hmm, first let introduce ourselves shall we? My name is Sirzech Lucifer formerly known as Sirzech Gremory and the leader of the Four Great Satan." He introduced himself.

' _So he's the new Lucifer that won the civil war against the Old Satan Faction huh… I expected him to look older and more…I don't know, strict, discipline, serious and have a 20 foot pole stuck up his ass like that Riser guy back there.'_ Naruto thought.

" **Don't judge a book by its cover… you know that better than anyone else** _ **kit**_ **."** Naruto gave a light nod in response. **"That Sirzech guy power is strong I admit, judging by his power level he's stronger than Lady Inari not as high as ours but still watch yourself Naruto."** Kurama scowled.

' _I see well I got to be careful then.'_ Naruto blink before he remembers something. _'Speaking of which, earlier you gave Inari a lot of respect, and went so far as to call her lady Inari, what's up with that?'_

Getting a grunt in return Kurama response **"I only show her respect because she the goddess of foxes even though I'm made all chakra I'm still a fox in mind."**

' _But you have rabbit ears and upper body of a human with thumbs!'_

" **I DO NOT HAVE RABBIT EARS YOU DAMN HUMAN! SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME AND SAY GOOD BYE TO YOUR OFFSPRING!"**

' _It's a joke… he-he-he, yeah a joke… anyway I gotta get back here…so cya!'_ Naruto quickly cancel his connection with Kurama.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the number one unpredictable badass ninja in the world." Naruto introduce himself, getting a few whisper from the devils around him.

"Ninja? Did the human hit his head while crashing down?"

"Human now a day will say anything to boost their confident up."

"But look how serious he was introducing himself."

Naruto eyebrow twitch violently, but kept his calm. While Sirzech was examining Naruto over he could tell the young man was telling the truth as how he reacted to the comments by his fellow devil peers.

"Sirzech-sama you can't possible believe him do you?" Riser-sama roar in laughter with the devils around him expect Rias and her peerage along with Sona, Sirzech and Grayfia.

X

"That bastard, making fun of someone when he was introducing himself. He's really a jackass." Issei growl out, while Rias who was with her peerage during the whole Naruto and Riser episode, frown a bit.

"Ara, it's seem the higher nobles are distracted, It's our chance to escape Rias." Akeno suggested but didn't get a response from her king. "Rias?" She said again getting her king attention.

"Did you say something Akeno?" she honestly asks.

Giving a nod, Akeno repeated herself. "I said it's the best time to escape." Looking at her king, she saw Rias looking at the blonde mystery boy now name Naruto Uzumaki. "Ara, are you perhaps interesting in this Naruto boy Rias?"

Taking her gaze away from Naruto she looks over at her queen. "I would be lying if I said I wasn't, he's a mystery, while he call himself a ninja I would say he's telling the truth by his voice and consider his clothing he's wearing and the weapons he pulls out on Riser only add more evidence as he's telling the truth." She explains after analyzing Naruto since he came. "But despite all that he's still mysterious."

Giving Rias a nod she stare at Naruto also, when their eyes met she a strong will person that share the same pain as her. She could see it, the loneness, suffering, and pain of losing a love one just like her, but for her she need a pillar to support her, but him…he is the pillar. A strong pillar that everyone leans toward, a pillar that wouldn't budge, or crumble. Maybe he's the one that she could lean on?

"Chakra…" Koneko muttered, narrowing her eyes at Naruto.

X

"I'll ask the first question, what is a human here doing in the Underworld?" Sirzech asks.

"I don't know, I just found myself here when I fell through that portal." He replies with a shrug of his shoulder getting a nod from Sirzech. "Now it's my turn, what are you planning on doing with me since I'm a human in the Underworld?"

Smiling Sirzech reply "I guess nothing as long you don't threaten the devil society I will let you off, you have my word as a Satan." Reading his emotion Naruto could tell he speaks the truth but the same prick interrupts them again.

"You can't be serious Sirzech-sama you can't let him leave just like that! Just kill the human and be done with it." Riser said getting nod from his fellow devils.

"Hmm maybe your right." Sirzech ponder on the idea causing Naruto to tense his body again. "I guess I can give him task!" He announce as everyone eyes were on him. "Naruto Uzumaki, I have a request for you, you can denied it if you want but please listen to me first." He asks Naruto who was thinking it over.

' _Hmm I can just escape now if I wanted too, but if I can get in this guy good side I might have a possible ally in the future.'_

" **Your right we might need allies if we have to face Tsukuyomi and the danger in this world. So having the devil behind our back is a good idea."** Kurama gave his input also.

"Sure I got nothing to do right now so what is it?" He lazily asks. As Sirzech smile cheerful with a glint in his eyes that no one knows beside his queen who only shook her head.

"Well Naruto-kun…" Getting an raised eye from Naruto for _'kun'_ part. "You see this party is engagement party to celebrate the engagement of the Riser Phenex and my dear little sister Rias Gremory. Rias, please be a dear and introduce yourself." He called out as everyone heard footsteps coming closer, as a redhead girl appear in front of Naruto.

"Such beautiful crimson hair." Naruto unconsciously muttered, getting Rias to lightly blush with Sirzech smirking, and Riser snarling at them.

"What about me Naruto-kun, I too have crimson hair, see…" Sirzech said as Naruto look at him horrified. "Hm, whats wrong Naruto-kun…."

Getting out of his horrific state Naruto just mutter something about not interesting with any boys love or staying in the same room with him alone. Just confuse Sirzech further.

Clearing her throat, Rias gave a light bow "I'm Rias Gremory, heiress to the Gremory Clan." She introduces herself proudly though Naruto could tell she doesn't like being called by it. Naruto could tell she doesn't want people to see her as her family name but Rias itself, she just like Konohamaru when he was younger. All she wanted was someone to acknowledge her as Rias and not Rias Gremory the next heiress.

Guess like he has a lot of work to do to help these people out.

Giving her a thumb up, he introduces himself again. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki super awesome ninja nice to meet you!" Rias couldn't help but giggle at Naruto antic

Clearing his throat Sirzech continues explaining. "You see Naruto-kun my family made a marriage contract for Rias and Riser before she was born. But my dear little sister doesn't want to marry him so she challenges him into a Rating Game or you could say a battle to determine her fate. As you can see she lost the match." Sirzech finish sadly making Naruto angry but didn't let it show in the outside.

"Sirzech-sama what is the meaning of this!" Riser demanded as his eyes narrowed.

"Riser-kun the Rating Game was interesting to watch. However, against my little sister who was inexperienced and had half the pieces, it was a bit…" Sirzech trail off.

"Do you complaints about the match?" Riser scowled

"Not at all, the Rating Game itself would become meaningless if I did. Beside, considering the circumstance involved this time, my old family would be dishonored." He explains causally. "All I wanted is something flashy for my sister engagement party. This is where Naruto-kun comes into play."

Raising an eyebrow Naruto asks, "And what do you mean by that?"

"My request is simple really, I ask you if you're willing to fight Riser Phenex! If you don't I could let you off right away, but if you agree on the match I will granted you any wishes you desire if you win, so what do you say?" Sirzech asks.

"That's outrages Sirzech-sama you want me to fight this trash of a human why would I lower myself to do that!" Riser demanded as Sirzech smirk at him.

"All I wanted to see is this Shinobi vs. the legendry immortal bird phoenix!" Sirzech announce making everyone cheers. "Besides it's your chance to dispose of him if you want." Sirzech rally up Riser, it works as Riser smirk before giving a blown out laughter.

"Yes, yes I like that I'll have a match with him!"

' _So that's his game huh, very sneaky I would say, wanted to see my power first handed; I'll play your game for now.'_ Naruto thought before taking a glance at Rias who doesn't look so happy. _'Of course she isn't, she's being force into marry this jackass over here and she lost her chance of getting out the contract.'_

Clearing his throat Naruto spoke loudly, "before I make a decision I want to ask Rias a question!" He said as Sirzech gave him a nod with a smile. Nodding his head in return Naruto look over at Rias who looks confuse and curious. "Rias, I want to ask you a question, can you answer it honestly." He said seriously getting a nod from Rias.

"Of course, what's the question?" She asks.

"Do you really want to marry Riser?" He said surprising her and everyone except for some. She really doesn't want to marry Riser; she wants the freedom to marry the man she loves. But what could this human do? She really want to say yes, but thinking as the heiress of the Gremory Clan she knows how benefited it is for this marriage. She was about to reply but Naruto stops her, eyes harden before speaking "stop, I know what you're thinking and I don't want a force answer. I want the real answer, stop thinking as Rias Gremory the heiress of the Gremory clan, and starting thinking about you, as Rias." He said softly.

Rias was shock to say the least, here a human asking her, Rias on how she feels and not as the heir of the Gremory Clan but the true Rias. This was the first time anyone see her as Rias, as herself and it feels… _great_.

"What are you saying human! Of course she'll marry me, Rias is mine, this marriage will close the two household together and increasing the devil society strength with my offspring!" Riser smirk widely flaring his arms out.

Rias was about lash out on him but stop when she and every devil in the room felt a massive pressure landing on their shoulder. The pressure was so great that Riser and everyone else fell down on their hands and knees, with Issei and Asia fainting from the overwhelming pressure. Akeno was on her hand and knees as well, though if you look at her face closely you could see her breathing heavily with her cheeks redden with a dazing look on her face.

The M is strong in this one….

Koneko and Kiba are having a hard time not to lose consciousness. The ones that aren't affected were Sirzech and Grayfia, though you could see a single sweat on her face.

Rias look for the source of the pressure and was surprise to see it was coming from Naruto whose body was surrounded by a orange aura while Naruto glare deadly at the shaking Riser.

"You're a scum you know that? The reason why you're marrying Rias was so you and your family can benefit from her power. While you were talking about Rias as if she was your objects that you own!" Naruto snarl as his eyes briefly turn red before turning back to icy cold blue. "People like you disgust me, thinking your all high and mighty, while looking down on people because of their status. But not only that you treat people like Rias as an object for your own amusement and that's the thing that pisses me off! Rias is like everyone else in this room that has feeling. Yet she was force into this stupid marriage just for the benefit of the clan?" Lifting up the pressure he turns to look at Sirzech smiling face with sparkles in his eyes. "I have two wishes when I kick this scum ass." He said pointing at the shaking Riser who's slowly standing up. "First, I want you to cancel this pathetic marriage contract and let Rias live her life as she pleases; I know you have the power to do it."

Nodding his head Sirzech said, "Very well I will tell mother and father if you win your match." He pauses for a second before continuing. "And what would the second wish be?"

"I want access to the devil history books and other supernatural faction history as well." Naruto said bluntly, as Sirzech simple raise an eyebrow.

"And my I ask why you want those books and your reason for it?" Sirzech suspiciously asks.

"I have my own reason, though if you must know then I can see no harm done by telling you but it has to be after my match and in private since I don't want people ears dropping on us." Gesturing at the devils whose ears dropping on them..

"I see, then I accept your second request." Sirzech said, getting uproar from the surround devils.

"Sirzech-sama you couldn't possible let this human know about our history, he might use our weakness against us if he finds out our secret!" A random devil shouted out, and other yells out in agreement. Before things get out of hand Sirzech put his hands up silencing everyone.

"He already accepted my request, who am I to decline his wishes when I said he could wish for anything." Sirzech stated before his eyes narrowed. "Or are you saying do don't trust my judgment?" The devils shook their furiously. "Good, now it's time for us to watch the battle against a human who call himself a ninja against the legendry bird, which will decide the fate of my little sister marriage life, Shinobi vs, Phoenix!" He announces getting cheers around the room beside a few.

"HA-hahaha, this match will be over before it will even start, I'll burn him into ashes!" Riser mock at Naruto who was staring at him with an bored expression.

"… let's get this over with, I have places to be." Naruto look at Sirzech who gave him a nod.

"Well then I will teleport you two to the arena for your match, May the best man win!" He said as two magic seal appear below them, as Riser vanish to the arena. Naruto was about to vanish as well before someone stop Sirzech.

"Nii-sama please wait I minute I need a few minutes with Naruto, since he will be fighting on my behalf." She reason with Sirzech, as the demon lord just gave her a smile.

"Of course, take as much time you need." Giving her brother a bow she grabs Naruto by the hand and dragged him off to the side where no one can hear them.

 **Naruto and Rias**

"…"

"…"

They both stood there in an uncomfortable silent, having enough of the uneasy tension in the air Naruto decide to speak up first.

"Um…I gotta go fight that jackass so I'll see you later…" He said, nervously scratching his head.

"Wait, I want to know why… "Rias said, getting a confused look from Naruto.

"Why…what?" he asks, getting sigh from Rias.

"Why did you wish for to cancel the marriage, it has nothing to do with you, it's not like I'm mad or anything but rather I'm thrilled that I got another chance to cancel this marriage, I'm just curious on why would you do that, we don't know each other at all." Naruto just sigh a bit before looking straight in Rias eyes as she met his stare. They both stare at each other for a second before Naruto spoke up.

"I had a friend who sprouted out nonsense about fate this and fate that." He said thinking back in the Chunin exam when he face Neji, may his soul enjoy his everlasting freedom. "He believes fate was decided for people when they are born, and no matter what people do they will never escape their destiny." He saw Rias, who was listening to his story frown a bit.

"You use the word ' _had'…_ don't tell me he's dead." Rias gasp when she saw Naruto gave a sad smile. "I-I'm sorry…" She apologize to which Naruto wave it off.

"It's fine he died protecting me and I'm really grateful and I would live my life two times the fullest for his sake as well." Naruto said getting a smile from Rias. 'Beside he was about to break out of his cage and can finally fly freely…" Naruto trail off…

"That's a good where to put it, please continue you're story…Naruto-kun."

"There nothing much to say Rias, just that I fought Neji and convince him that 'if a failure like me could change my destiny then a genius like him can also." Someone clear their throat making both teenagers looks up to see Grayfia.

"Naruto-san I suggest you meet Riser-sama in the arena, the nobles are growing impatient." She said getting a nod from Naruto.

"Ok I'll be right there." He said as Grayfia nodded and walk back to her king, as Naruto look back at Rias who was frowning. "I have to go and remove that twenty foot pole from his ass."

"Wait, are you sure you can win this? My future depends on this fight I just don't to marry that bastard Riser." She said, feeling a hand on her head, to which it belong to Naruto.

"Rias, I need you to trust me, even though we just met I need you to believe in me to get you out of this contract." He smiles at her and Rias couldn't help but to trust him. For some reason his presence gave off an aura that tell her everything will be fine and let him take care of it, And to put her faith in this man hand. "Well I'm off, wish me luck Rias." He said walking towards Sirzech and Grayfia.

"I'll believe in you this time, so kick his ass Naruto-kun!" Rias shouted out to the retreating form of Naruto. A red magic seal appear under him as Naruto turn around and gave Rias the nice guys pose.

"Kicking ass is what I do best! Beside hero always arrive in the last minute to save the princess." Naruto smirk before he vanishes to the arena.

As a magical screen appear around the room showing Riser and Naruto standing across from each other.

' _A hero huh?'_ Rias smile, making her way to her peerage to watch the match together.

It was time for the Shinobi to face a Phoenix!

 **Yo everyone I want to thank you so much for the reviews for the first chapter. Your review gave me motivation on writing a second chapter in the same week! Thanks again for the review it really motivate me and I hoping you guys continuing on reviewing. I only update this story two-three times a month for you guys if 'm not busy, that is… but I will do my BEST!**

 **For the harem I need this is the last chance to vote before I make my decision.**

 **Did you guys find out the hint in the last sentence in chapter one from Inari if you haven't then that's too bad** **but if you did good for you.**

 **But I will say this Naruto will be human in the story for now at least who know what I have plan for him kukukukuku.**

 **But anyway thanks for the support and I'll see you next time.**

 **Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

Shinobi V.s Phoenix: the Humiliation

 **AN: Yo everyone here's chapter 3 I will WARN you that I had to force myself to write this so I'm sorry in advance.**

 **The three girls with the most vote for the harem are Rias with 90 votes/Kuroka with 87 votes/Gabriel with 60 votes/tie between Rossweisse and Serafall with 35 votes. Some of you who doesn't like Rias because she overuse then I'm sorry but the people have voted.**

 **Well then let the story start.**

The first thing Naruto noticed was the arena was about the same size of the Chunin exam stadium back in Konoha. Across from him, Naruto saw Riser looking towards him with that smug smirk of his. The same smug smirk he saw throughout his life…before he wipes it away with a Rasengan.

' _Hmm, how should I approach this…?'_ Naruto ponder in thought.

" **You could always end him with your Rasenshuriken or my Bijudama kukukuku, yep I vote for the Bijudama"** Kurama suggests eagerly, Naruto just sweat dropped at his partner.

' _No, that would show the devils our power. They might think of us as a threat and kill us on the spot, so we'll just have play with this jackass a bit kukukuku.'_ Naruto sadistic smirks.

" **So we're going to humiliate him in front of everybody?"** Kurama asks, though his answer was his host smirk grew wider.

' _Oh yeah, and I know the perfect way kukukuku.'_

"Alright the match between the Shinobi and the Phoenix will commence if both side are ready!" Both fighters nodded their head. "Well then let the match begins!" Sirzech announced as magical screen appear above them.

"This is match is over! Prepare to die, human!" Riser shouted, bringing out his flaming wings and charging at Naruto.

Naruto for his part just reach for his ninja pouch behind his waist, rumbling through his pouch he pulled out…a book. But not just any book it's his only and favorite book… ' _Tales of a Gutsy Ninja'_ and began reading it, not paying attention to the incoming flaming chicken.

 **With Rias and others**

"What's he doing?! That bastard is heading straight for him and he's reading a book!" Issei shouted, pointing at the screen.

"Maybe he has a strategy up his sleeve." Kiba laugh nervously.

"Rias, this could be bad, Naruto isn't moving or showing any sign of defending he'll die, and it's all over." Akeno look nervously at Rias, who look calm and unfazed. "Ara, does buchou trust Naruto that much for you to not be slightly worried? Your future depends on this match after all."

Taking her gaze off the match, she looks at her peerage. "I don't know to be honest, but somehow after our talk I can't help but put my faith in him." She pauses before looking back at the screen as Riser getting closer to our blond hero. "I should be worried about this match, but yet I'm not. It's strange isn't it, a stranger that crash out of nowhere and then fighting for my future, all I can do is watch and hope for the best." She finish, as the rest of the peerage was silent.

"Come on you whisker bastard kick that yakitori ass, and save buchou!" Issei shouted out at the screen only to wince when Rias grab his ears.

' _I hope you win Naruto-kun'_ Rias thought.

 **Back with Naruto**

Riser was flying in fast, gathering his flames in his hands; Riser unleashes an enormous fireball towards Naruto, who's reading his book. Looking up from his book Naruto deadpanned at the directly attack. Who the hell rush in, head first without knowing their enemy, Riser must be an idiot, or arrogant.

" **Haha, you shouldn't be talking, you use to do that, hell you still rush in head first idiot!"** Kurama snicker at his host.

' _Shut up Kurama! I rush in to test my enemy and prepare for the worst, not like this guy who's being arrogant with his power.'_ Naruto pouted. Sensing the attack coming near Naruto broke his connection with Kurama and look up in time for the fireball to make contact.

"HAHAHA, I told you didn't I, you'll burn into ashes. Human trash like you couldn't even match me, Riser Phenex Bahahahah!" Riser laughs, watches his flame consumes Naruto.

 **Rias and the Others**

"No…." Rias mutter quietly, she just witness Riser attack hit Naruto directly. No one can come out of the flames unscratched or for some alive. She was about to give up hope but her guts keep telling her its isn't over yet, so right now she's doesn't know what to believe, her eyes that just witness Riser burning Naruto, or her gut that's telling her its isn't over yet.

"Buchou, that bastard just killed that Naruto guy, we should leave now while everyone is distracted." Issei suggested, though he did feel bad for Naruto but right now he has to help Rias escape from the party.

"I-I don't know." She replies making her peerage looks at her surprise.

"Rias you don't think Naruto survive that attack do you? For us devils the attack would injure us but for a human, he couldn't have survived that blast." Akeno said, Rias was about to reply but a familiar voice beat her to it.

"Haha don't underestimate Naruto-kun." Sirzech walks up to Rias and her peerage with Grayfia right behind him.

"What do you mean Lucifer-sama?" Kiba question, but Sirzech just merely smile at them.

"I wouldn't have pick him if he wasn't strong, just cause he's human you shouldn't underestimate him, especially Naruto-kun."

"What's so special about Naruto-kun, nii-sama?" Rias asked

"Hmm, for a human his power is powerful, if I would have taken a wild guess, his skill and power alone could take on a Ultimate-Class Devil…but if he tap into the other power source in him I have no doubt in my mine he could take me on in my true form and comes up on top ." Sirzech said serious, surprising everyone.

"Wait, wait your telling me this guy has the power to fight a Satan and might actually win?!" Issei asked and got a nod from Sirzech. "So he's basically a god-like human."

"Yes Ise-kun, but not just us Satan he could take on, but perhaps Gods from different pantheons as well." Sirzech reply shocking everyone around him.

"Nii-sama could he be a demigod, we did feel traces of holy power coming off him when he landed here?" Rias asks.

"No. he's one hundred percent human from the aura he's giving off."

"…chakra" Everyone turn to look at Koneko in surprise. "He has chakra…"

"How do you know this Koneko-chan?" Kiba asked.

"… I can feel it, his chakra is heavy and….it feels warm…." She mutter the last part to herself but the other caught it with their enhance hearing.

"Hm, a human that could use chakra interesting." Sirzech ponder on that.

"BUCHOU-SAN look!" Asia pointed at the screen.

 **Back with Naruto**

"Hahaha, it's over!" Riser laughs, though he was confused when no once announce his winning yet.

"Don't turn around." A voice said behind him, not heeding the warning, Riser turn around and got his face smack with something hard causing him to fly and crashes into the arena wall. Picking himself off the wall Riser looks up to see Naruto standing where he was, reading his book with an bored expression. "I told you not to turn around, but did you listen to me? No…so you got bitch slap with my awesome book." Naruto calmly reply, though in his head he was laughing his ass off.

"You! How could you survive my flames, you should have been burn into ashes." Riser shot back up on his feet with an enrage expression on his face.

Raising a single eyebrow Naruto just pointed where the flames were as a burnt log lay on the ground. "You didn't burn me; you burnt a log… congrats though, we established that you can't aim kukuku." Naruto mock Riser, whose face was red from rage before his whole body was cover in flames.

"You dare mock me! A high-class noble, die and know your place trash!" Riser shouted and fire multiple fireballs towards Naruto, who easily dodge the incoming fireball while reading his book with the same bored expression on his face, which piss Riser to no end. "Die, die, die, die, die, DIE!" Riser saw red, how dare this human look at him with that look on his face, him a high-class devil, unforgiveable. Riser continuously firing his fireballs at Naruto.

The smoke rising where Naruto use to stand covering the area where Riser attack hits, Riser was panting a bit, he never use so much power before and his mind couldn't register the amount he has used up. "Ha…ha…ha… serve you right human…" Riser said in-between breath and he watches the smoke clear up. But was shock when he was expected Naruto to be on the ground burnt and dead, but found another log in his place. "WHAT, WHERE IS HE SHOW YOUSELF!" Riser yells out.

"Lesson number one never let your enemy get behind you…" A voice said behind Riser, who turn around but was too late as he saw Naruto crouching on the ground with his index and middle fingers pressed together in Tiger hand seal, his eyes were closed as any ominous energy coming off of him. His eyes snapped open and his face was shadowed and his eyes have stars in them.

"Ninpo: Konohagakure Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death" With a mighty roar that shook the heavens itself, Naruto shoved his chakra-enhanced fingers right into Riser ass as time stop around them. Riser face went from rage into horror then pain and…pleasure? Before Riser sail across the arena with a bloody scream that was heard throughout the underworld.

 **Naruto World**

Kakashi was sitting behind his desk in the Hokage tower giggling while reading his orange book, he stop and got up and walk towards the window that shows Konohagakure, shedding a single tear. "I don't understand but, I'm proud of you Naruto." Kakashi said before resume reading his Icha icha book.

 **Rias and the Others**

Silence, no one said anything when Naruto shove his finger up Riser ass. "Bwahahahahahahaha" Except for Issei, who was laughing his ass off following by others. "He-he shove his finger up Riser ass hahaha." Issei cried laughing.

"Kukukuku, that was unexpected…though I wonder if he's willing to do to try it on me." Akeno said making Rias shake her head at her queen nature.

"No Akeno, I forbid you for asking him that. That could be a deadly technique for all we know." Rias said firmly.

"Ara, it may seem that way, or do you want him doing that to you only~" Akeno teased her kings, Rias just huffed and turn back to watch the match though you could see a hint of red on her cheeks. "Ara"

 **Naruto and Riser**

' _I made you proud Kakashi-sensei! Ah, it feels good when someone else received it beside me.'_ Naruto shed a single tear of happiness.Looking where Riser landed, he could see Riser shakily standing up holding his ass. _'How should I embarrassed him further hmm…eh I'll wing it.'_

"Y-you h-how dare you do that to me, I'll kill you, I'll fucking piss on your ashes when I-Im done!" Riser shouted though he stills a bit shacking up from the last attack.

"Oi, stop lying, I know you like something up your ass so don't try to covering it up!" Naruto shouted back. Riser didn't reply, he yells out in rage and fly towards Naruto. He didn't get far when he felt pain at his stomach before flying back from the punch, trying to maneuver himself in midair he saw another Naruto above him that deliver an axe kick to his chest, making his body fly to the ground with the Naruto clone falling behind. Another clone poof up in existence on the ground before jumping up at Riser, With Riser between both clones, the clones created a Rasengan for the each of them and deliver it in Riser stomach and back. **"Rasengan"** both clones called drilling their Rasengan in Riser causing him to scream out in pain as his body crash at the ground.

Standing in front of Riser, Naruto and his three clones look down at Riser who once again stood up as his wound starting to heal him.

"Hahaha you can't hurt me, I'm a Phenex our family has the power of the legendry bird, we're immortal!" Riser rose again laughing at Naruto.

"So, you're telling me that physical wounds would just heal up?" Naruto asks

"That's right we are immortals nothing can kill us." Riser boasted, as Naruto and his clones looked at each other before facing Riser with each of them having a shit eating grin on their faces.

"So, you Phenex body are immortal…" one of Naruto clones said.

"But mentally you're not, so…." Another one of his clone trail off, making Riser pale when Naruto started a Rasenshuriken in his hand, he could feel enormous energy coming from it with a trace of holy power.

"W-wait, don't you understand that this marriage is important to us devils in the future?! A human like you who having nothing to do with us shouldn't interfere in our affair!" Riser tried to reason with Naruto.

"I don't give a shit about the whole devils race shit, Riser! Marriage isn't supposed to be for the benefit of anything beside the happiness between the people that fell in love with each other! If you and the other devils couldn't understand then I'll make you!" **"Rasenshuriken"** Naruto threw the Rasenshuriken at the screaming Riser, as the Rasenshuriken made contact with Riser the orb expanded up to forty meter radius showing a windy dome reaching the top of the arena.

' _Hm, that's stronger than I thought it would be.'_ Naruto thought as the dome disappear leaving a forty meter crater with Riser laying in the middle all bloody with multiply scratches on him. ' _Yep, stronger than before.'_

"Riser Phenex is unable to battle the winner is Naruto Uzumaki the Shinobi!" Sirzech announces as two magic seal appear underneath both Riser and him before flashing the two away.

 **Unknown Location**

A shadowy figure could be seen sitting on a throne as the room was dark as night and behind the throne was a large glass window as the moon was cover by the clouds.

"So my sister really did bring him here after all." The figure said, watching the match between Riser and Naruto. "Not surprising, those foolish devils couldn't match against him anyway." He replays the match over again, and again, until he pause it showing Naruto face making the figure sneer. "Him, I will make him pay! I will make you fall in depth of darkness for stealing her attention away from me. Why would she be interesting in you, a mere mortal over me! I will make them pay I will kill you and my other foolish brother and I would be with her forever, and become the ruler of the heavens!" The figure said before firing a silver magic blast at the screen causing it to shatter. "Kukuku, its fatal my dear sister, I have once again awoken from my slumber, the whole world will fall in the pit of darkness and we could be together at last my Amaterasu~" The figure laugh heartily as the moon peek out from behind the clouds shining down in the room.

Slowly but surely, the light from the moon reveals the figure sitting on the throne. The figure turns out to be a handsome man in his mid-twenties, with smooth long sliver hair reaching down his back, with the both side of his bangs reach to his shoulder and several bangs cover his forehead. His face is calm, as his red eyes glow in the darkness; he's currently wearing a military style uniform, which consists of a silver ankle-length overcoat with gold trimmings on the chest, sleeve cuffs and neck-guard. He wears silver trousers, with knee-length black buckled boots and white gloves. His uniform has a mall half mantle hanging off his shoulder emblazoned with a moon crescent. (07 Ghost Ayanami military uniform but in silver)

Behind him stood one of the 'Three Great Spear' Tonbogiri also known as the 'Dragonfly Cutting Spear'. The spear is white double edge spear, one of the spear head has long leaf shaped blade that is meant for thrusting, while the other hand of spear is shape as a moon crescent with the both side of the metal meant for cutting, though the old thing about it is, the dark aura surrounding it.

On the bottom of the throne lay a sleeping silver kitsune, but the mostly noticeable thing about it was its nine-tails waving around lazily.

"It's almost time to put my plan into action, isn't that right…Mitsuki?" Tsukuyomi asks the silver kitsune on the bottom, who just yawn and opens its eyes showing a pair of glowing slit blue eyes.

" **I don't care; as long I'm the strongest Kyuubi alive I don't care what you do Tsuki"** The now silver Kyuubi name Mitsuki yawn before looking where the magic screen uses to be. **"As long you promise me strength our deal stays, I wouldn't lose to anyone, not to that fake Kyuubi inside that boy body and especially not losing to her."** Mitsuki snarl at the end of the sentence, Tsukuyomi just smile not a pleasant smile but a sinister one.

"But of course, my plan will soon come into play, let's us test our enemy shall we, Hahahahaha" Tsuki laugh as the moon lit the entire room and in front of his throne, showing hundreds of oni, of different shapes and sizes kneeling before him.

" **ALL HAIL TSUKUYOMI-SAMA!"** The oni cheers

 **Ballroom**

The first thing Naruto noticed when he appears back in the ballroom was silence. He looked around and saw the other devils became wary of him. Though he could see Rias and her group was happy along with Sirzech, Grayfia just gave a small smile.

"Uh…I'm back?" He scratches his head sheepishly, though his instinct kicked in and caught an incoming red head princess. "Whoa Rias, what's up?" He asked

"N-nothing I'm just happy that I'm out of the marriage contract, thanks to you" She smile happily, causing Naruto to scratch his cheeks nervously with a slight blush when he felt her breast pressing on his chest. Though he did feel a lot of negative emotion aiming at him, looking around he saw a brown hair boy crying while glaring at him with a blonde hair girl comforting him.

' _Weird_ 'He thought before looking down at Rias. "U-um Rias can you let go of me, I have to talk to your brother." Naruto said though she let go of her hug but latch on to his arm and escort him to her brother. _'H-her breast, damnit, Ero-sennin must be laughing his ass off now.'_

" **I know I am right now Bawahahaha"** Kurama laughs, his host always finds himself in this kind of situation. What are next, another god and a Kyuubi?

' _Shut up! We have to explain to Rias brother about our situation.'_ Naruto thought getting a nod from Kurama.

" **Your right, we have to meet up with Amaterasu at Kyoto soon."**

Naruto was about to reply back but was interrupted when he felt Rias tug on his arm. Looking down he saw her looking at him a little annoyed. Raising an eyebrow from her expression Naruto said "sorry Rias I was deep in thought." Causing her to pout.

"I said, why do you need to talk to nii-sama for?" Rias asked, making Naruto thinks if he should tell her or not.

"Hmm, I can't tell you because it's very important and it's better if the only the Satan's knows so chaos won't spread around." Naruto said, he shiver when he saw her glaring at him. "W-why are you angry f-for?" He asks, only for Rias to huff and turn her head away from him. Is this girl bipolar or something she keep changing her mood…

"Ahh, Naruto-kun I would like to congrats you on your win against Riser." Sirzech congrats Naruto

"Uh…thanks but we need to talk in private it's really important." Naruto said, Sirzech simply smile and lead the way with Grayfia following behind. Naruto was about to follow him but a tight grip hold him back, looking down he saw Rias still holding onto him. "Rias I need to go, can you please let go of my arm."

"Only if we can talk in private after your meeting with my brother." She state getting a nod from Naruto. "Good, I'll be waiting…Naruto-kun." She whisper the last part in Naruto ear making him shiver. Walking away Naruto couldn't help but stare at Rias retreating ass as it sway left and right.

' _D-damn pull yourself together Naruto, you have an important mission, it's not the time to think like that.'_ Naruto smack himself on the face repeatedly before headed to Sirzech and Grayfia.

" **Nonsense, I say we take her to an empty room and rock her devil world kukuku."** Kurama suggested between giggles making Naruto bright red.

' _S-shut up y-you ero-fox t-that's, ugh stop showing me pictures of it!'_ Naruto mentally yell as steam pour out of his ears.

"Naruto-kun are you alright?" Sirzech asks worried, when he saw Naruto face turn bright red with steam coming off of him.

"Y-yeah I just have a headache." Naruto wave off his worried though he did chuckle when he heard Kurama roar about being called a headache.

"Hm, okay if you say so, so what do you need to talk about?" He asked, as Naruto started to become serious.

"First, I would like to say I'm from a whole different world where we human have chakra." He said surprising the two. "Second I've come here because I was ask by the Shinto gods, to find a rogue Shinto god by the name of Tsukuyomi and to help stop the danger that's about to happen here in this world." Naruto explaining shocking the two

"What do you mean great danger Naruto-san?" Grayfia asks

"Please no –san just call me Naruto, and I don't know, but I have to meet with Amaterasu in Kyoto to find out what it is." Naruto said shocking the two again.

"Lady Amaterasu, then it must be serious if she's and the Shinto gods are worried about it then." Sirzech said

"You know Amaterasu?" Naruto asks getting a shaking head for an answer.

"No, I don't know her, the Shinto gods are neutral in the world affair, and wouldn't show themselves to the other supernatural being unless they are force to or if someone trespassed in their territory. Lady Amaterasu let us devils occupy some territories in Japan where my sister and other devils reside in. The Shinto's even let other fraction move in their territories as in Fallen Angels and Angels with some condition of course." Sirzech explained, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow with this new information.

"What kind of condition did she make then?"

"Hm, I can't remember some of them but I remember one though. On one condition was not to destroy or enter any Shinto shrines without permission, though of course one has to break the rules." Sirzech shiver at the memories long time ago

"Hooo, who broken the rules then?" Naruto asks curiously, when he saw Sirzech shiver.

"He was Indra, Kings of the Gods and Lord of Heaven in Hindu mythology. I don't know the full story you have to ask lady Amaterasu, but I heard that Indra barge into Japan and challenge lady Amaterasu for the title 'Ruler of the Heavens' though Amaterasu just ignore him. Anger from being ignored, Indra killed one of Amaterasu Shrine maiden. When Amaterasu got words of it, she was furious she came down from Takama-ga-hara (Plain of the High Heaven) and well…. Let's just say every god from different pantheons knowledge Lady Amaterasu as the ruler of the heaven." Sirzech explain sheepishly.

"What happen to Indra?"

"He's still alive and still rule over the Hindu mythology, but he refuse to tell us anything and threaten anyone who would bring it up." Naruto just pouted, he didn't get to hear what happen in the fight. "So tell me Naruto-kun what other reason are you here for?" Sirzech asks, surprising Naruto a bit.

"You see, the world where I came from was a war-torn world. Where war is continuously, the never ending cycle of hatred keeps growing and the peace is impossible. You see, my dreams was to achieve the impossible peace, it wasn't my dream at first but my sensei dream. Before he died in the hand of his former student he entrusted me his dream, and before I knew it, I too seek true peace." Naruto sigh before continuing "To people who said peace is impossible, they haven't truly walked down the path like I have. Walking down the path of peace I lost some of my precious people along the way. People sacrifice themselves for me to end the cycle hatred, and to honor their death I couldn't waver. Even if I did I know my friends will stir me back into the right path. The bonds is the answer to ending the cycle of hatred, if everyone could forge the bonds between one and other we could understand each other feeling." Naruto look at Sirzech in the eyes

"You ask me the other reason why I'm here right?" Sirzech merely nodded waiting for an answer. "That's simple I'm here to help end the cycle of hatred in this world and replace it with the impossible peace. I'm sure one day the three fractions would end their hatred with one another and start working together on facing a common enemy. And maybe just maybe along the way bonds could be forged between the three fractions." Naruto said seriously, and Sirzech could see it in his eyes, a veteran warrior who went through a lot in life, someone who never gave up on his belief and push himself until he collapse, and then later stand right back up. He could see it in this human, no Naruto Uzumaki really did achieve peace in his world and if what he said is true he could also achieve peace in this world also. Sirzech began to chuckle a little bit surprising Grayfia and Naruto.

"Sirzech-sama, is something funny?" Grayfia asks, she was truly touch by Naruto words right now, a child so young went through a lot just for the people around him could achieve happiness.

Seeing the both of them looking at him Sirzech compose himself. "No, no nothing funny, though Naruto-kun your words truly touch me." Sirzech said, making Naruto scratch the back of his head sheepishly. "Like you I too want peace for my devils, I don't want to see my son or sister to go through what Grayfia and I had in the devil civil war. I want my people to move into the next era where we devils could live in peace and not go back to the old ways. So Naruto Uzumaki, I Sirzech Lucifer felt touch at your speech and would like you to know you have my full support in the matter." Sirzech smile widen when he saw not lonely Naruto but Grayfia mouth drop with eyes widen on what they just heard.

"S-so you're telling me…" Naruto trail off before Sirzech continues for him

"That's right we devils got your back if the danger comes, I will discuss this with the other Satan's but I know they will agree with me!" Sirzech chuckle when he saw Naruto jump around in joy.

"Sirzech-sama do you think it's wise for us devils to get involved with the Shinto's and with Naruto?" Grayfia asks, but Sirzech just smile at her.

"The Shinto doesn't have any reason to be in this world since they are the only pantheons that has influence in many other worlds. For them to come here and brought their champion along means something big going to happening and I have a bad feeling that my Ria-tan and her peerage would be involved in it. Beside this Naruto will play a huge role in this world."

"I see." Grayfia said, as the two noticed Naruto walking up to them.

"So, can I study your history books now since I need a better gasp in this world?" Naruto ask, getting a chuckle from Sirzech.

"Of course follow me, as the ruler of the Underworld I have access to various kind of books, you can help yourself." Sirzech activate a magic seal beneath the three of them.

' _We're headed off a good start, I got to kick a prick ass, and now I have devils for ally.'_ Naruto thought

" **True, but I feel like the hard part is just beginning."** Kurama said, as Naruto nodded.

' _Then let's show the world what we're made of…partner.'_

 **Yo everyone this is the end of chapter three, and I'm sorry but I kind of force myself writing this chapter I never did like Riser and Issei fighting plus I read to a lot of fanfic about Naruto and Riser fighting that I grew bored of it…. So sorry about this chapter if it's not up to you guys standard, next chapter will be Naruto going to Kyoto.**

 **Review your opinion on the story and you guys know the harem is Amaterasu, Inari, Yasaka, Rias, Kuroka, Gabriel with Rossweisse and Serafall tie I might add either of them in the future so which one do you guys want to be the last member of the harem Rossweisse or Serafall?**

 **My story, In this story I have research a lot of things about the Shinto gods and Japanese history. For instance the spear Dragon Cutting Spear is real it's one of the Three Great Spear of Japan. Though the description of the spear is mine.**

 **I decide it to have Tsukuyomi control an army of oni (Japanese demon) with a silver Kyuubi with him (back story for her later) You see if you read the Japanese mythology its said Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu was once married before Amaterasu kick him out. So I decided to change it bit in my story.**

 **Also am I writing the character personality right? I also have to decided what personality to give Amaterasu.**

 **Next chapter: Road trip to Kyoto**

 **Ja Ne**


	4. Chapter 4

Road Trip to Kyoto

 **AN: I have fix some stuff in the last three chapter, I was too busy looking up Dxd strength that I neglect Naruto strength by I bit. Some of you guys are right that Naruto are in pair with some of the 10 strongest being after the war.**

 **Go back and read them since I fix Naruto power level**

 **Power wise I'd say he's really are in pair with the 10 strongest being but I don't know what rank because I haven't read through the light novel yet so please be patience.**

 **The main harem are Amaterasu/Inari/Yasaka/Rias/Gabriel/Kuroka Rossweisse and Serafall will have bonds with Naruto and I maybe they will join the harem. But Akeno….I really tempting to put her in I just had like a lot of scene in my head perfect for Naruto and Akeno kukukuku decision…decision.**

 **Some of you might not like my story, because of my poor grammar and some of my decision that some of you guys wouldn't like, but it's my story I'll do what I please. That doesn't mean I don't accept ideas from you guys, I'm glad that you guys the reader suggested some ideas for me it make my work easier.**

 **Also yes Naruto has the power to kill powerful gods and devils and he has skills too. Like for instant Truth-Seeking Ball can kill anyone if it stab into them beside Great Red and Trihex or whatever its name is cause of their harden Dragon Scale even then I wouldn't know cause I didn't read far enough to know anything about them. Though truth seeking ball is very well over power if you get stab by it you turn into dusk Though I wonder will Naruto enhanced Senjutsu truth seeking ball pierce through Great Red Scale? Also I saw Naruto the last movie (in Korean with English sub -,- not the same…) and when Naruto face Toneri Otsusuki Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion (That cut the moon in half) and over power it then I have no doubt he could destroy a moon and he's only human imagine him a God?**

 **Read AN on the bottom**

 **Let's get the story started**

Road Trip to Kyoto

' _Ugh…need space, too many people…wait, is this guy drooling on my shoulder!'_ Our blonde hero thought as we find him currently on a train heading to Kyoto. Sitting to his right was a man in his mid-forty with a business suit reading a newspaper, while on his left we find a…. fat man drooling on his shoulder with a half eating sandwich in the guy's hand. _'I'll kill this bastard; I swear to god, I'll make his death look like an accident.'_

" **Kukuku, look like you're having fun."** Kurama comment, earning him a glare from Naruto as he enters his mindscape.

"Fuck you! The freaking train is crowded and a guy drooling on my shoulder with a half-eaten sandwich in his hand, having fun is the last thing I'm experiencing." Naruto snap, as Kurama just laugh at his host misfortunate.

" **Ah, it never gets bored with you Naruto, kind of glad that I stay with you."** Naruto perks up hearing this.

"Aw, I love you to buddy." Naruto said, Kurama just roll his eyes but didn't say anything.

" **Nothing interesting happening, so I'm going to back to sleep. Wake me up when something happens."** Kurama said.

"Sure thing Kurama." Kurama lie down and close his eyes as he drift to sleep, as Naruto left his mindscape.

Returning to reality, Naruto watch the scenario out of the window as the train pass by it. It has only been a day since he enters this world, and he already stick his nose on devil affairs, got new friends, and got the devils as an ally and learning about the history of every religions and beings in this world. He wants to fight some gods or better yet he want to meet Great Red, little be known about Naruto, as a person who follow the path of peace, doesn't mean he wasn't looking for a good fight. Though he isn't stupid enough to fight someone or something that he has no chance of winning… nah he still fight them anyway.

Last night in the underworld where Sirzech brought him to his personal library, Naruto pale at the size of it, it was at least two times the size of Konoha library. Though with the use of shadow clones, Naruto was able to obtain all the information in one night, though the headache didn't help one bit after. With the information he had gather, the energy coming from the brown hair boy left hand was a Scared Gear. Apparently the Biblical god created them to enact miracles for human, he also created Longinus, which are able to destroy gods. Upon reading this, Naruto frown at it, true it's useful if the supernatural are out of control and human need something to protect themselves with. But what happen if those Scared Gear or Longinus falls into the wrong hand?

Shaking his head from that thought, Naruto thought about Kyoto. Kyoto is rule by Yasaka a Kyuubi and leader of the Kyoto Youkai Fraction, learning about it made Naruto and Kurama wonder how many Kyuubi was in this world. Since Kyoto is rule by the youkai Sirzech couldn't teleport him there, so Grayfia help him catch a train instead.

Reaching into his pocket Naruto pulls out a piece of paper, and on it was a magic seal that Sirzech gave to him this morning.

 **Flashback**

 _It was six in the morning and Naruto has stayed over last night in the Lucifer castle, Naruto is currently having a hangover from the knowledge he had learn the night before. Rubbing his temple Naruto winced when he heard his name being called._

" _Good Morning Naruto-kun I hope you slept well last night!" Sirzech cheerfully said, walking down the stair with his wife Grayfia behind him._

" _Yeah, yeah it was good beside the headache." Naruto mutter_

" _Do you require any medicine for your headache Naruto?" Grayfia ask only for Naruto to wave her off._

" _It will go away, to many knowledge I've learn last night." Getting a nod from the two since he told them the shadow clone ability. "Sirzech you said you'll help me get to Kyoto somehow, how exactly am I getting there?"_

" _By train of course!" Sirzech beam and Naruto deadpanned, "Grayfia going to help you get to the train station that lead to Kyoto in the human world and all you need to do it ride the train there, and since Lady Amaterasu is there the youkai fraction will welcome you."_

 _Thinking it over, it was the fastest way there, he could travel there but he doesn't know where it is and to Naruto embarrassment he couldn't read a map right… It will take at least two hours ride with a single stop to get to Kyoto by train, but giving Naruto a map to Kyoto will take a day or so. The diplomacy mission to the Land of Flower that Naruto finish before coming here supposed to take two days to get there from Konohagakure, but Naruto took three and half days. No one knows about this, since Naruto didn't tell anyone._

" _Yeah that's fine…" Naruto mutter._

" _Well then, we should be off. Sirzech-sama I will be back in a few minutes, please don't do anything that your aren't supposed to do…or I'll have to punish you." Grayfia warned causing not only Sirzech to shiver but Naruto as well. "Do I make myself clear…?"_

" _A-aye ma'am." Sirzech and Naruto stutter out._

" _Let us be on our way Naruto." Grayfia said as she prepares a teleportation seal under her. Naruto about to walk towards her but a hand grip his shoulder making him turn around to see Sirzech smiling at him while holding out a piece of people._

" _Here Naruto-kun take this. "Sirzech hand Naruto the paper. "This paper can be used to teleport to me if you ever needed it."_

" _Thanks Sirzech" Naruto smile at him while the both of them give each other a bro hug._

" _No problem" Replied Sirzech as his face turns from joyful to seriousness. "Can I ask you a favor Naruto-kun?"_

" _Yeah sure, what do you need?"_

" _It's about my sister and her peerage, you see as you said a great danger will be upon us, all I'm asking is for you to protect my sister and her peerage if that time comes." Sirzech said getting Naruto to nod his head since he like spending time with Rias._

" _I'll protect them with my life, that's a promise of a life time dattebayo!" Naruto said "but I will not fight their battle. If they want to grow stronger, like Rias wants, they will have to face the danger themselves." Sirzech just smile and brought his hand out. Looking at his hand Naruto smile and brought his hand out as well, grabbing each other hand in firm grip, they just smile at each other, no more word are need to be said between the two._

 _Letting go of his hand first, Naruto walks over to Grayfia, who was waiting patiently for him. Standing beside her he gave Sirzech a nod, to which he got one in return before Grayfia and him teleported away._

 **Flashback end**

Smiling at the memory this morning, Naruto couldn't but smile. He's been here under twenty-four hours and he already forges some bonds. The first bond Naruto forge was none other than Sirzech himself, Naruto noticed Sirzech has a laid back personality; Naruto can tell Sirzech also caring towards others and prefer to talk over fighting. Naruto also noticed that Sirzech is also a siscon since he shows Naruto Rias baby pictures.

Closing his eyes he let out a soft chuckle, the other bonds Naruto had created that night was Sirzech little sister Rias Gremory. Naruto find Rias confusing and beautiful, confusing because she would be happy and joyful then when he say something she would look angry or ignore him for five minutes before resume talking to him. He doesn't know if it Rias or a girl then. To Naruto, he likes her crimson hair. Sure Sirzech has the same hair but he's a guy, he wouldn't tell a guy that he has beautiful crimson hair that's plan creepy. But her crimson hair was indeed beautiful, now he understand why his father loves his mother red hair so much, it's in the genes.

The other thing he likes about Rias is her personality. She's kind, soft, loyal and caring when she talks about her peerage. She acts mature like proper lady but sometime she will act her age when she became frustrated. Chuckling nervously, he remembers when Rias and him had to escape the devil army from Lilith, the capital city of the Satan territory after a certain incident that Naruto found himself in.

The growing bonds of Naruto and Rias started when Rias barge into her brother library room where Naruto and his clones coup up in.

 **Flashback**

 _Naruto and his clones are currently reading through the books in the library, but something keeping bugging him for a while now. He can't remember it but he supposed to do something after his conversation with Sirzech._

" _Hmm…I'm forgetting something, but I can't remember, now what was I supposed to do-"He was cut off by the door from the entrance was annihilate and standing in the entrance was none other than Rias, who looks very angry. "Ah, now I remember what I was supposed to do…Ah crap she's looks angry."_

" _Damn right I'm angry, you stood me up!" Rias said getting a few chuckle from the Naruto clones. Rias looked around the room for the first time and she saw at least twenty Narutos reading a different kind of book. "So I take it making clones of yourself are one of your abilities?"_

" _Yep, these guys are my shadow clones, they are solid and whenever the clones learn will transfer back to me when they dispel. Neat isn't?" Naruto grinned at Rias, who look impress by his abilities. "So Rias, since you're here and all, what do you want to talk about?" He asks nervously, the last things he wants to face are female wrath._

" _Very" She reply before glaring at Naruto, walking up to him since he's the original who's been talking to her. Naruto started to sweat when Rias was in front of him, she grab his arm and drag him out of the room. "Yes, we need to talk Naruto-kun, while we walk." She said getting shrug from Naruto._

" _Okay, hold on." He said as he turns his head back to his clone. "Make sure to read every single book about this world!" he shouted back getting groans around the room. Leaving the library, Naruto and Rias are walking down the Lucifer castle hallway with Rias clutching on his arm between her buxom causing Naruto to look straight with a blush. "U-um Rias can you let go of my arm?"_

" _No, this is your punishment for not meeting up with me after my brother conversation. Beside are you saying you're not comfortable Naruto-kun~" She whisper softly in his ear making Naruto face brighten, while Rias rubs his arm between her breast._

" _N-no it's feels nice, I don't mind…"Naruto stutter as he could here Kurama laughing in his head._

" _Good, now shall we get down to business Naruto-kun?" Rias asked getting a nod from Naruto. "The first thing is that I want to thank you again for saving me from marrying to Riser." She smiles brightly at Naruto who sheepishly rub his head._

" _No problem Rias, I already told you I can't stand around doing nothing when someone needs my help." He replies getting a smile from Rias._

" _Your truly are kind Naruto-kun, but I came to offer you something." She said as they both stop in the middle of a garden somehow. "Naruto-kun I would like you to join my peerage." She looks into eyes, which were wide._

 _Naruto for his part was surprise, Rias offer him to be in her peerage which will turn him into a devil. He read about the evil piece system, they were created by Ajuka Beelzebub one of the four Satan's. The piece can turn human into devils and make them become servant for their king. It also help repopulate the devil race, Naruto could understand that but becoming a servant? Ha no one own Naruto Uzumaki. Though looking at the pro and con of becoming a devil he could see it benefit him by giving him extra strength and speed, well depend on his piece of course. But the con is his weakness against holy power; if he faces Angels or Fallen Angel they already know his weakness. Plus he's already stronger than any other devils so becoming one won't change much but give him wings, long life span and a weakness that every fraction knows about. Making up his decision he looks at Rias._

" _Thank you Rias, I appreciate your offer." He said, as Rias brighten up but Naruto put his hand up. "But I have to decline it." His last sentence surprise and sadden Rias. "I'm sorry; I don't hate devils or anything but becoming one won't benefit me at all. I'm already stronger than a rook, faster than a knight and I'm more powerful than a king or a queen!" Naruto grinned thumping his chest._

" _It's fine, it was worth a shot though." Rias smile sadly, but blink in surprise when a hand patted her head._

" _Like I said I have no interested in becoming a devil doesn't mean I couldn't be your friend's right? If you need me just contact me and I'll come." Naruto said to Rias. Smiling a bit Rias gave Naruto the stare which scare Naruto for a second before her eyes soften._

" _I can live with that, but that doesn't mean I'll stop persuading you Naruto-kun." Rias lightly punch Naruto arm, making him chuckle._

" _You can try but I won't give in." He stuck his tongue out with Rias doing the same as the two laughs together. "Now then since we're friends let get to know each other, for instance, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams." He said getting Rias to nod her head. "Alright why don't you start off Rias?"_

" _Alright, hmm….my likes are…."_

 **Flashback end**

Smiling at the memories, Naruto noticed the train came to a stop in a station before reaching Kyoto. Watching as the people started to pile out, Naruto noticed the fat man still sleeping on him. Having enough of this, he suddenly stood up and walk out of the train leaving a sleeping man lying across the seat.

"Ah, it feels good to finally have some space." Walking around aimlessly, he has about ten minutes until the train starting to depart to Kyoto giving Naruto enough time to stretch his limbs.

Walking for a while, Naruto found himself in a field surrounded by tress since the train station is on the country side. Making his way to the middle of the field, Naruto look around the trees. "Come out, there no point in hiding, I sense you since I got off the train." He shouted, not even a minute later, Naruto found himself surrounded by Onis, at least ten of them. Naruto noticed the oni around him are at least two feet taller than him, looking like an ogre with sharp ass claws, wild hair and two long horns growing from their heads. They are all humanoid wearing tiger-skin loincloths and wielding a kanabo. What caught Naruto eyes are two of the oni are taller than the rest at least foot taller than the others, one of them has the skin color of silver with a kanji _'Gin'_ (silver) on his forehead, while the other has the skin color of golden with a kanji _'Kin'_ (gold) on his forehead as well.

" **Look who we have here boys, if it isn't the blonde kid Tsukuyomi-sama mention us about, isn't that right Gintoki?"** The golden skin oni ask.

" **Haha you're right Kintoki, he's the one alright!"** The silver skin oni name Gintoki laugh with the rest of the oni.

"So you guys working for Tsukuyomi huh? That's perfect; take me to your leader!" Naruto demand, getting the oni around him laughs louder.

" **Stupid boy, our boss doesn't want to see you, he wants you dead."** Kintoki smirk as the rest of the oni start closing in on him.

"Tch, worth a shot, sorry I would like to play with you guys but I have to meet someone in Kyoto so I won't be going easy on you." Naruto eyes narrow as he crack his knuckles.

" **Get him!"** Gintoki and Kintoki shouted as all of them start charging at Naruto beside the Kin and Gin brothers.

"To slow" Naruto mutter before dashing to the closest one while pulling two kunais out. The oni raise the kanabo above his head and brought it down at Naruto, expect him to be crush it. Naruto could see the swing from a mile away so he effortlessly dodge it, and jump in front of the oni and brought both arms down attended to slash the oni. But to his surprise his kunais broke on contact against the skin. Avoiding a hand that tries to catch him, Naruto kick the oni chest making it stumble back while doing a backflip in midair before landing on the ground.

' _These guys are way too slow, even civilian back home can out run these guys. But their skins are hard, since their bodies aren't meant for speed I'll say they made up for it from strength and durability. I'll hold out on Sage mode for now since my strength could match there's. Hmm, guess I'll find a different approa-'Naruto_ was interrupt when he was force to dive away from three kanabo aiming for his back. Looking up he saw three new oni in front of him and a huge crater under them where he used to stand. Looking around his surrounded he finds three oni in front of him with the fourth one charging at him from behind. With the other four oni making their way over to aid these guys and the Gin and Kin brothers are just watching. Coming up with a strategy Naruto put his hand into a familiar hand sign.

" **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"** eight clones pop up behind Naruto. Knowing their role the clones went to do their jobs. Three clones will fend off the three oni in front of him while the other four will stall or kill the last four; the last clone ran towards the forest, leaving Naruto with the one, who's still charging behind him. Turning to face his opponent, Naruto decided to end this fast, pulling out another set of kunais Naruto apply wind chakra into them, making the kunais into a wind short sword. Dashing toward the oni, Naruto dodge another slow swing from the kanabo, Naruto dash for the oni legs before slicing both of his knees cap making the oni grimace in pain as he kneel forward since he couldn't feel his legs. Trying to stand up the oni looks up and saw Naruto standing in front of him with his wind enhanced kunai cock back behind him ready for the stab.

"Sorry, but I'm in a hurry, no hard feelings." Naruto said, thrusting his kunai forward as the wind around it pieces the oni head killing it with a single blow.

Pulling the winded kunai out Naruto got the memories of his clones, after killing the other eight Onis, his clones tried to kill the Gin and Kin brothers. But was killed instantly, guess like those two are better fighter than these guys. Sensing something shooting straight at him, Naruto jump away from his spot, right on time too since where he use to stand was crush and a crater took it place. When the smoke soon let up, a large kanabo was in the center.

" **Hohoho, your pretty good human, for defeating our men and dodging my kanabo."** Gintoki said as he and his brother Kintoki walks in the middle of the crater picking up his kanabo. **"But you can't beat us we're the strongest Hahaha."** Gintoki gloated.

" **Enough Gintoki, Tsukuyomi-sama warns us about his abilities we have to kill him quickly."** Kintoki said, but Gintoki didn't pay attention as he just rushes ahead.

"Ah crap, I got five minutes left before the train depart, come on you bastard bring it!" Naruto prepare his wind enhanced kunais in both hand and rush at Gintoki. The silver oni brought his kanabo down at Naruto who just sidestep out of the way and was about to stab him, but Gintoki didn't fall for the same move like his men did so with fast reflex's; Gintoki swung his kanabo from the ground and aiming at Naruto temple. Out of instincts Naruto maneuver his body to take less damage, with both arm cross over his chest Gintoki kanabo hit Naruto arms causing Naruto flying across the field where Kintoki was waiting for him with his kanabo raise above his head.

" **Die human!"** Both Gintoki and Kintoki shouted together, as Kintoki brought his kanabo smashing Naruto down on the ground, causing a five meter crater to appear as smoke filled the area.

" **Good job brother, Tsukuyomi-sama will reward us greatly when we tell him we kill the human."** Gintoki patted his brother in the shoulder. The two was about to leave but Kintoki was having trouble pulling his kanabo from the smoky crater. **"What's wrong brother, having trouble?"**

" **My kanabo got stuck, help me out will you?"** Kintoki ask, as Gintoki move to help his brother as the two tried to pull the kanabo out.

"You know, that attack might of put me in a coma for month if it hit my directly dattebayo." A voice said inside the smoke surprising the two. Suddenly a wind enhance kunai came out of the smoke and pierce through Kintoki right shoulder leaving a hole behind. The sudden attack made Kintoki let go of his kanabo, with Gintoki rushing to his brother.

" **Brother are you alright?"** Gintoki ask his brother, as Kintoki grimace in pain.

" **Of course not I got a hole through my shoulder!"** Kintoki yells, the two brother heard footstep coming closer from the crater. Soon they saw a silhouette walking out of the smoke showing Naruto standing there unscratched, holding the kanabo in one hand. But the noticeable thing about him was his yellow toad-like irides with orange pigmentation around his eyes. **"How did you survive? No one should survive that hit."**

"Meh, I still wouldn't die from that hit anyway. But if you must know this is my Sage mode." Naruto said.

" **Sage? Who cares give me back my kanabo, human!"** Kintoki shouted out, getting Naruto to raise an eyebrow before looking at the weapon in his hand, before crushing it in half with one hand shocking the two.

"Oops sorry, like I said I need to get going, so this will be over in a flash." With that said Naruto dash forward to the brothers in high speed, leaving a crater behind. Naruto was soon upon them, and Gintoki swing his kanabo at Naruto head, while Kintoki aim a punch at Naruto face. Not even worrying about the incoming attack aiming for his head by Gintoki Naruto intercept Kintoki punch with his own. All three attacks made contact at their respective target and the result was brutally. Gintoki kanabo shatter into pieces when it made contact with Naruto head, and Kintoki arm broke when it made contact with Naruto fist while sending the golden oni flying across the field from the force behind Naruto punch.

Not wasting any time Naruto round kick Gintoki face, making him fly the opposite direction from his brother as the two brother lay on the destroy field.

"Wow, my training really did pay off, since I haven't use much senjutsu on these two." Naruto comment before he saw one of the two Onis got up. It was none other than Kintoki who look like shit, with his broken left arm and a hole through his right shoulder.

" **I'll make you pay human, I'll devour you!"** Kintoki roar, making the ground shake as he runs towards Naruto.

Sighing to himself, Naruto open his right palm and a blue orbs appears. Rushing to Kintoki Naruto thrust his blue orbs at the oni stomach. **"Rasengan"** Naruto shouted as the Rasengan made contact with Kintoki. With senjutsu in the Rasengan, the attack cause more damage than it should as Kintoki howled in pain as his stomach is being grinding, before he knows it he was sent flying across the field once again as his body lay motionless.

Stretching a bit from a nice warm up, Naruto created nine clones to destroy the bodies, as Naruto made his way over to Gintoki. Walking up to the silver oni, Naruto saw him unconscious and decided to send him to Inari. Tying the giant oni up with ninja wire, Naruto pulls out an empty scroll and seal the oni in it. Biting on his thumb to draw blood he began going through hand sign.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu"** Naruto slammed him palm on the ground and a puff of smoke appear. Waiting for the smoke to clear Naruto saw blue fur kitsune with two tails looking around before it eyes land on Naruto.

" **Ah, Naruto-sama it's a pleasure to meet you. Lady Inari told us all about you, my name is Yuri, I'm a messenger that travels from heaven to earth, and how may I help you Naruto-sama?"** Yuri asks curiously as she saw Naruto hand her a scroll.

"Hi there Yuri-chan, I was wondering if you could give this to Ina-chan for me, telling her I ran into a group of Onis and Tsukuyomi is their boss." Naruto said, getting a nod from Yuri who took the scroll with one of her tails before disappearing in a flash.

Standing up, Naruto got the memories from clones; they burn all the bodies and hid the evidence. Looking at his watch he got from Sirzech, he cry when he only got thirty seconds left before the train leaves. Canceling his Sage mode he ran back to the train station.

Fighting off ten Onis in his second day in this world within ten minutes. Naruto can tell he has a lot of work to do if he wants to achieve peace in this world.

" **Naruto…"** Kurama growl in Naruto head, making him sweat lightly. Now he has to explain everything to Kurama now…

 **Yo everyone this is the fourth chapter of my story and if you guys were planning for Naruto to meet Amaterasu, I'm sorry but you have to wait for the next chapter.**

 **I hope you guys like the fighting scene and the flash back, and right now I'm really debating to add Akeno. I have so many scenarios that involved Akeno and Naruto when Naruto hangs with them. Tell me if you want Akeno or not.**

 **AN: First I will say this Naruto will not turn into devil so you guys can relax.**

 **Second, if anyone complain about the fight scene, on how Naruto can end the fight in one move please realized that I'm trying to give Naruto some action in the story.**

 **And fact about Naruto world!**

 **Did you you know their at least three different religion reference in the Naruto world?**

 **Shintoism, as in Tsukuyomi, Amaterasu, and Susanoo. Those are the Uchiha techniques.**

 **Buddhism, Hagoromo Otsusuki is a Buddha-figure, since he's a sage goes around spreading ninshu (teaching to understand one and other that will lead the world to peace) and for Buddhism, I'm not going into details since I don't know if I even can here in FF but I'll shorten it by saying Buddha understand the nature of life, death and existence. (Will I get in trouble by talking about religions here?) ALSO the Six Path from Naruto is the six path is from Buddhism (Six Realm of Existence)**

 **Now Hagoromo sons Asura and Indra are from Hinduism. Indra is the king of gods in Hindu. While Asura are power-seeking deities. But in Naruto the role are reverse.**

 **See there a lot of religions reference in Naruto and the next chapter I will try to come up with how Buddhism and Hinduism came in the Shinobi World.**

 **Please review your thought about my story. Your reviews give me strength!**

 **Ja Ne**


	5. Chapter 5

The Making of the Shinobi World

 **Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Naruto or Highschool DxD blah, blah, blah**

 **Ok, I want to address that Rias doesn't like/love Naruto. The interaction between them was just friendly, Rias was trying to seduce him to join her peerage that's why she clingy. She could have a crush on him, Rias show affection to Issei because he fought her freedom against Riser. Rias want people to recognize her as Rias and not her as the clan heir, but Naruto did and that's a first for her. I will try to make Rias and Naruto fall for each other when the story progresses. AND I know Rias can't go out with Naruto because he's a human, blah, blah just calm down and trust me I know what I'm doing…sometimes *cough***

 **WARNING THE HISTORY OF THE SHINOBI WORLD IS MADE UP IN MY STORY! IT's FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY! I know the history of the Shinobi world I just alternate it a little hehe**

 **Well I'm done so here's chapter 5!**

"Whoa, this place is huge!" Naruto exclaim, standing on top of the tallest building he could find, out of sight from the civilians down on the street. After leaving the train station he started to make his way to the roof of the buildings without anyone noticing. "Oh man, how am I supposed to find Amaterasu, when this place is five times the size of Konoha?"

" **Since Amaterasu is a Shinto goddess I suggest we head north from here since, there a lot of shrine over there, we might stumble across some youkai.** " Kurama grunted getting Naruto to frown.

' _Are you still mad that I didn't wake you up for the Onis?'_ He got no reply _'Oh come on, stop being a big baby! They wasn't tough anyway just let it go!'_ He still didn't get a reply, Naruto was getting annoyed, he hate being ignore, since his childhood was full of nothing but being ignore by the villagers. _'Fine I'll let you fight the next opponent we meet, happy!'_

"… **Maybe…"** Kurama huffed, tics marks appear all over Naruto face, it looks like he's about to exploded.

"OI, STOP SULKING! DON'T ACT LIKE THIS YOU BIG RABBIT EARS BABY!" Naruto roar, some civilians actually stop and look around.

" **WHO THE FUCK YOU CALLING RABBITS EARS HUH?! YOU WANT TO DIE! I'LL GIVE YOU A FIRST CLASS TICKET TO MEET SHINIGAMI!"** Kurama roar back, his ears is a sensitive subject to the fox, and Kurama easily get piss when someone mistakes his ears from a rabbit. His ears are meant for hearing enemies from miles away damn it.

"YOU, YOU'VE BEEN IGNORING SINCE WE GOT HERE!"

" **Oi, I haven't had a good fight since the war! I need to kill something, we haven't met anyone strong enough for you to use my power and I HATE it!"** Kurama complain getting Naruto to sweat dropped.

"Alright, alright, how about I let you out of the seal when we meet Amaterasu?" Naruto asks getting Kurama ponder on that.

" **Alright, this world better give me a challenge, I want to fight those so called 'Two Heavenly Dragon' in the same time, kukuku I will crush them under my paws bwahahahaha!"** Kurama laugh frantically, Naruto just shook his head. He might have got rid of Kurama hatred and good amount of his bloodlust, but apparently not all of it.

"Guess we head to the shrine then!" Naruto began to leap through buildings undetected by the people. As he continues to leap through buildings, his eyes caught something that made his eyes sparkles. Before he could take another step ahead, his body turns ninety degree and dash across the street. Landing in an alley way. Naruto made his way to the street, taking in his surrounding the place look like an old traditional Japanese town that Naruto clones read about. Beside modern buildings and cars, this place has buildings like back home. But somehow Naruto felt something was off, it feels like an illusion is being cast around this part of Kyoto.

But Naruto really doesn't care about any of those things as his eyes finally land right back on the building that made him his stop. The building was actually a stall, but not just any stall, but a ramen stall! Naruto hasn't had ramen for at least a week and he needs the heavenly food of the gods to replenish his strength. Walking up to the stall, Naruto duck under the curtains and walks inside. The stall itself was relatively small, only containing five stools in front of the counter and the menu on the wall behind the counter; despite being small the atmosphere here are warm and cozy, just like Ichiraku Ramen back home. Naruto saw a bald old man in his 60's behind the counter wiping the surface.

"Welcome young one, how may I help you?" The old man smile at Naruto, walking up to take a seat, Naruto took a look at the menu.

"Hey, gramps can I get three miso, five chicken, and eight beef ramen here! I haven't had ramen in ages." Naruto said getting a surprise look from the old man.

"Y-you sure you could eat all of it?"

"Of course, my highest record was fifty-four bowls of ramen I could eat back home." Naruto grinned, shocking the old man even further. "Hey, do you accept this kind of money here?" Naruto pulls out Gama-chan wallet and pulls out some bills.

Snapping out of his shock state, the old man looks at the money in Naruto hands and raises an eyebrow. The money in Naruto hands was old, but still useable among the youkai. "Of course we do! Three miso, five chickens, and eight beefs coming right up!" The old man said, as he went to prepare the food as Naruto sat there. "So what bring you here to this part of Kyoto young one?" The old man asks, boiling the noodles in the pot.

"I'm here to meet someone, but I'm kinda lost hehe…" Naruto scratch the back of his head sheepishly getting the old man to laugh.

"Haha, lost you say? Kyoto is a big city so I wouldn't be too surprise for a foreign to be lost." The old man continues to laughs, cutting some vegetables, before putting the ingredients in the bowl and serves it to Naruto.

"Here one bowl of miso, enjoy!" The old man place the bowl in front of Naruto. Said blonde sniff the ramen and began to drool, taking a pair of chopsticks Naruto began to dig in.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto said before digging in. Bringing the noodles to his mouth, Naruto eyes began to water. "T-this i-is in pair of Ichiraku Ramen back home!" Naruto began to devour his food while tears of joy flow down his eyes. "O-old man, hurry up and make more!" Naruto said in between bites making the old man laugh joyfully.

"HAHA coming right up!" The old man went back to cooking some more for Naruto. Said Naruto just finish his bowl of ramen and was patiently waiting for another serving. Amaterasu can wait a little while longer; he just found the best ramen in this world!

 **Kuoh Academy**

Kuoh Academy, a once all-girls private school, turns into a co-ed. The school is run by Devils as Lord Gremory was the administrator of the school. Currently we find Rias Gremory walking graciously down the hall with students from both genders admire her.

"Ah, Rias-sama is beautiful as ever."

"Rias one-sama we love you!"

"Rias-sama looks at me!"

"Rias-sama please steps on me!"

"The fuck"

"Don't judge until you try it!"

Rias just ignore the students around her as she continues to walk down the hall. Today the clubroom is being clean out so last night she told her peerage that they will be having a meeting in Issei house. As the mention of last night, Rias couldn't help but put a smile on her face. Yesterday she truly felt like a regular teen girl, no need to worry about being the Gremory heir, or anything important, just Rias hanging out with a friend that so happen to be Naruto Uzumaki.

After the match last night Rias told her peerage to head home for the night while she has important matter to attend. Akeno of course knew what it was and tease her about it. After bidding her peerage a good night and reminding them of the meeting in Issei house she met with Naruto. Spending a whole night with Naruto she could say it was fun and refreshing. They both got to know each other as a person. She could say Naruto was a kind, caring, loyal, and stubborn person she has ever met, oh don't forget a goofball too!

Naruto knows how to make her laugh and smile, and his story from his world was amazing. Being with Naruto all night she had try several times on having him join her peerage. But despite all her effort she didn't succeed. She's fine having him as an ally, but that doesn't mean she couldn't 'persuade' him in joining her.

Being in thought, Rias didn't see Akeno waiting for her outside her next period classroom.

"Rias" Akeno said, bringing Rias back into reality.

"Oh, Akeno, sorry I was thinking of something." Rias apologize but Akeno knew what she was thinking if that smile on her face was anything to go by.

"Ara, were you thinking of the eventful night with your blonde hero, Rias?" Akeno teases placing one hand on her cheek.

"It was eventful Akeno; we just got to know each other while he stays over my brother castle." Rias said getting Akeno to hum in thought placing her finger under her chin in a thinking pose.

"Ara, did you offer him as part of your peerage?"

"I already tried several time, but he was being stubborn and declines my offer." Rias pouted as Akeno giggle in her hand. "Though, he offers us his assistance if we ever needed him, so having him as an ally is a huge advantage for us."

"Ara, it's bad, and I was prepare to get to know your blonde hero too" Akeno pouted "Maybe next time when I see him we could get….to know each other real well….fufufufufu." Akeno giggle receiving a glare from Rias.

"Please refrain from using Naruto-kun for your S&M play Akeno."

"Ara, does it mean that Rias wanted him all by yourself? That's greedy of you Rias, what will Issei think?" She giggles again.

"Issei is my precious pawn, I love him as how I love my entire member as my peerage as a family." Rias said sternly getting Akeno to nod her head as the two make their way inside the classroom.

"I wonder how good of a masochist he is…fufufufu."

 **Naruto**

Naruto stops eating and a shiver went down his spine, he doesn't know what but he felt a disturbing in the air. Shrugging it off as it was nothing Naruto continues to eat his sixteen bowl of ramen. Naruto couldn't get enough of this taste; he has completely forgotten what he was supposed to do.

" **You're supposed to look for Amaterasu you dimwit!"** Kurama said in his head making his eyes go wide.

' _Oh shit! I forgot about that, how long was I here?"_ Naruto thought

" **About an hour and a half, stop eating and let's go!"** Naruto nodded his head while finishing his current bowl.

"Alright, old man I'm done, here the money I owe you!" Naruto called to the old man who was sweating all over the place.

"Y-you're done?" He ask getting a nod from Naruto "Thanks the gods, I 'm closing early today!" He threw his hands up in the air with a cheer.

"But its only noon though." Naruto said.

"Ji-ji, are you here, I'm hungry and I want ramen!" A childish voice said behind Naruto, who didn't pay any attention as he pays for his meal. 

"Ah, Kunou-chan you're here again, didn't Yasaka-sama say you can't have ramen until you pick up the young Shinobi from the train station?" The old man asks getting Naruto attention.

"I did go, but I didn't find him, so I came here to tell my Kaa-sama and Auntie Amaterasu but I got hungry so here I am?" She huffed, a little annoy that she has to do an errand to find this Shinobi.

"Haha, is that so? I guess it won't hurt to give you some!" The old man began to make the food as Kunou twirl around on the stool. Naruto turn around, and to his surprise he saw a small girl with golden blonde hair that's tied into a ponytail and matching eyes. She clothes are consisting of a traditional miko outfit with a tall geta with white tabi. With a star-shaped pentagram on the sleeve surrounded by five smaller pentagrams. But what caught Naruto eyes were nine golden fox tails and a matching fox ears.

"Whoa, a chibi Kyuubi!" Naruto exclaim surprising the other two.

"You can see my ears and tails? But I thought humans can't see us under the Youjutsu barrier kaa-sama put up around here." Kunou exclaim in surprise before firing a small fireball at Naruto who just blew it away. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?!" Kunou demand, the old man from before jump over the counter and stand in front of Kunou before his body started to shift. Naruto saw the old man turns into a Krasu-Tengu a bird-like youkai with black wings and crow heads with a spear appear in his hands.

"I suggest you leave human!" The tengu said as Naruto just sweat dropped, the old man was all friendly a second ago and now he's demanding him to leave! What bad customer serves, he's about to right a bad review on this place for sure.

"Wait, wait, everybody calm down and let me explains!" Naruto said but both Kunou and the tengu didn't let their guards down, Naruto just sigh before looking at Kunou. "Kunou right?" the little Kyuubi nodded her head. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki; I'm the Shinobi you're looking for." The two youkai look at Naruto before looking at each other.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" Old man tengu asks.

"Because I'm wearing my ninja clothes…" Naruto deadpanned, as Kunou pull out a photo from her sleeve. Taking a glance at the photo, Kunou study the photo and then glance at Naruto and back to the photo.

"If you're the Shinobi then why don't you like this?!" Kunou exclaim before showing Naruto a photo of him. Naruto face turns red from embarrassment when he saw the photo. The photo shows a picture of Naruto naked in an orange loincloth flexing his muscle while his body was cover in baby oil. "Hmm, wait a minute you both got whisker marks on your face." Kunou gasps "So you really are the Shinobi." Kunou pointed a finger at Naruto, but said Shinobi disappear from view and reappearing in front of Kunou taking the photo out of her hand. "Hey give it back!" Kunou said, the old man tengu was about to attack but he found his spear missing also.

"No, why would a little girl like you have a photo like this! No screw that, the better question is who made this photo and where did you gets it?" Naruto ask as his face still red.

"Auntie Amaterasu gave it to me to find you, and kaa-sama has the same one in her room." Kunou said innocently, she doesn't know what the big deal was. Naruto face was still red and he could hear Kurama laughing his ass off in his head. "Ne, ne nii-chan why do you smell like a kitsune, and why do you have whisker marks on your face. Are you a Kyuubi like me and kaa-sama?" Kunou ask only for Naruto to chuckle a little.

"No, no I'm no Kyuubi; you can say I'm close to one." Naruto burn the photo to ashes with blue flames much to the amazement of the two youkais. "Anyway chibi Kyuubi can you take me to Amaterasu?"

"Yep, let's go!" Kunou said before her stomach growl causing her to blush. "Um, can I eat first, a lady need to eat." She said with a blush making Naruto laugh.

"Sure, I can go for another bowl of ramen!" Naruto and Kunou both cheers as the old man tengu turn back into his human form and look horrify.

 **30 minutes later**

"So, when I was thirteen I painted the whole Hokage monument in broad daylight while wearing a bright orange jumpsuit too! No one caught me dattebayo!" Naruto said, as he found himself in front of a shrine with Kunou perching on his shoulder. After leaving the ramen stall with a satisfy smile on their face and an exhausted chief behind, Kunou decided to perch on Naruto shoulder while guiding him to her mother shrine. While walking, Naruto decided to tell Kunou some of his adventures from his world. Then before they knew it, they had reached their destination. "Hmm, is this the place chibi Kyu?" Naruto asks, he decided to call Kunou chibi Kyu since she's a mini Kyuubi.

"Stop calling me that! I'm a full grown Kyuubi!" Kunou puff up her cheeks before she turn her head away from him causing Naruto to laugh at her. He continues to laugh until he heard a female voice calling for Kunou.

"Kunou, are you home?" A female voice said inside the shrine, Naruto could hear footsteps getting closer.

"Yep, and I brought the Shinobi!" Kunou jump off Naruto shoulder and ran inside the shrine.

"Thank you Kunou, now where is he?" The voice asks

"He's outside, I'll show you." Kunou began to drag her mother out of the shrine. When Kunou came out of the shrine, she brought a young woman who looks to be in her early twenties with a voluptuous figure causing Naruto eyes to roam around her body, she has golden hair with matching eyes; she is dressed in shrine maiden attire. Overall she's pretty damn gorgeous.

" **Mate with her Naruto! If she's that chibi Kyuubi mother, than she must be Yasaka, the leader of the Youkai fraction.** Kurama said

' _Shut up Kurama, since we're here, Amaterasu must be here as well.'_ Naruto thought as he noticed Yasaka looking at him. Damn why women in this world are sexy. "Uh…Hello you must be Yasaka the leader of the Youkai fraction I presume."

"Yes, that's me and I would like to official welcome you to Kyoto, Naruto-kun." Yasaka welcome Naruto with a short bow follow by Kunou.

"Thanks, the ramen here are great!" Naruto said earning a giggle from Yasaka.

"Yes, I would imagine you would love the ramen here." Yasaka said while motion Naruto to follow her to the backyard. "I hope you had no trouble finding this place."

"Hehe, no trouble at her, lucky chibi Kyu enter the ramen stall where I was eating and help me find this place." Naruto said, scratching his cheek sheepishly.

"I'm not a chibi Kyuubi!" Kunou shouted, pointing an accused finger at Naruto, only to get a light pat on the head from her mother.

"Pointing fingers are un-lady like Kunou, and your still young and still need a lot of training. You hear me?" Yasaka scold her daughter, causing Kunou to nod her head slightly.

"Yes kaa-sama." Kunou said, before she glares at Naruto who just stick out his tongue at her.

"And for you Naruto-kun, gentlemen do not stick their tongue out to a young lady; do I have to punish you to get my point across?" Yasaka said sternly as her voice promises pain.

"N-no ma'am." Naruto stuttered getting a giggle from Kunou.

" **You're already whipped and you guys haven't gone to first base yet! Kukuku"** Kurama laughs getting Naruto to grit his teeth.

' _Fuck you'_

"So Yasaka are you and Kunou the only Kyuubi in this world?" Naruto asks only to receive silences from Yasaka. Realizing it was a touchy subject Naruto began to apologize. "Sorry, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Kaa-sama?" Kunou ask in concern

"No, its fine, this is the chance I can bring it up to Kunou as well." Yasaka said getting a confuse look from the small girl. "You see Kunou we're not the only Kyuubi, since you have an aunt, who is also a Kyuubi as well."

"M-my aunt? I have an aunt?" Kunou asks, receiving a light nod from Yasaka. "Then how come I never heard about her or even saw her?"

"Well, the reason was the relationship between your mother and auntie isn't going so well." Yasaka gave a sad smile. "You see it's all started when we were kits, we were always competitive. Even though I was the younger sister I have a talent with my power, and your auntie didn't. So I while I received all the praises from the elders, your auntie receive none and she grew jealous of me. Every time I tried to spend time with her she would give me a cold shoulder and leave, but even so I know she still cares for me as I still care for her. It was the time when the two of us fought to be the next ruler of the Youkai fraction. As you can see I won, my sister got mad and jealous she left the next day without saying anything. Despite what ever happen between us I will still love my sister, after we're family." Yasaka wiped a stray tear from her face as she hugged her daughter tightly.

"Kaa-sama when will I see auntie?" She sniffed in her mother shrine outfit.

"I don't know dear, the last time I saw her was when I was about to give birth to you. She came and holds you before she left again. I was too exhausted to stop her, but all I know is that your auntie loves you." Yasaka said softly as the mother and daughter duo hugs each other. Naruto was behind them and couldn't help but smile sadly and feel a bit déjà vu from listening to her story.

"Enough of this we shouldn't keep Lady Amaterasu waiting any longer." Yasaka said, fixing herself up.

"It's fine, I don't mind waiting." A melody voice said, catching everyone attention. Naruto saw the owner of the voice and he was for once lost for words. The owner of the voice was a gorgeous young lady, her silk raven black hair that runs down to her amazing ass, she wears a red and golden version of a shrine maiden outfit that didn't hide her well curves body. Her eyes were bright golden as if Naruto was staring at the sun itself. While staring at Amaterasu Naruto noticed she disappear and before he could register what happen he found himself struggling to breathe while someone was holding his head down.

"Oh~ I finally get to meet you Naruto-kun~ Oh, you looks so handsome up close, making me want to tie you up and bring you back to Takama-ga-hara and have my way with you!" Amaterasu squeal, getting the Yasaka to sweat dropped, while Kunou tilted her head confusingly. "It finally nice to meet my dearest champion oh I can't wait to spend time with you!" Naruto continues on struggle, failing on freeing himself, who knew that a goddess could have this, much strength.

"Lady Amaterasu, I think you're suffocating Naruto-kun." Yasaka pointed out. Amaterasu looks down at Naruto, whose face are in between those amazing breasts, waving his arms around. Giggling a bit, she let go of Naruto, who stumble back while catching his breath. "Oops" She giggles.

"T-that's the second time I almost die by those." Naruto panted.

"Aww, so Inari-chan was your first, I knew I should of visit you first." Amaterasu pouted getting Naruto to sweat dropped.

"So I take it your Amaterasu?" Naruto asks, as he finally regains his breathing.

"Ara, sorry for not introducing myself, but yes I'm Amaterasu the goddess of the sun and universe, I am also the ruler of the Shinto's and Naruto Uzumaki, I will make you my husband!" Amaterasu announced getting a surprise look from Yasaka, a confuse look from Kunou and a eyes-popping, red face Naruto.

"W-what are you saying Amaterasu, we just met I know, nothing about you!" Naruto stuttered, he doesn't know what to do in this kind of situation. Getting married to a beautiful goddess is way too much for Naruto right now.

"Kukuku it's fine we have enough time to get to know each other Na-ru-to-kun~" Amaterasu walks up to him with her hips swaying back and forth causing Naruto to blush. How come every women he met are sexy, first was Inari, Rias and Yasaka and now Amaterasu? Should he feel lucky or what? Kurama thought he's lucky if the pervert giggling is anything to go by. "You know Naruto-kun I watch you ever since you were born, and up to the end of the war and I must say I'm very proud of the person you came out to be." Amaterasu said, as he found himself being led to the back garden by Amaterasu with the two of them holding hands making Naruto face lit up. "As, cute as seeing you blush every time, you should get used to it, since we be doing more than holding hands Naruto-kun." Naruto face just got hotter.

"U-um why would you want to marry me? I'm just a human." Naruto said, as he and Amaterasu sat on a bench along with Yasaka.

"Why, you ask, you already know I watch over you ever since you were born. It's because of who you are attracted me to you, not only me but Inari-chan as well. Beside I got your parent approval so we're A, O.K!" Amaterasu gave Naruto a thumb up with sparkles in her eyes.

"You met my parents? Where are they?" He asks getting Amaterasu to smile.

"They're at Takama-ga-hara or short for Heaven for us Shinto gods. Though we do let some souls enter there if they were worthy enough. Since your parents were worthy they get to stay with us Shinto's." She reply

"Is that so, then please take care of them Sun-chan." Naruto smile warmly getting Amaterasu to blush and along with Yasaka.

"I-its fine, should we get into business since you're here Naruto-kun?" Amaterasu ask seriously getting a nod from Naruto. As she was about to continue but Kunou started to whine.

"Kaa-sama I'm bored, can we do something fun?" Kunou whined, tugging on her mother sleeve.

"Honey, please be patience your mother is in a meeting right now, can you play with the other young youkai?" Yasaka asks.

"But they are still attending the school in the temple." Kunou pouted getting a giggle from Amaterasu as Yasaka sigh. She was about to play with her daughter before Naruto patted her shoulder.

"It's okay Yasaka I got this. I know exactly what could keep chibi Kyu busy." His eyes we're gleaming as he starting to transform in his Kyuubi chakra mode his body was cover in golden chakra that looks like flames, since Kurama yin and yang chakra are seal inside Naruto his appearance has change. His chakra mode's marking now has a more simplistic design with thicker lines, two of which wrap around his collar above the six magatama. His Centre also has a single dot with a partial circle around it opening at the top of the six lines stretching out from it: with two of which spread down his legs where the part wrap around his feet.

His power has increases rapidly the past year. If he could fight Madera or Kaguya again he has no doubt he could fight them off only in this mode. Though Naruto had no reason to fight in this mode back home, so he can't wait to test his new abilities. Speaking of transformation, Naruto hasn't use Rikudo Sennin Modo ever since the war, since the five kages forbid him from using it.

But since he's here and all… the rule doesn't apply here….

Amaterasu eye Naruto with lust, the other reason why she's attracted to him was his warm aura and power. His aura gave out a warm feeling in her body and that's saying something as she the goddess of the sun. His power also attracted her to him. Such power coming from a single human, most gods would be wary of him but not her, she knows he will use his power for good and won't misuse them. When she watched Naruto fought both Madera and Kaguya she couldn't help but lick her lips. If he could fight both god-like figures with half of his currently power while sharing his chakra to over thousands of Shinobi he would no doubt be able to fight them single handed back then. She loves a kind, lovely man with power to help her rule over the heaven and Naruto has it all! She would have no doubt if he uses his newest form or his battle avatar he would make her use her real power, all the while Naruto still human.

Yasaka was feeling strange, like Amaterasu she loves strong man with a soft side for his family and friends. While she and Amaterasu were waiting on Naruto to arrive, Amaterasu would constantly talk about him. His determination on never giving up his goal to finding true peace. She also learns Naruto childhood how he was an orphan and his village neglected him, she also knew the reason why too. A Kyuubi being seal inside Naruto that made up of only chakra was being controlled and rampage on his village. It sadden her that such a young innocent boy would have to go through all that, but of course Amaterasu continues her story of Naruto adventure and achievement while along the way his power growths. Now standing in front of her was a massive wave of chakra that could be sense around the world. She couldn't help but lick her lips, she just found her alpha and Kunou future step father!

" **So it's time for me to unleash huh? Kukukuku I'll show them the real power of the Kyuubi!"** Kurama roar inside Naruto head, missing the sniffle from Naruto who was trying to suppress his laughter.

' _Yeah your real power –Hmph'_ Naruto sputter out, as Naruto transformation began to flow in his arm. Focusing Kurama chakra into his arm, Naruto began to pour out Kurama chakra on the ground. The chakra began to take shape and before everyone knew it the chakra began to shrine causing everyone to shield their eyes beside Amaterasu. Soon the light died down and everyone heard a voice.

" **Hahaha, I'm free! It's time to show this world who's the powerful being here Bwhahahaha."** Laughers could be heard as everyone turn back to the source. Everyone had different reactions on what they saw.

Yasaka and Amaterasu looks amuse if the giggling is anything to go by. Kunou face lit up as if Christmas just came early this year as she jumps up and down. Though Naruto didn't try to hide his reaction, as he was seen on the ground rolling around laughing his ass off.

"Bwahaha, oh god I can't take it-hahaha!" Naruto continues to laugh as Kurama look around the area as he noticed everything was bigger than him.

" **Oi, why are you guys bigger than me!"** Kurama roar though his roar sound like a squeak. **"Why the hell does my voice just squeak?"** Kurama demand as Amaterasu stop her giggling but a smile still plaster on her face as she conjure up a mirror for Kurama to see. Looking at the mirror Kurama eyes bugged out comically. **"By the sage, I'm a kit again!"** Kurama yells making Naruto laugh harder. Figuring out who was the cause of it Kurama look at Naruto. **"Naruto, you bastard I'll devour you, I'll-what the hell!"** Kurama stop his threat as he was picked up from the ground by Kunou who ran up to her mother.

"Kaa-sama it's a Kyuubi can we keep him, can we? I'll bath him and feed him and I'll also train him to use the bathroom too!" Kunou give her mother the puppy eyes no jutsu making both Yasaka and Amaterasu laugh as Naruto began to bang on the ground laughing harder.

" **Unhand me kit, I'm the ultimate Kyuubi and I do not need to be party train! I don't even need to use the bathroom!"** Kurama roar jumping off of Kunou arms.

"Sorry dear but Kumara is right, he's isn't a kit just look like one." Yasaka giggle in her hand.

"Your mother right, Kurama is Naruto partner sorry honey." Amaterasu said to Kunou who looks sadden, but a hand patted her head. Looking up she saw Naruto smiling down at her.

"It's fine, Kurama will play with you while we're going talk about something important." Naruto said, getting Kunou to hug his leg.

"Thank you nii-sama!" Kunou happily reply getting Naruto to chuckle as he rubs her hair.

" **Hold a damn minute, why do I have to babysit the chibi Kyuubi!"** Kurama demand as Naruto patted his head, getting Kurama to growl.

"But your also a chibi Kyuubi too, you looks so adorb _\- gah my eyes!_ " Naruto scream, rolling around the ground with his hands covering his face.

" **Don't you dare say that word, next time I'll castrate you!"** Kurama roar, a second ago Naruto was about to call Kurama adorable be never got the chance to say it as Kurama scratch Naruto across the face with his claws.

"Kurama-kun" Amaterasu called out getting his attention. "Can you please take care of Kunou-chan while we talk, I'm afraid there might be a traitor inside the youkai fraction." She state seriously surprising everyone attention beside Kunou, who was watching the butterfly. 

"What do you mean Lady Amaterasu? You're saying one of my people is working with Tsukuyomi?" Yasaka ask worried, she can take care of herself just fine since Kyoto itself give Yasaka unlimited power. But what she worries was her daughter Kunou. She couldn't keep her daughter lock up in the house but she also couldn't let wander alone if a traitor is within her fraction. They could kidnap her or worth, kill her daughter.

"It's fine Yasaka-chan we will bait he or she out and I know Kurama will take care of them. Right Kurama?" Amaterasu look at Kurama who was in thought.

" **It can't be help, I'll watch over the kit."** Kurama said getting a nod from Amaterasu and frown from Yasaka.

"Are you sure Kunou won't get hurt, I mean it-"

"It's fine Yasaka you can trust Kurama, he might be small but I gave him four tail worth of power that enough to take out anyone here, trust me." Naruto reassure Yasaka, getting her to frown but she gave him a nod.

"Yay, let's go Kurama I'll sure you around Kyoto!" Kunou exclaim running to the front yard, Kurama was about to follow but was stop when Naruto call for him.

"Please, make sure Kunou-chan is safe, I'm countering on you partner." Naruto said seriously getting Kurama to snort before following Kunou.

" **You don't need to tell me twice. I'll protect with my life."** Kurama said as he disappears.

"You sure they will be okay?" Yasaka asks still worrying about her daughter.

"Of course, Kurama will take care of her I promise." Naruto smiles, getting a smile from Yasaka.

"Well then, should we get into business?" Amaterasu said catching the two attentions. Getting a nod from the two she motion for the both of them to take a seat. "Well Naruto-kun, do you know the reason why I call you into this world?" She asks.

"Ina-chan said you need my help in this world since something dangerous will be happening and that Tsukuyomi has escaped his prison." Naruto said getting a nod from Amaterasu.

"Yes, it's true I think my brother and this danger are both connect somehow. But I ask you to please stop him, my brother will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants and he wants me." Amaterasu said with disgust in her voice.

"What do you mean Sun-chan?" Naruto asks getting a sigh from Amaterasu.

"I think it better if you learn about our Shinto history and your world since your world played a big part in this." Amaterasu said surprising Naruto.

"M-my world? What does it has to do with anything?" Naruto asks as Yasaka listen in as well.

"Well, first off, my family considers of Susanoo, Tsukuyomi and me are not in a good relationship. Both my brothers don't like each other while me and Susanoo relationship are completive, Tsukuyomi became very obsesses with me and the throne. At first I kick him out of heaven as his obsession grew, he also became devious, doing things behind my back without my approval so I had enough and kick him out of heaven thus creating night and day.

For a while he began to calm down and he became stable, it was around the time when us Shinto's and Buddha's was working on our greatest project together as a sign of friendship. Do you know what it was Naruto-kun?" Amaterasu ask getting a no from Naruto. "The project was to create a world under Shinto jurisdiction while spreading the teaching of Buddhism. As a sign of friendship we created at tree as a symbol of peace and harmony for that world, as both Shinto's and Buddha's pour their energy inside the tree." Amaterasu said, looking at Naruto, his eyes widen in realization. "Yes, the tree was known as Shinju the Divine Tree from both Shintoism and Buddhism and with our combine energy we created a new version of chakra that contains both spiritual and physical energy. As you know Naruto-kun your world was the bridge between us Shinto and Buddhism."

"So you're telling you guys made our world to forge a bond between the two pantheons?" Amaterasu just nodded as Naruto didn't know what to say. All this new information just hurt his head. "So what happen with Tsukuyomi?" He asks as Amaterasu grew angry.

"That bastard, when got news of our friendship with the Buddha's he grew furious. He spouts nonsense about how we Shinto's are the mightiest and the true gods among gods and that we should kill everyone off. I grew furious of course; I banish Tsukuyomi to the darkest side of every world where he shall live for the rest of his life in darkest. But that bastard grew in rage and storms the festival where we and the Buddha's would party and killed Uke Mochi the goddess of food. After I heard about this I couldn't forgive him so I seal him inside his moon." She said as Naruto felt like déjà vu all over again. "While this was going on, your world was flown into endless war. War after war people dies for meaningless things and people greed and desire make people who they are. It went on for millennia of years until our tree grew a fruit, I think you already know the story of Kaguya right?" Naruto nodded his head. "Well since you already know we shall skip to Hagoromo part. Since Kaguya was defeated by Hagoromo and his brother, Hagoromo began to spread the teaching of ninshu, with the power of the six realm of existence from Buddhism, with his power of Creation of all things he became a human god. Back then I had a version of the 'Child of the Prophecy' me and Susanoo came down and bless him with our power. If I remember correctly this was also around the time when that bastard Indra barge into our territory and demand a fight with me for the title of Lord of the Heavens, of course I ignore it, until he killed one of my miko.

I grew furious, so came down and fought him, I would have lied if I said it was easy but it wasn't until he force me to turn into my battle form. Where I overwhelm him as I brought him to his hand and knees. I was about to kill him but he begged me to let him live. I was hesitating at first but I reconsider it with one condition. For him to bless Hagoromo two sons with the power from Hinduism. So making it short Asura and Indra fought with Asura winning against his brother, as you already know all this history I bet." Amaterasu finish up with Naruto rubbing his head from the knowledge and Yasaka surprise look. "Since you're a reincarnation of Asura and have his chakra inside you, your battle avatar has three heads and six arms like the Hindu gods battle avatar. And since you believe in the teaching of ninshu that's a branch from Buddhism, while having half the power of Hagoromo you're basically Buddhist. And as our champion your part of our Shinto pantheons. Do you what this mean Naruto-kun?"

"No"

"It means you're the bridge between three pantheons, and that's mean your existence shouldn't be possible but yet here you are. I think this is a sign for something great." Amaterasu said seriously.

"What do you mean Lady Amaterasu?" Yasaka asks, Naruto was curious too.

"I do not know, but I know one thing." Amaterasu look at Naruto seriously. "Naruto Uzumaki, you're going change the very existence we live in for the better of good."

"Then am I even human? If what you say are true then how am I alive? Am I even human anymore, what will become of me when this threat is all over with!" Naruto was frustrated he wants answer damn it!

While frustrating, he fail to notice two hands touch his cheeks. When he did, he found himself kissing Amaterasu. The kiss wasn't like the one he got from Inari, He can't put it into words but it felt…nice. When the kiss just started it also end quickly as Amaterasu pulled back with one hand still on his cheek as she gaze into his eyes with a warm smile on her face that could light up the deepest part of darkness.

"Naruto-kun, I have a proposal for you."

"W-what is it?" He asks, time seems to stop around them as Amaterasu look into his eyes.

"Do you want to become a god…?"

 **Chapter End**

 **Yo everyone here's chapter 5 hope you like it! This is my version of the Shinobi history tells me if you guys like it or not.**

 **And how about that, Amaterasu ask Naruto to become a Shinto god! What will his answer be!**

 **Since Naruto has Asura chakra in him and Asura power is from Hinduism, a lot of drama will happen between Naruto and Indra! (Since three face and six arms are the battle avatar for the Hindu gods. It also says it on Naruto wiki lol)**

 **ALSO what power will I give Naruto when he became a god? Review what kind of power you guys want Naruto to have when he became a god!**

 **AND in this story Tsukuyomi is stronger than human Naruto! I know, I know that Naruto is basically a god while he still human but I don't want to make Naruto fight Tsukuyomi in one match and destroy him with ease no. I want to build the tension between them as the story progress. So currently I am trying to give Tsukuyomi power that is stronger than Naruto. Hmm I think I'm going to make him into a Super saiyan god! Jk if you guys want to help me be my guest!**

 **Also do you know whose Yasaka sister is? And I'm thinking of pairing Kurama with Mitsuki in the future, I think I'm going to make Kurama a real Kyuubi when Naruto fully turn into a god. But don't worries Naruto will still have Kurama power in him but I'm going to do something interesting in the future.**

 **Review as your review gives me strength!**

 **Next chapter- The trials and the black cat!**

 **Till next time**

 **Ja Ne**


	6. Chapter 6

**Trials of the Shinto's**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Highschool Dxd series; they belong to their rightful authors.**

 **Yo everyone here's chapter 6! Also I want to thanks you all for supporting my story, even though my grammar isn't that great. I appreciate your support, it means a lot to me. Also my grammar sucks because English wasn't my first language it was my third. I'm Viet, and Vietnamese and Cantonese are my first two languages I spoke. Though I'm probably making excuses for you guys, if there any Beta Reader who want to help, I'll welcome you!**

 **Any who I'm going to start answering question next chapter so ask away and I'll answer to some degree.**

 **P.s the Shinto goddesses are virgins so… you know…he-he-he… it also reflex on their personality sometime too, like in this chapter.**

 **Well here's chapter 6!**

 _Previously in chapter 5_

" _Then am I even human? If what you say are true then how am I alive? Am I even human anymore, what will become of me when this threat is all over with!" Naruto was frustrated he wants answer damn it!_

 _While frustrating, he fail to notice two hands touch his cheeks. When he did, he found himself kissing Amaterasu. The kiss wasn't like the one he got from Inari, He can't put it into words but it felt…nice. When the kiss just started it also end quickly as Amaterasu pulled back with one hand still on his cheek as she gaze into his eyes with a warm smile on her face that could light up the deepest part of darkness._

" _Naruto-kun, I have a proposal for you."_

" _W-what is it?" He asks, time seems to stop around them as Amaterasu look into his eyes._

" _Do you want to become a god…?"_

 **X**

"A-a god?" Naruto stuttered. The statement greatly surprise Naruto, becoming a god was the last thing he would think of. But yet right in front of him was Amaterasu the goddess of sun and universe, ruler of the heavens asking him to become one. He wants to reply but his mouth wouldn't move, he couldn't even think of an answer as his brain just froze. Him becoming a god…wow.

"L-lady Amaterasu are you serious on making Naruto-kun a Shinto deity?" Yasaka was the one who ask the question. Like Naruto she was greatly surprise by the question. Yasaka knew it wasn't unusually for gods turning humans into deity. No, what surprise her was Amaterasu proposal to Naruto, among other pantheons the Shinto's never once turn humans into deities. The Shinto's are very strict with this sort of things. In the Shinto's pantheons, becoming a god is more than that, it also mean becoming a family. The Shinto's view each other like family with unbreakable bonds. Sure they will fight among each other but in the end their still family. But to outright invite a human to join them is unspeakable.

"Of course Naruto-kun, you'll be the first human to ascend to godly hood in the Shinto fraction." Amaterasu answer, she was still hugging the shocking Naruto. "You have earned it and the other has approval as well."

"W-wait, please slow down Sun-chan, you want me to becoming a god? Is that even possible?" Naruto question, he has finally snapped out of his shock like state but still shock.

"Yes, it's possible for me to turn you into a god Naruto-kun. Like that guy er…what's his name again…Zeku…no, that can't be right um Zezu…no…wrong again…what his name again with a lightning bolt…? Amaterasu ponder in thought, trying to remember the name.

"You mean Zeus, the ruler of Olympus." Yasaka deadpanned

"Ah, that's his name…right; right…any who the rulers of each pantheon have the power to turn mortal in deities. Zeku…I mean Zeus the ruler of Olympus, Odin the leader of Norse mythology, even that punk Indra from Hindu mythology, and me the ruler of Shinto's." Amaterasu smile as she releases Naruto.

"Oh, so can I ask another question? Why would you make me into a god?" Naruto question, Amaterasu just smile brightly as she twirls around.

Naruto watch as time seems to slow down as he watches Amaterasu twirl around. The smile on her beautiful face with her long raven black hair flowing through the wind, as cherry blossoms petals dancing around her. Naruto couldn't help but stare at her, as if he was caught in a genjutsu or something.

"Because you earn it Naruto-kun, not just me but everyone else thinks so too." Amaterasu stop her twirling as she stares at Naruto. "Throughout your life, we Shinto have watched over you, we saw how you became, the kind of person you are and the struggle you face. You are worthy to join us Naruto-kun we would love you to join our family," She smile.

Naruto doesn't know what to do, he always wants a family, sure back in Konoha he has his precious people that are close to him as family but not exactly. Naruto knew they have their own family back home to return, some like Ino and Shika lost their father in the war but their mothers are still back home as Naruto always return to an empty house. But is it worth becoming a god? Living a long life and giving up his humanity? No, he doesn't know if he should be calling himself human anymore.

"Say, if I became a god, what are my benefits?" Naruto asks, he fails to notice a gleam in Amaterasu eyes.

"There are a lot of benefits, you will live a long life as your life force will increase, and your power will increase, though what kind of power we won't know. There are a lot of benefits on becoming a deity Naruto-kun and I won't name them now but I will tell you this." A sly smile appears on her face, "As you know we Shinto's have many influence in different world, and each world is under certain Shinto jurisdiction." Her smile grew larger "Since we have no god looking over the Elemental Nation and all, and if you become a god, the Elemental Nation will be under your jurisdiction." Amaterasu smile never left her face as Naruto expression change from surprise to excitement, knowing what will seal the deal she continues. "Also every god needs followers, for Inari-chan she has her kitsunes, Susanoo has his samurais, and I have my miko's. If you're a god, and with the Elemental Nation under your jurisdiction, your title will be God of the Shinobi, have a nice ring to it don't you think?"

Her answer was a gaze looking Naruto.

"So Naruto-kun…what's your answer?"

 **Kunou and Kurama**

Both chibi Kyu are seen walking down the street of Kyoto as the youkais bow there head to Kunou and Kurama. Since Kurama and Kunou left Yasaka shrine rumor was spreading throughout the Youkai fraction about another Kyuubi. Some of them wave off the rumor, but was proving wrong when they see the chibi Kyu duo walking down together.

" **Bwhahaha, bow down to the almighty Kyuubi Kurama bwhahaha!"** Kurama laugh as they both walk pass an alleyway. Though in the alleyway were five silhouettes watching the two before retreating back in the shadow. They never notice Kurama glancing at them. _**'Kuk they better give me a challenge.'**_ Kurama thought, as he continues following Kunou.

"Hurry up Kura-chan! Let's go to the candy shop!" Kunou shouted, as she pulls Kurama along by his tails.

" **Unhand me this insists! And don't give me some silly nickname!"**

 **Naruto and the others**

Here we find Naruto and Amaterasu having a staring contest. When Amaterasu gave him some benefits about being a Shinto god he was excited about the offer. After finding out there no gods having Elemental Nation under their rule he could use this chance to maintain peace in his world. Plus having extra power is a bonus too! Though outliving all your friends will be the price to pay. Even if seeing his friend's pass they are a lot of chance he will see them in heavens…maybe not Sasuke though.

"I-I think I'll take up your offer Sun-chan!" Naruto smile, "it's sound like a good offer and who knows, I might need the power boast if I'm going up against this threat." He finishes but was caught off guard when Amaterasu tackle him knocking the two down. Composing himself he found himself under Amaterasu as she hugs him tightly.

"Oh~ I knew you will say yes." Amaterasu squeal, as she pulls Naruto head into her buxom.

"Gah, Sun-chan please let go, I can't breathe again!" Naruto said desperately trying to find oxygen. This is the third time he's about to die from those! Truly women are dangerous with those boobs of theirs.

"Ara, sorry Naruto-kun." Amaterasu apologize as she let go of Naruto head letting him breathe. Sitting up while straddling him Amaterasu was in thought, as if she forgetting something.

"Ara, I feel like I'm forgetting something…" She trail off. Yasaka for her part just sigh, how come her lady always forgetful, always leaving out important information or forgetting other people name.

"Lady Amaterasu you're forgetting to tell Naruto-kun there's a trial on becoming a Shinto deity." Yasaka sigh, having a boss like Amaterasu is troublesome. Maybe she could take a walk in the park later to ease her mind. Or go back in her room and… relieve some stress….

"Trial, there a trial on becoming a god?" Naruto question though he blush when he found himself being straddle by Amaterasu. He could feel her round ass on his crotch. Being a hot teenage boy with a large libido, Naruto is dangerously about to unleash his holy sword! _'Okay, calm down Naruto you can do this, just think about something else…think about baa-chan gah- I only picture her boobs. Okay think of anything else come, come on think about ero-sannin in the hot t-Gah is she grinding on me?' Naruto_ cries out. Looking at the source of his torture, his statement became true as Amaterasu started to grind on him! "What are you doing Sun-chan?" Naruto blush, as Amaterasu continue to grind on him.

"L-lady Amaterasu what are you doing!" Yasaka blush as she covers her face though you could see her peeking between her fingers.

"What, I'm horny! Try living this long while being horny! It's frustrated; I haven't seen a penis up close before!" Amaterasu whine in frustration.

"It's unlady like Lady Amaterasu, you need to control yourself!" Yasaka tries to reason with Amaterasu but fell in death ear.

"I can't control myself any longer! Too long, way too long have I been a virgin!" Amaterasu started to get aggrieves as she tries to pull Naruto pants off.

"Gah, knock it off Sun-chan, help I need an adult! Yasaka-chan gives me a hand!" Naruto scream, as he desperately tries to fend off Amaterasu hands. He doesn't want to get rape, he always thought his first time will be special and not like this!

"I am an adult! It's okay Naruto-kun this is your welcome present! Just relax and let me handle the rest!" Amaterasu said as she continues to assault Naruto pants but her effort end with a failure. "Gah, don't be stubborn Naruto-kun! Yasaka-chan come over here and gives me a hand!"

"W-what, w-why would I do such things in broad daylight!" Yasaka said, as her face became red.

"Oh, come on Yasaka-chan you haven't got some since little Kunou was born and I know mating season is right around the corner. I know you need to release too! Come and help me will you?" Amaterasu said taking a glance at Yasaka.

Finding the opening he was looking for Naruto push Amaterasu off his lap as she land on her butt, and got up. He was preparing to run out the backyard but he tripped and fell on the ground. He found himself being drag so taking a glance at his feet he was surprise to see a golden fox tail wrap around his foot.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun I haven't had sex ever since Kunou was born and I need a release." Yasaka apologize, as she drags Naruto towards a smirking Amaterasu.

"Good job Yasaka-chan!" She praises the blushing Kyuubi. "Now Naruto-kun I promise I will give you the ride of your life!" Amaterasu declare as she pulls off the top of her miko outfit showing off her DD-cups and her pink nipples.

Naruto face was priceless when he gaze upon those melons; his eyes went wide as his face turn bright red. Before anyone knew it, his head was knocked back as stream of blood shot out of his nose before he fainted.

"Ara, I think I went too far." Amaterasu giggle in her hand.

"Lady Amaterasu should we wake Naruto-kun up?" Yasaka suggested releasing the unconscious shinobi.

"Nope this will make it easier for us, kukuku." Amaterasu laugh as she knee down and was preparing to take Naruto pants off.

"W-wait you're seriously doing it?" Yasaka blush

"Of course, today I'm losing my virginity!" Amaterasu announce as she pulls down Naruto pants and boxing in one tug. When the pants got pulled both Amaterasu and Yasaka witness something that will burn into their mind for the rest of their life. Standing tall as if it was flagpole was Naruto holy sword! Both women stare at it and before long they too were blown back by a massive nosebleed knock them out in the progress.

"T-that's a p-penis?" Amaterasu mutter with swirl in her eyes before she fainted.

As we find three unconscious bodies lying on the ground with massive blood surrounding the three, with Naruto holy sword standing tall like a flagpole and Amaterasu boobs were out to the world.

 **Chibi Kyu Duo**

" **My pervert senses are tingling!"** Kurama thought as he let out a pervert giggle, catching Kunou attention.

"Ne, ne Kura-chan what's so funny?" Kunou asks innocently getting Kurama to wave her off with his tails. Since there an illusion surrounds Kyoto so youkai can walk among the human without being seen. Kurama can freely walk around with being notice.

" **Nothing chibi, wait until your order and ask me then."** Kurama reply as his senses picks up on killer intents behind them. _**'So they about to make their move huh?'**_ He thought moving in closer to Kunou. **"Kit, listen to me and listen well."** Kurama said seriously.

"What is Kura-chan?" Kunou innocently ask not picking up the seriousness in Kurama voice. Kurama had to bite back a growl that was about escape, but manage to prevent it. Not wanting to be in the open he pulled a confusing Kunou in the alleyway. Walking to the end of the alleyway Kurama turn around just in time as five figures in cloaks blocking the entrance.

"Kunou-sama we're here to escort you back home." One of the cloak figure step forward.

"Who are you?! Kaa-sama wouldn't send people that we don't know! Beside I got Kura-chan with me!" Kunou protest as the cloak figure continues to come closer.

"To bad we're here to take you with us- _argh!_ " The cloak figure tried to reach for Kunou only for arm to be missing. "M-my arms!" He screams.

" **Kuku that is the least of your worries."** Kurama said as he tossed an arm away with his tails. Turning back at the shock looking Kunou **"kit, close your eyes and keep them close."** Kurama said walking towards the figures.

"B-but-"Kunou tries to protest but Kurama shut her up.

" **I said close your eyes now!"** Kurama roar, Kunou didn't want to upset Kurama just close her eyes. **"Now then what do we have here? We got five traitors against a little old me."** Kurama continues walking forward slowly as a predator hunting their preys. **"I'll give you two choices, A) tell me who send you and I might let you live, or B) I'll kill you slowly."** Kurama grinned showing his teeth.

"To bad for you, we're going to kill you and take Kunou to Tsukuyomi-sama!" One of the cloak figures said and everyone in the alleyway went quiet. Everyone was looking at the person who just burst out their employer name as if he was an idiot.

"You idiots you just told them our employer name!" A female cloak figure said if her voice didn't give it away.

"Who cares we're going to kill him anyway!" Another figure said.

"But he just ripped out your arm!"

"I was caught off guard, he's just a chibi Kyuubi, and he doesn't have the power like Yasaka-sama!"

Somehow that sentence tick Kurama to no end, is this how Naruto felt when he's being underestimate? Oh he couldn't wait to kill them slowly, and piss on their corpse. On second thought Kurama doesn't have the organ. **"Shut up and come at me, since option A is out of the question though I would still kill anyway we go with B as in I kill you all!"** Kurama snarl as three of them charge in with spears on their hand.

Despite being small as a cat Kurama isn't no slouch with the power of four tails he could easily destroy them and the surrounding area, hell one tail could still be consider of overkill. But Kurama wants to enjoy the slaughter he was about to cause. Rushing forward with great speed surprising the other figures, Kurama jumps to the side of the wall avoiding a spear that was aiming for his head. Touching the side of the wall Kurama jump out away from another spear, now in midair the last of the three figures threw his spear straight for Kurama.

"Die!" he shouted as he was expected the spear to pierce Kurama, but to his and everyone shock one of Kurama tails grabs the spear in midair.

" **I think this belong to you! So take it back!"** The spear in Kurama tails was send back to its owner in great speed. Trying to dodge this own spear, hint the word try, as the spear pierce the cloak figure shoulder sending him crashing in the wall where he was restrained.

Giving them a ferociously grinned Kurama let out a roar that shouldn't be coming out from a small fox. **"Come you bore me, you better be ready because I'M coming for you!"** Kurama let out another roar as his tails grabbed two spears aiming at his back. Looking back he saw the two cloak figures that he has pass a second ago struggling to free their spear from his gasp. Sensing someone charging to his front Kurama pulls the two spears forward before letting the spears out of his gasp. Both figures stumble forward from the sudden pull one of them fails to notice a spear coming straight at him. But it was too late as he was pierce in the head by his fellow comrade spear.

"Damn it, you'll pay bitch!" The one who kill his friend yells. Kurama didn't give a damn as he just pounce on the figure. But he was halted when he saw something coming straight at him, dodging it Kurama saw something that remind him of Orochimaru. He saw a long neck stretching at least 20 yards from the alley entrance at the spot where he used to be. Not having the time to think about it, Kurama jump out of the way from two incoming spear slash.

Running along the wall, Kurama make his way toward the still pin figure. Planning his next move right, Kurama jump pass the pinning figure as an incoming spear was thrown at him. If his timing was right the spear should hit the figure in….

"Gah, my dick!" The restraining figure screams as the spear pierce his crotch.

"My bad!" His comrade apologizes, pulling the spear out. Taking advantage of the distraction Kurama makes his way towards the two. The other cloak figure saw Kurama rushing at his comrades threw his spear at Kurama, hoping to end the little fucker. Too bad for him, Kurama sense the incoming spear and couldn't help but smirk evilly as he dodge the spear which landed on…

"Gah, my balls!...*sniff*… please kill me already *sniff* the pain…it hurts." The still pinning figure whimpers as the spear pierce his balls as his crotch area was cover in blood.

"Forget about the fox just kill Yasaka daughter!" The women with the long neck said as her neck stretch across the alley towards Kunou who still has her eyes shut. Kurama saw this and was about to cut her throat off with his claws but stop when he saw the women neck and body was erupting in purple flames. The flames caught the last three remaining figures attention and before they knew it the other two figures body erupting in purple flames as well, leaving the still trapped figure on the wall.

"W-why didn't I die yet!" He sobbed. Kurama was about to kill him but a voice stop him.

"We need to get some information from him first Kurama-kun." A light appears behind Kurama making him shield his eyes. "Ara, when he did you became a kit again Kurama-kun?" A familiar voice asks, recognizing the voice Kurama looks up and he saw Inari standing there.

" **No Lady Inari, just Naruto being a brat and prank me and thank you for your assistance though I had the situation under control."** Kurama comments but look away when Inari gave him a knowing look.

"Yes, I can tell that you were toying with your enemies to no end." Inari scold chibi Kurama, "I know you want to fight and all Kurama-kun but you must do it when you don't have to protect Kunou-chan. Do I make myself clear?"

" **Yes, Lady Inari."** Kurama apologize though he doesn't sound like it.

"Anyway I came here to meet up with Naruto-kun and Amaterasu until I stumble upon this so I came to end it. Speaking of which, Kunou-chan you can open your eyes now!" Inari calls out getting Kunou to open her eyes.

"Auntie Inari!" Kunou ran up to Inari and gave her a big hug. "I miss you!" She buried her face in Inari breast. Getting the goddess to giggle.

"I visit two days ago sweetheart."

"I know, I just miss you!" Inari just smile while Kurama was torturing the last remaining attacker.

" **Why did Tsukuyomi send you? Or I'll stab you with a spear!"** Kurama threaten the sobbing attacker.

"B-but y-you are s-stabbing me with it…please kill me already." He begged

" **Talk and I'll stop and I'll end your suffering…maybe!"** Kurama grinned. Inari saw what's going on and shook her head. Kurama is really a sadist.

"Kurama-kun please takes Kunou here for some ice cream." Inari said letting go of Kunou as Kurama dropped the spear not before stabbing him in the crotch earning a 'why' from the captive. "Kunou dear can you take Kurama to get some ice cream?" She asks getting an excited nod from Kunou.

"Yep, let's go Kura-chan!" She ran out of the alleyway with a grumbling Kurama leaving Inari along with the attacker.

"Now then it's time for your punishment." She gaze at the imprisoned attacker with those scary sadist eyes as she conjure up a whip in both hands.

"Let's begin your punishment~"

 **Yasaka Shrine**

Inari could be seen standing at the entrance of the back yard with an eyebrow raise. In front of her were Naruto, Amaterasu and Yasaka standing there awkwardly. Naruto face was beet red as he would take several glances towards Amaterasu and Yasaka. Yasaka face was beat red as she keeps mumbling about a second Tokyo tower. Amaterasu expression was….well, her face was beet red with a goofy smile on her face as she hold out her hands apart showing the measurement of something while muttering something along the line of 'must…conquer… Ding Dong…'

Wanting to get into business Inari clear her throat getting the other attention as she made herself known. "Naruto-kun its great to see you again." She winks at him as he gave a smile and a wave in return. "Yasaka-chan it's great to see you again also… and I have news that Kurama-kun and I had taking care of the traitors in Kyoto." Yasaka gave a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Lady Inari, it put me at ease to know my daughter and people are safe." Yasaka bow toward Inari. "Though, I must ask where my daughter is now."

"She's getting ice cream with Kurama-kun they should return before night." Inari gaze went from Yasaka towards Amaterasu as the two stare each other. "Hello Amaterasu hope you didn't do anything bad with **my** Naruto-kun…" Her eyes narrowed at the innocent looking Amaterasu.

"Hm, I don't know what you're talking about, but what do you mean **yours?** Naruto-kun will be my husband and ruler of Takama-ga-hara with me." Amaterasu eyes narrow dangerously as the two glares at each other. Amaterasu then gave Inari a smug smirk, "beside I saw his penis first and I must say I'll be the one who conquer it first!" She declares getting different reaction from everyone.

Naruto was blushing hard as he keep averting his eyes from the others. Yasaka was blushing as well as she imagine a night with Naruto and his…holy sword. Blood slowly runs down her nose. Inari was pretty angry if her snarling is anything to go by.

"You bitch! I'll be his first… after all we both made out!" Inari gave a smug smirk getting a twitching Amaterasu.

"Y-you bitch!" Amaterasu lunge at Inari as the two fell down. A cat fight has started as a dusk cloud cover the two comically while the both would pull each other hair or bite each other.

"H-hey breaks it up you two! Can we please get dow-ahhhhh" Naruto tries to stop the two but two first collided to face making him fly backward before landing in front of Yasaka feet. "Ow, they can punch…" He groaned as Yasaka help him on his feet. "Thanks"

"No problem," She smiles before her eyes narrowed at the fighting goddesses. "Excuse me I have to take care of those two over there." She makes her way over to Inari and Amaterasu as the both of them got each other in a headlock. Before they knew it Yasaka pulls out a frying pan and smack the both of them on top of their heads making them drop like a sack of potato. "Are you two done now? Please act like proper goddess for once since you got here my ladies." Yasaka scold.

"What are you talking abo-"Amaterasu and Inari tries to protest but quickly shut up when Yasaka raise her frying pan.

"Good, now both of you need to be scold for your behavior. Really you too would act so childishly in front of Naruto-kun." Yasaka shock her head in disappointment and the look down on the ground like a child that got in trouble. But beside a child you got two goddesses.

 **Night**

Kurama was carrying a sleeping Kunou on his back. After they went for ice cream Kunou develop a sugar rush and ran around Kyoto. Of course being her babysitter he had to chase after her. Kurama would never admit it, but that chibi Kyu can run like none other. It took him at least 20 minutes for him to finally caught up with Kunou and right on time too as she finally collapse for the aftermath.

But what caught Kurama attention when he walks into the back yard was both Amaterasu and Inari sitting in a seiza position with their heads down as Yasaka was scolding them. Kurama saw Naruto looking at his direction. Walking up to his partner Kurama gave the sleeping Kunou to Naruto while he lay next to him.

"So…how's your day?" Naruto deicide to start a conversation as Kunou was sleeping on his laps.

" **Sucks… I toy with the traitors a bit but got really bored afterward, then Lady Inari came and burn the rest and I had to chase this chibi around Kyoto because she had the sugar rush."** Kurama grunted. **"I want to face tougher opponents maybe some angels here and there maybe we should attack their heaven for the fuck of it."** Naruto just shook his head, looking at the night sky Naruto couldn't see any stars, only the crescent moon shrine dimly in the night sky.

"Ne, Kurama don't you think it's weird that all our enemies has some kind connection to the moon?" Naruto asks, getting Kurama attention, "like Madara and Kaguya with their infinite Moon Eye plan that reflex off the moon. Do you think Tsukuyomi might be involved with them? I find it strange, when Tsukuyomi was release from his seal around the same time Madara unseal the ten-tail. These events was convened, someone in the Shinto must have unseal him while his seal has weaken." Naruto concluded

" **So you're thinking there a traitor among the Shinto gods?"** Kurama question as Naruto nodded. **"It could be possible, but who would have done it and without being caught in the progress."**

"I don't know but I want to find out before it's too late."

" **Agree, but we mustn't tell Amaterasu or anyone else about this, we don't want Takama-ga-hara to be in an uproar."** Naruto nodded his head in agreement, as the two fell in comfortable silences.

"Oh, forgot to mention but Sun-chan gave me an offer to become a god…" Naruto said as if it wasn't a big deal. Kurama though was looking at his host like he was crazy.

" **Should have told me sooner, BAKA!"** Chibi Kurama punches Naruto across the face.

 **The outskirt of Kyoto**

In the outskirt of Kyoto a black cat could be seen staring out at Kyoto on top of a cliff. One would think it's a normal cat but how wrong are they. The cat seems to focusing on finding the energy she had felt this afternoon. While taking a walk around the city Kuroka felt enormous amount of chakra from the east of her location. While sensing the chakra she couldn't help but feel attracted to the chakra. To her the chakra was a lot heavier than any other chakra she had felt, and the warmth and power the chakra seem to calling out to her. Wanting to find source of the chakra she dash off to its location, which lead her here.

' _I found it nya, poo it's has to be Kyoto too, all well I'm still coming to get you nya!'_ The Nekomata jumps off the cliff and onto the sea of trees heading for Kyoto.

' _Let see who you are nya!'_

 **Naruto and others**

Naruto and Kurama could feel the tension in the air as both goddesses was staring at them. After being scold by Yasaka, the three of them made their way to Naruto and Kurama. Asking what happen to Kunou, Kurama explain that she had a sugar rush and Yasaka just sigh before thanking Kurama and bringing Kunou to her room, before telling them to be ready for dinner. After she left Amaterasu wanted to discuss something considering Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, when I mention you becoming a god…I might have forgot to mention something as well…."Amaterasu nervously said. "You see even though we Shinto's approval of your godly hood, but by the ancient law being place by my father Izanagi, for you to become a god you must pass the trials from us."

"Trials? There a trial on becoming a god?" Naruto asks, he glances at Inari who nodded at him

"Yes, we Shinto's are strict on who's be joining among us Shinto's, so Izanagi-sama made a law, if we Shinto's would ever turn a mortal into a deity, we would have them pass the trial we give them to see if there worthy enough." Inari explain, as bright light shrine on Naruto neck as he saw a necklace with six dull color magatama.

"These six magatama on your necklace Naruto-kun will light up when you complete a trial." Amaterasu explain as Naruto look over his necklace. "Since there are six magatama they will be six trials you must complete."

" **What kind of trials are there?"** Kurama question

"The trials are different ranging from errand, to solving a mystery or even training, it's up to the gods that gave it to you really." Amaterasu shrugged.

"Do you know which gods will give the trials and when?" Naruto asks and Inari was the one who answer.

"Yes we do, but it's against the rules for your trial. The times are random, whenever the god feel like it they will teleport you to their location to start your trial, so be ready at all time." Inari said getting a nod from Naruto.

"It's fine Naruto-kun, we know you will pass all of them even if the odds are against you. We know you will find a way to pass them." Amaterasu said as both goddesses smile at him.

"I won't let you guys down! I swear I will pass every single one, and I never go back on my word, that is my nindo! My ninja way!" Naruto proclaim with a grinned. Amaterasu and Inari blink in surprise before breaking into fit of giggles. "Hey, why you guys laughing!" Naruto asks but was ignore as both goddesses took hold of his arms.

"We know you will pass them Naruto-kun." Amaterasu whispers in his left ear.

"Now you swear on it we have no worries since you never go back on your word." Inari whispers in his right ear. Naruto face started to heat up as both goddesses was close to his face as his arms are between his their buxom.

" **Kuku, good luck kit."** Kurama snicker as his body puff up into smoke. **"Damn…oh well front row ticket for me kuku."** Kurama was back inside his seal as he watches his host misfortune.

' _Fuck you!'_ Naruto thought before he heard Yasaka calling for them.

"Dinners ready, please come in wash your hands!" Yasaka call to them as both Inari and Amaterasu let go of his arms, making Naruto sigh in relief.

"Thanks god, I'm hungry!" Naruto stomach started to growl as Inari and Amaterasu giggle. Amaterasu snapped her finger in realization as if she remembers something.

"Oh, right you have to sign this contract Naruto-kun!" Amaterasu said as an ink and scroll appear in front of him. "This contract means you're taking the trials and we Shinto's have taken no responsible for your death." Amaterasu giggle though Inari raise an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Maybe I should rea-"

"No need to read it, just sign it Naruto-kun." Amaterasu interrupt him as Inari eye her with suspicion. Naruto just gave her a confuse look.

"But you have to read the contra-"

"Sign it now!" Amaterasu glare at Naruto doesn't want to feel her wrath as he began to sign his name. After signing his name the ink disappear and the scroll move towards Amaterasu. "Thank you Naruto-kun can you please head to dinner before us?" Amaterasu smile brightly making Naruto nodded hesitantly as he makes his way inside. Once inside Amaterasu looks at the scroll and let out a giggle as trail of blood escape her nose.

"I don't remember anything about signing a contract Amaterasu." It was more of a statement than a question. Amaterasu just gave her a smug smirk before skipping her way inside.

"We don't, it's a marriage contract for me and Naruto-kun Hoo-hoo-hoo~" Amaterasu laughs as she began to run inside from an angry Inari.

"Get back here bitch!"

 **Chapter 6 is here! I hope yours enjoy it.**

 **For the trials they will be random threw out the story, who knows when they will happen but the trials have their own arc so fillers here and there.**

 **Each trial is giving by a god so Naruto will meet different kind of Shinto gods. Each has their own trial so what could it be?**

 **Well I have nothing else to say 'sorry for my grammar I'll try my best!'**

 **I usually post every chapter in the weekends or Friday. Also I might not post a chapter next week due to me moving to North Carolina for college soon!**

 **Anyway please review my story you guys give me strengths! Also tell me what you think of Amaterasu personality!**

 **Ja Ne**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tag With the Black Neko**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything… the stories and characters belong to their rightful owner's blah blah.**

 **AN: Yo everyone here chapter 7 hope you guys like it! In the first place I didn't have enough time to right this chapter since I was busy packing. But since I took a break from it, I found the time to write this chapter. Hope you like it! Also this chapter is kind of rushed so sorry in advance.**

 **First I want to shout out to 'TheLegendaryBalance' for being my beta reader. My story should be easier to read now thanks to him**

 **Anyway here is chapter 7!**

Naruto walked down the streets of Kyoto holding a certain orange book in his hand. Now, you must be wondering why Naruto had an Icha Icha book in his hand. The answer was that last night at the dinner table, Amaterasu brought up his financial problem, since only youkai accept his kind of money. At first Amaterasu suggested on conjuring some money for him but he quickly denied it, telling them that he will be okay. They hesitated at first but Naruto showed them Jiraiya famous book series the 'Icha Icha series.' Amaterasu nodded in agreement since they knew how famous the Icha icha series were. Yasaka though was confused, so she grabbed a copy of it and read it which is how Naruto found himself sitting on his knees while Yasaka scolded him. Though, curiously enough Naruto never got the book back.

While waking up the next morning, Naruto found himself squished between Inari and Amaterasu with their breasts in his face while their bodies were sprawled over his. To make matters worse they were sleeping in their birthday suit! With a strong will and mental preparation, Naruto was able to prevent another massive nosebleed. Needing to find a publisher for his late godfather's work and make some cash, Naruto used the Kawarimi no jutsu to switch his body with a pillow. Amaterasu and Inari hugged the pillow closer, though they frowned at the loss of warmth.

Leaving the shower, Naruto dressed himself with clothes Yasaka provided for him. Apparently he had to blend into the human society or he would attract certain attention from different groups. Though, he had said he would let them come at him, a few seconds later his body dropped to the ground with a big lump on his head courtesy of Yasaka. Needless to say he agreed to wear the clothes.

His clothes consisted of a black long tee-shirt with a red Uzumaki symbol on his back, and he wore his six magatama necklace over his shirt. He still wore his ANBU pants but he had to replace his sandals with a pair of black sneakers. His headband is now located on his left bandaged arm. It goes without saying, when Naruto hit the street he attracted a lot of attention, especially from the female population.

"Ugh, I should have asked Yasaka-chan for directions, I think I'm lost… hmm wonder how Kurama is doing." Naruto wondered, since last night Inari asked Kurama to train the next batch of kits for her since they are still new and inexperienced. Surprisingly, Kurama was all too happy to accept her offer. He hasn't heard from him or the other kits since last night though, when Kurama decided to have a nightly train session.

Deep in thought he didn't notice a large crowd standing in front of a damaged candy store. Walking passed them he heard a meow next to him. Looking around he felt something rub against his leg. Glancing downward he saw a black cat rubbing itself on him, purring away.

"Aw, hey there little Neko what you doing here all by yourself?" He asked, bending down he began to scratch its ear, causing it to lean on his touch, purring in pleasure. "Do you have an owner to go back too?" The cat managed to shake it head, still in bliss by his touch. "Hmm, is that so, how about to company me for a while Neko-chan?" The cat let out a meow. Taking it as a yes, Naruto picked up the cat and put it on top of his head which made the cat more comfortable. As Naruto began to walk down the street, the cat failed to notice the glint in his cerulean eyes.

 **Inari and Amaterasu**

Amaterasu started to feel uncomfortable after losing her heat source so she began to roll around the bed. Rolling over the pillow that Naruto substituted with, Amaterasu found her heat source once again. Hugging the figure close to her as she felt the figure hugging her back, Amaterasu had a naughty dream.

 _Amaterasu's Dream_

" _Oh~ Naruto-kun please take me now~" Amaterasu moaned as she started to undress showing off her exotic figure to Naruto._

" _Ohh, I've been waiting for this!" Naruto began to undress himself, leaving himself naked to Amaterasu with his holy sword in for power. "Let's make love and have many children!" He whispered in her eyes as he started to trail kisses down her neck, as Amaterasu began to moan._

" _Please no more!" She pushed Naruto down on the bed and got on top of him. "Enough foreplay lets hit the main event." Naruto pushed himself up giving Amaterasu a passionate kiss._

" _Your wish is my command!" Naruto flipped her over and…_

 _Dream end_

Amaterasu let out a perverted giggle as a stream of blood trailed down her nose. "Oh~ don't be so rough Naruto-kun~" She muttered in her sleep as she hugged the figure tighter.

Inari felt someone hugging her. Thinking it was Naruto, Inari began to hug the person back and wrapped her arms around the person's waist. Not taking notice of the slim figure she hugged, Inari entered dreamland.

 _Inari's Dream_

" _Please Master; I'm sorry for breaking the vase." Inari apologized wearing an exotic maid dress, before getting slapped in the face by Naruto._

" _Do you know how much that cost me? 23 million yen! That's how much it cost!" He yelled at the down Inari who was holding her swollen cheek and holding back her tears. "I think a punishment is needed." Naruto moved over to sit on a chair. "Get over here and bend over my lap." He demanded, prompting Inari to hesitate to get up but still complying as she moved over to him and bent over his lap._

" _Please master I'm sorry." She whimpered as Naruto moved her skirt up showing her bubbly ass to him._

" _Of course you are, but you still need a spanking." He said, as he brought his hand down on her ass making Inari cry in pain and pleasure as Naruto kept repeating his action. Naruto noticed his leg started to get wet and the look on Inari face was clouded in pleasure. "So Inari-chan is a masochist huh? Let's see how many spanks it will make you cum!" he laughed as he resumed spanking her repeatedly._

" _Yes, yes master I'm a worthless maid please punish me more!" Inari yelled as Naruto continued to spank her. "Master I'm close…I-I'm c-c-cumming!" Inari moaned in pleasure as her naked body turned cherry red._

 _Dream End_

Inari moaned in her sleep as her face was flustered from her dream. "Oh~ master please let this worthless maid pleasure you." She giggled as her hand traced down from the persons waist to their crotch area. "I'll give you a happy ending Master~" Inari giggled as she reached for her prize, but her face quickly showed confusion. She expected to grab his holy sword but she found nothing but flat skin. Frowning, she started exploring around the area before she found a hole. Not thinking straight, she put a finger inside as she felt something wet and soft.

"Oh~" Amaterasu moaned in her sleep, not hearing this Inari decide to add another finger. "Oh~ Naruto-kun please be gentle." Amaterasu muttered as both her and Inari eyes started to open. They both blinked at each other as their eyes trailed down to where Inari has her finger inside Amaterasu. Their eyes then went back to looking at each other.

"Hmm, this is why I didn't feel Naruto-kun penis… because you are not Naruto-kun ha-ha humph…" Inari got hit in the face by a pillow and before she could do anything Amaterasu tackled her off the bed.

"Y-you violated me! Only Naruto-kun can do that!" Amaterasu yelled as both she and Inari wrestled around on the floor naked.

 **Outside in the backyard**

Kunou and Yasaka are in the backyard where Kunou was training her fox fire. While training, the both of them heard screaming and muffling sounds inside and Yasaka could only sigh at what she knew were the two Goddesses fighting.

"Ne, kaa-sama what's going on?" Kunou paused her training, looking at her mother. "Eh, kaa-sama where you going with that frying pan?" Kunou asked again as she saw Yasaka make her way inside the house.

"Nothing honey, just resume your training, mommy will be back in a few." Yasaka said as Kunou nodded her head and resumed her training as Yasaka went inside. A few minutes later while Kunou was still training, she heard her mother shouting and two bam sounds followed by two thumps. Shrugging her shoulder she continued her training.

 **Naruto and the Neko**

Naruto found himself at a park with a large lake in the middle. The Neko that Naruto found was relaxing on top of his head while he continued to walk through the park.

' _This place is very peaceful, not a lot of people around guess they don't appreciate nature anymore.'_ Naruto thought as he looked around the park. The park itself was beautiful, cherry blossom trees surrounded the area as their pedals dance in the wind. Plants and flowers blossomed in late spring. To Naruto the park itself was a sanctuary to him, and he could feel at peace here more than anywhere else in the world.

A growling sound caught his attention as he looked up at the black cat on his head.

"You hungry Neko-chan?" He chuckled as the cat blushed. 'Can a cat even blush?' Shaking his head, Naruto walked to a bridge that looked like the bridge where team 7 would always met, and sat down on the railing as the cat sat next to him. "Well, let's catch some fish, shall we?" He asked as he pulled up his sleeve showing a seal on his wrist before a plume of smoke appeared showing Naruto holding ninja wires. Standing up Naruto jumped to the nearest tree and broke a piece of branch off as he made his way back to the spot.

Tightening the wires around the branch to make a fishing pole Naruto grinned at himself. "There all done, now all we need is bait for the fish." Naruto grinned, as the cat meowed and tilted its head when Naruto looked at it.

 **Two Minutes Later**

The black Neko found herself hanging over the lake as ninja wires wrapped around her as Naruto used her as bait.

"Nya~?" The Neko meowed as she still dangled over the lake.

"Sorry, there no bait anyway so I have to use you Neko-chan or should I say devil Neko-chan?" Naruto said as he found his ninja wire cut as the black Neko jumped onto the bridge railing where he was sitting on.

"How long did you know _nya~_ " The black Neko asked, as Naruto stared at her before giving her a shrug. "I can sense you, you have energy of a devil, but I also sense senjutsu from you. So you must be a Nekomata or formerly one until you turned into a devil right, Neko-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Wow your good _nya~_ Though I wasn't a Nekomata, but a Nekoshou, we're the strongest among our species. They were two of us left until we were both turned into devils _nya~_ " The cat started to glow as it began to take the form of a human. When the light died down Naruto saw a young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs and hazel eyes with cat-like pupils and on top of her head were a pair of black cat ears. Her attire consisted of a black kimono, yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono featured a red interior and it opened at her shoulders showing her large breasts and Naruto noticed behind her was two black tails. Naruto cursed himself, 'why does every woman I meet have to be sexy and beautiful. Damn them, I need to train to control my libido.' "Like what you see, _nya~?_ " She asked as she made her way to Naruto while she swayed her hips. Naruto eyes started to follow her hips as if he was caught in a genjutsu.

"I take that as a yes, _nya~_ " The woman giggled as she wrapped her hand around his neck.

Snapping back to his senses, Naruto now stared at a pair of hazel slit eyes. "Um…yo…" He awkwardly said, as she started to lean in closer as he started to lean back. "Um, who are you and can you get off of me please?"

"Hmm, I don't know, it isn't very polite to ask for someone name until you gave your first, and I don't want too, your chakra feel warm and cozy." She just snuggled closer to his neck and Naruto heard her purring. Wanting answers, Naruto substituted himself with a tree log. Blinking several times, she looked at the log she was hugging and at Naruto who was standing the opposite end of the bridge. "How, you do that, _nya~?_ " The woman asked tossing the tree log away as she crossed her arm under her breast making them appear several times bigger.

"A ninja will never reveal their secrets, though we do shout our attack though, don't know why…" Naruto muttered the last part, getting Kuroka to giggle as she heard him with her enhanced hearing.

"Your funny, _nya~_ , it's the more reason I'll make you mine." She winked at Naruto causing him to blush. Shaking his head, Naruto glared at her.

"I say it again who are you?" He demanded

"Like I said, it isn't very polite when a gentleman ask for a lady name without giving his first." She playfully scolded Naruto with a pout and wiggle of her finger in a no-no fashion.

"Sorry, to break it to you but I'm not gentleman, I'm just your everyday Shinobi." Naruto grinned as his grin was matched with one of her own.

"OH~ a Shinobi, I like my man tough and rough, _nya~_ , okay my name is Kuroka, no surname." Kuroka introduced herself as Naruto nodded his head.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the most badass ninja in the world!" Naruto introduced himself with a grinned as Kuroka just giggled. "Now tell me what is your reason being here or any case with me? Since you're a devil and all you must have a master to go too, right?" Naruto asked, getting Kuroka to shake her head.

"Nope, I killed my master a long time ago, I'm what you call a stray devil, _nya~,_ I'm a wanted SS-rank criminal." She said as Naruto narrowed his eyes. 'SS-rank criminal? So basically she is tougher than members of the Akatsuki. She killed her master? For what reason?' Naruto though wouldn't judge her until he knew the truth.

"Why, did you kill your master?" Naruto asked, and Kuroka just blinked before laughing a bit.

"That's for another time _nya~_ But if you want to get to know me better we could go to a hotel and…"

"Fine, fine I understand, another question, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you _nya~_ " Kuroka said as Naruto's eyes narrowed again.

"Me, what do you want with me?" he asked.

"That's a secret _nya~_ " Kuroka teased as Naruto stood in place. He doesn't know if she was dangerous nor her intentions with him. "But~ if you want to know then you have to beat me first _nya~_ "

"Beat you? Then you want came her to fight?" Naruto raised a single eyebrow, as Kuroka just shook her head.

"Nope, I came here for… some personal reason, and I came here to test you _nya~,_ we're going to play a game tag!" She announced, Naruto just blinked owlishly.

"A game of tag, that's it?" Naruto asked as Kuroka nodded her head.

"Yep, all you gotta do is take my headband off and you win!" Kuroka said, Naruto nodded as she continued, "but, it's same for me also if I manage to grab your headband you'll be coming back with me _nya~_ " Kuroka gave him a seductive smile, making him shiver. "Do you accept?"

Taking the time to think it over, if he wanted answers from Kuroka, he would have to play along with her game of tag. But if he lost, he'd have to follow her wherever she came from, but it might give him so chance to see who she was working for and it might be connected to the threat in the future. So it's basically a win-win situation for him.

"Fine I accept the match Neko-chan, when do we start?" He asked as Kuroka just stood there and gave him a smile. She didn't move at all and that made it strange for Naruto, as he noticed something was off around him. The atmosphere felt different… it feels like he's in a…genjutsu? Pouring chakra in his hands, Naruto clap his hand sending a chakra pulse around the surround area. The result was expected as Naruto saw the sky and surrounding area shatter, and just in time too since he saw Kuroka was right in front of him with her hand stretched out for his headband located in his left arm.

Thinking fast, Naruto twisted his body around, as Kuroka's body began to pass him. Watching in slow motion as her body begins to pass him, Naruto reached out for her headband. He was a mere inch away from the headband and was closing in, but to his surprise he saw her bend her body forward in an instant with her hands on the ground. Twisting her body, Kuroka sent a spinning kick to Naruto chest.

Seeing the attack coming, he was prepared to block it but he widened his eyes when he sensed her using senjutsu. But what caught him off guard was that since she was upside down, gravity started to kick in as her kimono fell down showing Naruto that she wasn't wearing any panties. His eyes bugged out comically as he stared at her shaved pussy, and failed to notice her foot connecting to his chest sending him through the trees while shattering them in progress.

Standing back up Kuroka look at the direction where she kick Naruto in. "Are you alive, _nya~?_ " She yelled at Naruto, waiting for a bit she didn't get a reply. She could sense his aura, behind the trails of broken trees so she knew he still alive. But her eyes widened when she sensed Naruto's aura change and a new energy enter his body. Licking her lips lustfully, she turned when heard footsteps coming from the direction she kicked Naruto in.

As the footsteps came louder, Kuroka could see Naruto making his way out of the woods, but she noticed his appearance had changed as his eyes now have yellow toad-like irises with orange pigmentation around his eyes. Also, his body was covered in senjutsu energy.

"I was right _nya~_ , you can use senjutsu." Her smile widened as how powerful he felt, she could tell he had mastered senjutsu. Taking a closer look at him she could see a trail of blood from his nose. "Did looking at my pussy make Whisker-kun happy?" She grinned as Naruto automatically wiped the blood from his nose.

"No, you kicked me in the nose and it started to bleed…" He lied quickly but Kuroka's grin never left her face. Feeling self-conscious Naruto quickly added, "I'm really telling the truth….you see while you kicked my nose I was sent flying back and my face got smacked by the trees and-…oi! Are you listening to me?! I'm really telling the truth here!" He shouted as his face starting to heat up. But Kuroka was still grinning.

"Whisker-kun is ecchi." Kuroka teased making Naruto blush harder.

"Your whole body is ecchi!" Naruto snapped back "And why aren't you wearing any panties?"

"Because there uncomfortable _nya~,_ does Foxy-kun want to do ecchi stuff with me?" She teased as she slowly lifted up her kimono but Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind her holding her hands down as she let her kimono go.

"Gah woman, my heart couldn't take much more of your teasing." Naruto said as he was wrapped his arms around her so he could hold down her hands.

"Oh~ Foxy-kun I never knew you were so bold." She teased as she started to grind her bubbly ass against his crotch area. Naruto cursed himself again, 'why oh why do I always meet sexy women who like to tease me!' "But, the game is still on so catch if you can _nya~_!" She quickly turned around and grabbed his crotch with one hand before giving him a peck on the lips.

Before Naruto could even say anything she disappeared from view as her voice echoed through the air. " _Nya~_ I caught a big one!"

Taking a deep breath Naruto tried to calm himself down from all the teasing he was receiving. Keeping himself calm and collective despite a red face, Naruto looked at the direction where Kuroka's aura was located.

"You can run but you can't hide Neko-chan, because the big bad fox is coming to get you." He grinned as he disappeared from view, missing Kurama lead four small kits through the park.

 **Back in Yasaka Shrine**

Amaterasu and Inari were currently watching Yasaka train Kunou in the backyard. After the whole morning incident Amaterasu and Inari both sported a new lump on their heads as Yasaka scolded them once again. After having lunch Amaterasu and Inari started watching the mother and daughter duo train in silence.

The silence was broken though, when Inari brought up some important information. "Amaterasu, I think its good time to mention this." Inari said. Sensing the seriousness in Inari voice, Amaterasu nodded for her to continue.

"One of my kitsunes delivers me a scroll from Naruto and you wouldn't guess what was inside." Inari said as Amaterasu looked at her curiously.

"What was inside the scroll?" She asks

"It was an oni, but not just any kind of oni but a delta class oni." Inari replied getting a look of surprise from Amaterasu.

"Tch, so someone managed to open the demon gate." Amaterasu scowled.

"Yes, though they manage to open just a crack, if they were to manage to open the gate fully then we would be dealing with some-"

"Omega class oni's." Amaterasu finished as a frown plastered itself on her beautiful face. "Who could of manage to break the hundreds of seal I had place over the gate?"

"While interrogating with the silver oni called Gintoki we managed to find out he's working for Tsukuyomi." Inari scowled as Amaterasu broke the cup of tea in her hand.

"So that brother of mine managed to gain more power while he was sealed. Tch, these make things more difficult for Naruto-kun." Amaterasu was deep in thought on what to do in this situation. "If Tsukuyomi manages to obtain an army of oni's between delta class and a grunt class oni than we should be fine. But if we let the demon gate open any further I fear this world will have another war in its hand." Amaterasu said as she closed her eyes thinking of a way to solve the problem. "We will send ask some Sohei (warrior monk) with some miko to seal the gate. I have to appoint a god to lead the operation to oversee the situation." Amaterasu stated.

"I agree, but the problem is the gate is located in the depth of hell near Tartarus. The trip will be difficult and mostly likely Tsukuyomi will have the place guarded." Inari said as Amaterasu was deep in thought.

"Your right, if anything we have asked the devils to aids us, since the devils owe me some 'rent' for a while now I think it's time to collect it." Amaterasu smirked.

"I see, I think Naruto-kun also has the devil support, so the journey to the demon gate should be smooth."

"But knowing my brother, he will have a backup plan or some way to stall us… he's also a sly one." Amaterasu muttered as a light appeared behind Amaterasu showing a miko bowing to Amaterasu and Inari.

"Lady Amaterasu, here are the records of event that has taken place in Japan with your absence." The miko gave Amaterasu a notebook of event that has taken place in Japan.

"Thank you Kei-chan, please return to your post." Amaterasu smile as the miko bowed her head bidding the two goddesses a farewell before vanishing.

"Now then, let's see what happen in Japan from my absence." She said as she flip throw the book. A few minutes went by as Amaterasu closed the book with a blank look on her face, getting Inari to raise an eyebrow.

"What the matter Amaterasu?" Inari asked as Amaterasu just slid the book to her. Flipping through the book Inari's face went from surprise to anger quickly.

"It's seems the church has used our territory to take in orphan to be part of their 'Holy Sword Project' which end in a failure as the kids were killed." Amaterasu said with disgust in her voice. "I want to know why Michael didn't or the other archangel didn't do anything about it, also letting the project in our territory."

"Also, the devils massacre the rest of Nekomata species in our absence as well. I think it's time for us hold a meeting between the three Biblical fraction and end this little conflict once and for all." Amaterasu said as Inari nodded her head.

 **Naruto and Kuroka**

Naruto and Kuroka could be seen jumping through the roof around Kyoto chasing each other. It's been an entire day since their game of tag has begun and Kuroka is starting to feel exhausted.

"Is Neko-chan getting tired already? That's a shame because I'm not winded at all." Naruto teased as the two of them landed on top of Kyoto tower.

"You have large amount of stamina _nya~,_ it will be good use when we will be in bed mating." Despite her tiredness she was able to tease Naruto while making him blush.

"A-anywhere, this is the end of the line, please com-"Naruto was interrupt when Kuroka rush toward Naruto. Kicking Naruto in the chest, making him skid back she appeared behind him and aimed for his headband on his arm.

She reached for his headband but saw his body goes up in smoke showing a log in his place. Letting go of the log she tries to sense Naruto. Pinpointing the location where Naruto was, she jumped in the air as Naruto burst through the ground underneath her.

"Nice try _nya~_ but no one can sneak past me." She smirked but it was soon replaced by confusion as Naruto smirked as well. But before she could ask why her senses started to kick in as someone was behind her. She tried to avoid the person but failed to as the person hugged tightly onto her as Kuroka found her headband missing on her head.

"Got you Neko-chan." Looking behind her Kuroka saw another Naruto smirking at her. Looking down at the other Naruto, she saw him go up in a burst of smoke.

"That's my shadow clone, ha-ha they are a copy of myself but weaker." Naruto explained as the both of them landed on the roof.

"Oh, so can we use them if we're doing a gangbang _nya?_ " Kuroka ask getting Naruto to shake his head with a light blush. He was beginning to get use to the teasing by Kuroka now, but not entirely.

"So, uh it's my win, so tell me what your reason on being here?" Naruto demanded as Kuroka just tip-toed up to his face and whispered in his ear.

"I came here, to find you _nya~_ , since my species is becoming is extinct with only me and my sister being the only survivors, I want to repopulate my species with strong children. _Nya~_." She whispered before backing off him. "Since I felt your chakra yesterday I became addicted to your warmth aura and the power you displayed across Japan or the World I decided that you will become my mate!" She announced as Naruto choked on his spit.

"M-mate?" Naruto stuttered out as Kuroka nodded.

"Yep, you're going to help me repopulate my kind Foxy-kun!" Kuroka teased before she and Naruto sensed large amount of youkai coming to their location. "Oops gotta go Fox-kun, next time I see you it will hot sweaty sex _nya~_ " She said as she disappeared from his sight.

"Great, I have to deal with more teasing." Naruto cried anime tears as he descended down to the alleyway below. Walking out and blending with the people on the street, Naruto once again began his journey on finding a publisher.

 **Later that night in Yasaka's shrine**

Naruto began to make his way to the backyard where he sensed Amaterasu, Inari, Kurama, Yasaka, and Kunou were located. After searching for a publisher for about one hour, Naruto swallowed his male pride and asked for directions. To his surprise and annoyance the publisher was behind him all this time. After showing the Icha-Icha series and making the deal Naruto made his way back to Yasaka's shrine.

He could help but smile a bit when he remembered the game of tag he and Kuroka played for most of the day. That was probably the first time he ever played tag with someone since no one want to be around him in his childhood.

Walking in the backyard Naruto could feel the tension in the atmosphere as he took a glance at the group. He could see Inari, Amaterasu and Yasaka each sporting a serious look on their faces. Kunou was confused since she was still a child and Kurama…well he has a shit eating grin on his face.

"Yo, what's going on?" He asked as he made way to the group.

"It's good to see you Naruto-kun, hope you had no trouble finding the publisher." Yasaka said as Naruto awkwardly laughed.

"Y-yeah it was rather easy, so I decided to take a stroll through the park." He said leaving out the part where he played tag with a wanted criminal.

"That's good to hear Naruto-kun, but I got a mission for you." Amaterasu said as Naruto eyes lit up.

"Sweet what is it?" Naruto asked, not noticing as Kurama's grin grew larger and larger.

"You're going to be hunting down a certain Fallen Angel…."

 **To Be Continued**

 **Hope you like Chapter 7, sorry if it wasn't up to you guys standard since I kind of rush on it. Now I have to go back packing my stuff -.-since I'll be busy all week next week, I might post the next chapter early on Tuesday since Wednesday I'll be departing.**

 **Should I do it or wait until two weeks?**

 **Also the Excalibur arc will begin next chapter! Also I will be doing something slightly different than other author for the next arc.**

 **Anyway hope you guys review this chapter! The more respond I get the faster the next chapter!**

 **Again shout out to 'TheLegendaryBalance' for being my beta reader, he was a great help and looking between my work and his final edit, I got a long way to go!**

 **Ja Ne**


	8. Chapter 8

**Meeting With the Governor General of Fallen Angels**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of these stories. They belong to their rightful authors.**

 **AN: As promise here's a chapter 8! Like I said this is kind of rushed since I'm busy but seeing you guys wanted another chapter I decided to give it to you! Though make sure to review since I like to read you guy's suggestions and comments. Warning its short!**

 **Beta-reader 'TheLegendaryBalance'**

 **Anyway here's chapter 8**

Standing on top of the abandon church were two figures overseeing the city of Kuoh, a full moon shining bright behind them. The light of the moon revealed Naruto standing on top of the church with chibi Kurama resting on his shoulder. It had been a day and a half since Amaterasu had given him the mission to hunt a certain fallen angel with the additional option to kill or capture an ex archbishop. Sighing a bit, Naruto was currently behind schedule since he should have arrived in Kuoh this morning, but since he wanted to travel there by foot, with him lacking the ability to read a map right; it took him all day to arrive here.

Luckily Kurama had been sleeping all day, or he would never have heard the last of it.

" **I'm surprise it didn't take us three days to get here. You're getting better idiot, kukuku"**

Damn, he knows…

"It's not my fault, it's a new world and I'm not familiar with the terrain here." Naruto pouted, as Kurama just rolled his eyes as he stared out to Kuoh.

" **You know the objective of your mission?"** Kurama said seriously, Naruto just nodded his head as he pulled out two pictures. Looking at the pictures, Naruto couldn't prevent the scowl appearing on his face.

On one of the pictures showed a short bespectacled elderly man with gray hair and a mustache wearing a priest outfit. His name is Valper Galilei, former archbishop and the person in charge of human experiment 'Holy Sword Project' and subsequent massacre of the orphans who he used in the experiments.

The second picture showed a fallen angel with long black hair with pointy ears. He had five pairs of black wings on his back as he wore a black robe. His name was Kokabiel. Going by the information Amaterasu provided for him, Naruto knew he was a very arrogant with his power and he was a well known warmonger.

Naruto growled when he looked at the two pictures as his hand crunched the pictures. These two were part of the reason why this world could not achieve peace. One of them liked to experiment on children and the other wanted another war. These two greatly reminded him of Orochimaru and Madara. The world doesn't need more people like them, causing pain and suffering when they are left alone to act as they please.

" **The fat one will be easy to capture, but that fallen angel will put up a fight."** Kurama commented as he glanced at the pictures.

"Yeah, your right but that doesn't matter. Kokabiel wants another war and we both know what wars are like. Pain, suffering, sadness and vengeance, these are the emotions people go through in war. The cycle of hatred will continue generation through generation and peace become further out of our gasp. This is the reason they must be dealt with." Naruto wisely said, trying to locate a certain someone.

" **True, so how are we going to do this? Amaterasu said this city is the place that Kokabiel should arrive. What are we supposed to do until he comes and where are you going to stay?"** Kurama asked. Thinking about it, Naruto doesn't have an answer yet; The Icha Icha book series won't be published until next month so his finances were still in a tight spot. Snapping his fingers, Naruto remembered Amaterasu saying there was a Shinto shrine in the area, so he could live in the shrine for the time being. But if he remembered correctly this territory is rented by devils…and not just any devils but Sirzech's little sister and his first friend in this world.

"I can ask Sirzechs, although I don't need too since Japan is the Shinto territory and the devils are renting this certain area, but I think it would be better if we asked first and informed Sirzech about the situation since it involves his sister." Naruto said as Kurama just gave him a shrug.

" **Fine, I don't mind I'll be going back into the seal. My body is starting to crumble."** As Kurama said this, his body started to crumble as a side effect of staying out of the seal for too long. In puff of smoke Kurama disappeared and reappeared inside the seal. **"Wake me up when we're fighting."** Kurama said before laying down for a nap.

Sighing, Naruto stretched his left arm above him showing his bandaged hand. Channeling some chakra to his hand a golden symbol appeared on the back of his palm. The symbol design was a sun like mark in the middle with six magatama surrounding it as it glowed brightly. The symbol belonged to Amaterasu as proof that he was a Shinto champion. He also received her blessing but he doesn't know what he got. Thinking back he remembered when he was about to head out for his mission.

 **Flashback**

 _In the outskirts of Kyoto Amaterasu and Inari were seeing Naruto off for his mission. Yasaka couldn't see him off since she had a meeting to attend as the leader of the Youkai faction. But she did give him a goodbye kiss much to Amaterasu's displeasure. Kunou was a difficult problem at the moment to say at least as she was clinging to his leg while crying about not leaving. But with much promising from both him and Kurama about playing and going out for ramen when they meet up again, Kunou let go of his leg but not before giving Kurama and tight hug which squished the almighty Kyuubi._

" _Well, I'm off I'll see you guys when I get back!" Naruto said as he was prepared to take off but Amaterasu's voice stopped him._

" _Wait Naruto-kun, come here for a second." Amaterasu gestured Naruto to come closer to here which he did. Walking up to Amaterasu she grabbed his left hand and hovered her hand over his. A few seconds later a magic circle started to appear on the back of his palm showing him a symbol. "This is my symbol; this is the proof that you're our champion and our representative." She said surprising Naruto._

" _Wow, thanks I guess, but you sure it's okay for me to represent the Shinto fraction, it's kind of a big deal." Naruto said as Inari hugged him from behind pushing her breasts to his back. This action would normally make Naruto blush crimson and faint from the loss of blood but after dealing with the two goddesses sleeping in his bed twice while naked and Kuroka feeling him up he started to get used to it._

" _It's fine, we trust you and we know that you will do the right thing." Inari said as she leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "We're counting on you Naruto-kun~" She licked his ear which caused him to shiver and Amaterasu to glare at her._

" _Y-yeah you can count on me." He stuttered. He may be used to light teasing and naked bodies but things like that still made him blush and stutter._

 _Clearing her throat Amaterasu started to speak again. "Anyway, Inari and I won't stay Kyoto any longer since we are needed in Takama-ga-hara and prepare an operation against Tsukuyomi. So to keep in touch the seal also acts as a cellphone so we could speak anytime, or we could have phone sex." Amaterasu teased as she winked at Naruto._

 _Shaking his head Naruto got Inari to let go of him, "well I better be going then, I'll see you guys agai-" He was interrupted when Inari jumped on Naruto, wrapping her legs around his waist making him grab her ass to support her as the both of them started to make out._

 _The make out session took a while but the two eventually pulled apart for some air._

" _W-wow that was amazing." Naruto said a little dazed from the make out session as Inari giggled._

" _Yep, so let do it agai-"Inari found herself pulled back as she land on her butt. Looking up she saw Amaterasu jump on Naruto as she started to make out with him this time. Though this session lasted longer, and Naruto's body started to glow bright golden before dying down._

" _W-what happened?" Naruto asked as he finally got some air. He felt something funny with his body when he was kissing Amaterasu._

" _I gave you my blessing, Naruto-kun~" She winked at him as she walked back to Inari._

" _So what did I get from your blessing?"_

" _That's-a-se-re-ct" She teased wiggling her finger getting Naruto to sigh._

 **Flashback end**

Sighing at the memories, Naruto finally found the person he was looking for before he headed to talk to Sirzechs. Cracking his neck, Naruto disappeared from the church and headed toward his target.

 **Azazel's Apartment**

Azazel just got back from fishing with his devil friend Issei. All of his effort he put on getting close to Issei was to see how he had been progressing with his Scared Gear. He lived in this apartment in Japan mainly to get close to Issei, even risking his neck against the Shinto fraction though he wasn't that worried since it had been years since they checked on this area. He would be lying if staying in Kuoh to observe Issei's Boosted Gear was the only reason though, as the second reason was to keep tabs on Kokabiel. That damn guy had been leaving his post and trying to start another war! Azazel himself had no interest in war since his focus was on researching Scared Gears.

Walking inside his apartment he failed to sense a person sitting on his couch as he made his way to get some beer.

"Hey, can you get me something too?" a voice called out as Azazel didn't pay too much to it.

"Sure, what you want I got whisky, beer, and water." He answered back.

"Water please."

Nodding in response, Azazel poured a glass of water and himself some whisky as well. He strolled to the living room where the TV was on and Dragon Ball was playing. He handed a glass of water to the blond haired kid.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it" Azazel replied, taking a seat on the other couch as the both watched the anime.

A few minutes passed as the two watched the anime, and Azazel finally realized it. There a blond haired kid with six whiskers marks on his face sitting on his couch! He didn't even sense the kid, he could tell the kid was a human but for him to completely hide his presence he knew this kid wasn't normal. Preparing to attack the kid he stopped himself when he realized the kid wasn't a threat. Since he didn't attack him yet or show any sign of hostility Azazel shrugged his shoulder and relaxed back on his couch.

"I'm surprise you didn't attack me." Naruto said as Azazel let out hearty laughter.

"I didn't sense any hostility from you or your presence. How did you completely hide your presence, you're not a normal human are you?" Azazel smirked as Naruto returned it with his own.

"You're right, Azazel, Governor General of the Fallen Angels." Naruto said getting a raised eyebrow from Azazel. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I have some questions for you." Naruto said as he lifted up his left hand and channeled his chakra showing Amaterasu's symbol getting Azazel to gulp nervously. "I'm also a champion of the Shinto's and their representative."

"I see HAHA; to be young and hold great title you must be strong huh?" Azazel smirked

"Meh, who knows," Naruto just shrugged, "Anyway I'm here to ask some question."

"Ho, please ask away."

"First question, why is the leader of the Fallen Angels in a devil territory or more importantly in the Shinto land?" Naruto asks seriously as Azazel shrugged his own shoulder.

"I thought Amaterasu wouldn't check this world since she's busy with the others, and I came here for my own reason." He answered with another shrug as Naruto's eyes narrowed and his aura surrounded him. Naruto was covered by golden aura with some flames flickering around him.

"That's not good enough Azazel, what is your reason being here? I don't think Sirzech likes the leader of the Fallen Angels in his sister's territory, now speak!" Naruto demanded as Azazel started to chuckle nervously.

"I get it, I get it, and I'll answer you." Azazel said as Naruto dissolved his aura. "I'm here to observe one of Rias Gremory's peerage with a Scared Gear."

"Why, would you observe him? You must have a reason?"

"I devote myself to research all the Sacred Gear god had made!" He answered proudly.

"Hmm, okay that's reasonable I guess, then second question." Naruto eyes narrowed again as he glared at Azazel. "Why is Kokabiel doing here with the seven pieces of Excalibur, and answer truthfully?" Azazel just sighed before he took a sip of his whisky.

"Kokabiel went rogue, he left his post a week ago and stolen the pieces of Excalibur and brought it here."

"Do you know why?"

"Mostly likely to start another Great War… and by doing that he was planning on killing Sirzech Lucifer sister." Azazel said seriously, Naruto punched the coffee table causing it shatter under his strength.

"Then why aren't you stopping him? Unless you want another Great War as well." Naruto said dangerously

"No, no I have no interest in war only my research, I already have a plan to take care of him but in due time since I want to see how far Issei's Scared Gear has progressed."

"So you're using Rias and her peerage as bait?"

"Yes"

"I see…" Naruto got up and punched Azazel in the face making him fly into the kitchen. "That's for using my friend and her peerage as bait you bastard! But since I know where you coming from I won't kick your ass." Naruto said as Azazel returned to the couch with an ice pack.

"Damn you have a mean left hook." Azazel commented getting Naruto to smirk.

"Anyway, I want you to cancel your involvement with Kokabiel, my mission was to capture him or kill by Amaterasu. I hope you don't mind." Naruto said as Azazel just shrugged his shoulders.

"Do as you please I'll tell Vali to not get involved, I was planning on freezing him for all eternity but for the good will with the Shinto fraction I'll accept your request though I ask you to not interfere until I have collected my data." Azazel said as Naruto nodded his head.

"Deal" The both of them shook hands as they both feel into silence while watching anime.

"So…can I crash here for tonight….?"

 **To be Continue**

 **And done, that was chapter 8 everyone! To be honest i wasn't happy with the chapter but I did update it early.**

 **The beginning of the Excalibur arc just began what will Naruto do? Hmm, so many unanswered question.**

 **I like to thank for the 1k follows! You guys make me so pump that I might do another chapter this week…might!**

 **For Naruto power level…I'll post it next chapter… I'm deadbeat tired so I'll apologize to some who want to know.**

 **Though you could comment on what you guys think of Naruto currently power level**

 **Next chapter: My roommate is an sadist miko!**

 **Don't miss it and review with love kukuk…. I feels like I'm forgetting something…..**

 **JA Ne**


	9. Chapter 85

**An: Yo everyone it is I SS87, and I want to apologize for the long wait on my stories, especially on "Gremory Flaming Devil" and "Naruto: Shinobi of Peace." Since the last chapter AN (or the chapter before that) I told you guys I was starting my college life! Most of you guys may have already experience it or are experience it, should know how difficult it is. Especially for a freshman like me lol. Since the tests are over (for now) and me having flexible time with work I can finally come back to FF!**

 **For now, please enjoy this little omake I've written and ask you guys to wait for a new chapter next Friday!**

 **So did you guys miss me? Did you? If not…. then…I should go and live under a rock…. *sniff***

 **Also read AN in the end of the chapter!**

 **Chapter 8.5**

 **Kurama Adventures Part 1**

 **The New Team 7?**

" **Listen up maggots, starting right now, all of you will be** _ **attending "Nine-Tale Kurama Boot Camp!"**_ Kurama voice out, standing on top of fountain in the park in his kit form. A sign can be seen behind him saying _**"Nine-Tail Kurama Boot Camp"**_

After his introduction, he got a small series of excited yelps! Looking in front of him he saw three small kits looking at him with different expression.

The first kit Kurama eyes landed on was a black kit with red eyes and a smirk plaster on his face. Kurama didn't know why, but he felt like this kit remind him of someone.

The next kit he saw; he couldn't help but eye twitch on the scene he saw next. The next kit has a pink color fur over her body with a red ribbon on top of her head. But what got him annoyed was that the pink kit was squealing as she fusses over the black kit which was doing a good job ignoring her. _"I swear, where did I see this scene before…."_ Kurama thought, before shaking his head and moving to the last kit and had to do a double take on the last kit.

The last kit has golden color full with spiky mop on top of his head with his eyes squinting while giving Kurama a big grin showing his pearly white teeth's. _**"By the gods, I got a kit version of Team 7! Damn you lady Inari damn you! You set me up didn't you!**_ Kurama thought as his right eye starts twitching dangerously.

"Ne, ne Jiji why your eye start twitching? The blond color kit asks while getting into Kurama personal space.

" _ **This damn kit is just like my idiot of a partner! He has no respect!"**_ Kurama thought.

"Bolt-baka leave Kyuubi-sama alone, clearly he's getting annoyed with you getting into his personal space, isn't that right Dasuke-kun?" The pink kit ask the black kit now name Dasuke.

" _ **Dear lord, if he said 'hn' I'll start eating that trash of the food that idiot called ramen."**_

"Hn" was all the reply they got from Dasuke

" _ **Fuck you Kami-sama…."**_

"But Cherry-chan jiji- eye was twitching fast and he didn't say anything for a whole minute!" Bolt whine to the pink kit now name Cherry.

"Shut up baka!" Cherry yell at Bolt.

" **Damn my immortal life…."** Kurama mutter, clearing his throat, catching the attention of the three kits. " **Alright you maggots, you three are here because Lady Inari told me to train you three. You three are the newest recruits so I won't accept any weakness if you three will become my discipline do I make myself clear?" Kurama demanded getting all three of them nodded furiously.**

"Kyuubi-sama, how hard will you train us?" Cherry ask Kurama nervously, getting the nine-tail buji to chuckle darkly causing the kits to feel a chill going down their spine.

 **Kukuku, that's the wrong question to ask…kuku you should be asking how long will I make you stop kukuku."** Kurama continue to chuckle.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" A voice suddenly yells out causing Kurama and the other two kits to jump. Turning to the source of the shout they saw Bolt with fire in his eyes. "We will past everything you throw at us! And I'll become the next Kyuubi that suppress every other Kyuubi before me even you jiji!" Bolt said with a determined look on his face.

His speech spark confidence to the other two kits. Cherry has a smile on her face while looking more confidence. Dasuke just say 'hn' and look away, but if you look closely you could see his hidden smirk.

Kurama for his part just look at Bolt with a nostalgic look on his face. _**"He just like Naruto, a loud mouth idiot who speak nonsense."**_ Kurama look at Dasuke and Cherry who got their confidence back. Kurama can't help but chuckle at the site. _**"Just like that idiot alright!"**_

" **Kukuku let's see if you back up your word kit. We be having a test to see if your worthy first of all."** Kurama said.

"What kind of test is it sensei?" Cherry asks as Kurama laugh and brought his tail in front of him showing them two bells.

" **We be having the bell test!"**

 _ **Chapter End**_

 **AN: hey guys hope you like this omake! Let me know if you guys want to see more of this Kitune version of Team 7 lol. Do you like this Omake though? I was planning to add those three to the storyline. If you do want them in the story I already got their role all set up and trust it will be awesome lol involving Kurama and a certain silver Kyuubi lol so let me know!**

 **Also like I said l apologize for the long wait. Life is busy with college and work and I don't have enough time for FF but now I do since I'm use to my current life right now! Even though I still have to pay for all the things in college wahh so much money leaving my pockets!**

 **Also I've been thinking on doing another Naruto crossover story since writing a new story will inspire me to write more and give me ideas to add into my story. SO what Naruto crossover you guys want? Let me know in the review!**

 **Well I'm glad to be back and to make sure to review since you guys give me strength!**

 **Well**

 **Ja ne**

 **P.s I'll be changing my user name into 'PeezyNguyen47'**


End file.
